You Make Me Crazier
by momentofweakness
Summary: Mitchie Torres was always shy and insecure about herself and she never believed she had the voice her parents have been teling her but what happens when a guy she meets makes her feel like she's actually someone? Total Smitchie and other possible couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! You probably don't recognize who I am..but that's okay. I wrote "See You Again." a Niley Fanfiction...but didn't finish it..I may continue one day but I'm like brain-dead with that story so I thought I'd give you guys a new story..about Smitchie! It's different from any other Camp Rock story..I cant tell you that! It has just straight Smitchie but if you want like Naitlyn or something, let me know, but that probably won't happen soon..same with Smitchie. I like to wait so it gets interesting! I hope you guys can take the time to read and review this because I think I improved and I took a lot of time on this!**

Chapter 1

I flip my hair over my shoulders and sighed. New school year, which in my world, means new everything. A new _me_! But that may not be easy. See, I live on Hell. Okay, well not technically, but you get my drift. All the fake girls are suspected to match up with all the hot guys and that's totally unfair. And if we're not "pretty enough" told by Taylor, then it's no entrance for her la la boyfriend land. Taylor is well, the most popular girl at Lake High and to everyone, well okay, not everyone, but people like me, she's called a _fake_, _slut, cheater; _ the list could go on and on. She thinks we're worthless. We'll okay, she doesn't necessarily say it, but she sure treats us like it. Why can't I look like Taylor? She has that beautiful blond, curly hair that flows smoothly. And her natural colored skin, covered in smooth lotion. And her style! Edgy but sweet, and I like it. Sometimes I wonder why she's popular. Usually popular girls are tan with highlights, but Taylor isn't. I can imagine her being a bubbly, sweet person. Guess she doesn't have one nice bone in her body. I just don't imagine her fooling around with every guy, and I mean every guy at Lake High. I bet there isn't one guy she hasn't had sex with. That's why we can't get into her la la boyfriend land. Not just because she thinks we're not good enough to date her so called "exes." but because she knows girls like me likes to date guys who haven't had sex and yeah, she's right for once. All the guys know her though, they've seen different sides of her.._and body parts too. _Gross, what am I thinking? Whatever. If only there was one guy who was _different_ and who would want to have sex because they're in love [or married] and not guys who have sex for fun and then never see the girl again. I think that's total low class.

I sighed and closed my notebook. I totally forgot I was in the middle of writing in my so called diary. Boring much? I guess Taylor's drama or well _my drama_ was more important for a second there.

"MITCHIE! SOMEONE IS DOWN HERE TO SEE YOU!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"KAY, HOLD ON!" I yelled back. I wonder who's here for me. I don't usually get visitors often, only when it's a real emergency from my only friend, Sierra, so I'm guessing this must be a humongous emergency. You're probably wondering why I don't have many friends. Not just the fact that I don't have much confidence but because my school is full of cliques. The ruler of them, the stuck ups, the geeks, the bilingual, gangsters, hippies, and the girls who are perky cheerleaders but aren't the stuck ups. They love to sweat when Taylor and her clan? Yeah right.

I stroll my feet down the stairs and not really surprised to see..Sierra. We've known each other since we we're basically little girls. She's been there for me all this time and I was there for her. When drama arrived, when our self-confidence made us choose different decisions, when we had a bad day at school, anything. I know I can always count on her and I know we'll be best friends for life. "What's up, Sierra?" I asked her as I reached the last step. Her face had excitement written all over it.

"We have a new student! They're arriving tomorrow during our 2nd period!" She literally almost screamed this. I forgot me and Sierra have English together. Wait, _they're?_

"I thought you said it was one person..how many new students do we have?" I asked in confusion.

She hit herself on the head lightly. "I mean, we have new students. They're brothers..and Taylor said they we're hot!"

"How does she know they're hot and how does she even know?" Does Taylor know everything and everybody?

"Her mom was one of the boy's math teacher..that's how. And because her mom told her they we're transferring to our school, so she obviously knows what they look like. She was at the mall and I was in the same section as she was. She was explaining it, loudly, like on purpose or something to her stupid clique." She told me. I can tell she was hiding her happiness. Awesome, new brothers going to our school. Now Taylor can use them as her toy and dig them in her land! What a waste.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HOT NEW BOYS! AHHHHH!" Sierra screamed, doing the happy dance. Oh Gosh. I cannot believe this. Seeing your best friend doing the happy dance over boys was really weird..well I guess that's just me..

"Sierra, calm down. How can we be so sure Taylor isn't going to just play with them? Then we can't date them.." I'm trying not to kill the mood here, but seriously, I need to know.

"Who cares if she has sex with them, Mitchie. I don't need Taylor to tell me who I can't date. I've never had a real boyfriend and I want changes!"

"I guess we're gonna have to wait and see." I responded then sighed afterwards. She grinned and continued her happy dance while I stood there.

"Why on Earth are you dancing around like that?"My dad asked as he was looking at Sierra like she was on crack. Who knows, she probably is. No, just kidding.

"New boys, gotta celebrate!"

"Interesting... Well have fun then." He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Probably to do boring bills or something.

I looked back at Sierra. I need her out of her. I'm not in the mood to talk about _boys. _Not to be mean but she was scaring me with all of the boy talk. I never had a boyfriend so that means I have no experience on dating. Sierra has had many boyfriends before, even though she says she never had a real boyfriend, so I guess she has the experience of kissing and all that. If I haven't had a boyfriend before and I'm 15 and ready for high school, how is it likely I may fall for one of these boys? "Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I need to drown into my zune."

"Music obsessed." She said under her breath.

"Very funny, Sierra, but your right. Now go before my mom kills you." I teased.

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Bye!" She grins as I waved goodbye. I close the door and walk back up to my room. I close my door and collapse on my bed and think. New boys, huh? I wonder if I might get one..probably not. Oh well. A girl can dream, right?

**I'm pretty sure you are confused a bit. Sierra is not as shy as Mitchie. Sierra has had a few boyfriends in the past so she has some experience while Mitchie never had one. Understand? I know it's not the same as the movie or other stories but I thought it would be different. And plus, Sierra is not really a big role in this story, to be honest, so I thought she could have more spice to her. (: Thanks and please review! This chapter was sorta boring..it's like the introduction. Don't worry, next chapter will have an introduction with Shane! And some more Mitchie! PEACEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Psh, how depressing! I only got 2 reviews! I kinda expected none so at least it's better than I thought..and I know it was short and boring so hopefully this chapter is a little better? I really do hope so. But I'd like to take the time to thank my two reviewers and the people who checked this story out and put it on alert or whatever. Thanks! PLEASE KEEP CHECKING BACK. I WILL UPDATE EVERY OR EVERY OTHER DAY! (:**

Chapter 2

"Up, up! New school today and you don't wanna be late!" Someone said into the ears of a dark-haired teen. It was his brother Nate serving his mom's orders by telling him and his brothers to get up.

"No, go away. One more hour." He said half dead while putting his pillows under his head thinking he'd go away.

"In one hour you'll be meeting new people. Maybe even a new girlfriend." Nate said, trying to get him up.

"Yeah right." He replied harshly. "Leave me alone."

"Not gonna happen. I'll call mom..and she'll take away you're delicious pancakes!" Just as he said that, he got up as fast as ever.

"I knew food and not girls would get you up." He laughed and walked away.

"You know I love my girls! I'm gonna kill you when I get the chance!" He yelled to Nate as he just left. He got up and looked in the mirror. His suppose-to-be-perfect hair was all over the place. He'd have to fix that..Maybe he just might find a new girlfriend. Since him and his last girlfriend, Angela broke up after an on and off relationship for a year, he wasn't happy anymore. Maybe a new fresh relationship will make him himself again.

He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on a graphic tee with black skinny jeans and slipped on his converse and he was ready to go. Well expect for the food part. Gotta have breakfast.

He jogged down the stairs to see the same sight he sees every morning. Mom making food, his two brothers eating like theres no tomorrow, his dad reading a newspaper and his little brother running all over the place. "Hey guys, sorry I'm the last one down.."

"What a shock, Shane!" Nate said sarcastically as Jason laughed but apparently, Jason didn't get it.

"But he's always the last one down, Nate."

Nate looked at him confused. "Dude I was being sarcastic. Jason nodded then went to continue eating his pancakes. Shane sat down while rolling his eyes and started eating. Nate looked at him, knowing that he probably wants a girlfriend..since Angela, he's been pretty depressed and being mean on top of that, terrible. Shane was always known to have an attitude problem. He is the ladies man. He got all the girls. Not in a sex way but just in a way to get their attention and date them. All three brothers are actually virgins. They're waiting until it's the right time, or maybe even marriage.

"So, excited for the new school today?" Their dad asked, taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Oh yeah dad, we're super excited, thrilled, energetic and ready for Hell!" Shane said sarcastically. The Dad gave him a stern look. "How about you, Nate?"

"I'm ready, I guess. A bit nervous but at least I won't be a baby about it and get my work done." He said giving a mean look to Shane. Shane looked back about to comment back but the mom interrupted.

"Alright guys, get out of here, school time." Shane groaned while Nate had no expression at all. Jason doesn't go to school, he was done last year and is going to college in a few weeks. "Have fun, kiddos." Jason waved. His voice totally made Shane feel jealous. At least he gets a few more weeks of his Summer break.

**MITCHIE'S POV.**

Welcome to Hell! I sighed and threw my backpack into my locker. It was already messy and it's my first day back from this nightmare land. My summer was like a blur to me. I really wanted to go to Camp Rock this year but knowing my mom, she had no money. Plus, I heard it wasn't so popular compared to last year. "Mitchie!" I jumped nervously and turned around to see it was just Sierra. She was wearing a normal pink shirt with jeans. "You look happy." I said, noticing her huge grin on her face.

Sierra grinned. "Well I'm so excited to see the new boys in our English class!"

I nodded. "I totally forgot all about that, Sierra." Truth is, I could care less for these boys. How are they new anyway? They transferred at perfect timing, before the new school year. It's not that big of a deal. If I had to transfer in the middle of the year, I would just beg my mom to let me be home schooled or something.

"Mitchie, you never know. What if one of these boys are your age. He may be hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then who's left for you? The younger or older guy?"

"Oh..well I don't really care..you deserve a guy, Mitchie."

"What, why?" Why do I need a boyfriend? I never had one before this. It's not like the world is going to come to an end or something.

"I want you to be happy. You never are." As she said that, the bell ring.

"Sierra! I am happy." I said. "See?" I grinned.

Sierra shrugged. "You seem like your faking it."

"You know I'm not." I said as we parted ways. I had boring Calculus and she had Geography.

I sat through the whole thing, not even paying attention. She was just explaining stuff I already knew. I kept looking at the clock as my knees we're shaking impatiently. So maybe I am excited to see these boys. Eh whatever. As the bell ring, I got out of there so fast, I couldn't even believe it. I met up with Sierra who was just walking in and she smiled back at me. We we're one of the first people in here. We took our seats in our usually assigned seats, next to each other which I still find hard to believe but pretty cool. People we're walking in with their friends and some we're walking lonesome. I saw a couple new faces but then again, maybe I just don't know them.

Our new English teacher walked in. She seemed nice. Probably around 30 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, usual teacher style. Thank God we don't have one of those scary teachers.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to your first day of Junior year! Some of you are sophomores though I believe. I bet I'm just as excited as you are." She said, jokingly. Yeah right. Everyone laughed, taking her joke not seriously. She smiled and continued talking. "As you know, English is all about Literature, writing, experiencing new things and we will be taking notes, writing in journals and reading different passages. I'm excited already!" This teacher was already on my nerves. She seemed _too_ happy. As she was introducing herself [thank God we don't have to do that middle school thing when we get up and introduce ourselves] these boys came in. The first dude was kinda tall, he had dark hair and had that rock style. Skinny jeans and a shirt which was sorta tight so you can tell he had those muscles. He didn't smile, he actually looked pretty mean if you ask me. The next boy was shorter then him, obviously the younger one. He had curly hair and the same sense of style but he had on a loose graphic tee with black skinny jeans and converse, sorta like the other dude. He seemed nicer though, but he looked sorta shy.

Everyone turned to look at them, including me and Sierra. Sierra turned to me and grinned. I gave her a half smile.

"Oh hello! You two must be the Gray's! I'm Miss. Summers! Ready for some English?" She said happily.

The shorter one smiled at her and the only one gave her a cold stare. Gosh, how mean can you get? She showed them were to sit and the mean one was coming in my aisle. I looked to the opposite side of Sierra, so my right, and I see an empty desk. Oh great he's sitting next to me. He didn't look at me, he took his seat next to me and I can tell he wasn't smiling. The other one sat closer up.

I noticed Taylor, who was sitting diagonally from him and she smiled at him. He looked up at her and she waved. He looked back but didn't wave back. Ha ha, Taylor. He obviously don't like you.

Through the whole class period, I felt awkward, like someone was looking at me or something. I tried sitting different ways but I still felt the same. I looked from the corner of my eye and he was LOOKING AT ME. He had no expression on his face, he just looked. As I was about to say something, the bell rang. I jumped and got up out of my seat as fast as possible. Great, this dude was going to affect my grade because I can't even concentrate with the dumb butt looking at me. I speed walked to my next class, praying he wasn't in it, but as I turned around, I noticed he was following me.

**I know, sorta cheesy or something but I really didn't know how to end it, and I wanted a sorta-cliffhanger so hopefully that left ya wondering! If you think these chapters were boring, wait until you get to read the next upcoming ones! They are more interesting. These are just the introduction. And don't worry, Smitchie will happen soon! Just not right away because then that won't be fun. (; But please review! I love you all and yes, I WILL REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES! Just review with a short, fun review about my story and then tell me what story you are in the process of writing and I will return the favor. That's how nice I am. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEP. 4 favorites, 17 alerts, and 12 reviews!? GUYS!!! THAT'S SO GOOD! For now at least! Aw, I'm so happy! I love you all, seriously! I got only 2 reviews for my first chapter but 10 on the new one? That's awesome! Please keep doing that because I get so happy when I get emails, specially if it's a review! I will always read and review your stories if you review mine, okay? EEP, ha ha. Oh, sorry for submitting this a million times, I couldn't edit so I had to delete, fix and add again.**

**Okay, anyway..moving on. This chapter is a bit longer and more interesting! So please read and review!**

**Oh and I'll do this Disclaimer thing.**

**Disclaimer-** **I do not own Camp Rock or the characters involved :(**

Chapter 3

**STILL IN MITCHIE'S POV**

Was he following me? Does he have the same class that I do? I had Gym, so hopefully he didn't. Gym was one of my worst classes. Volleyball: Gets hit in the head. Basketball: Gets yelled at for losing. Soccer: Trips on my own feet. Yes, I suck at sports and yes I'm clumsy. I guess half of the girls my age are.

I heard footsteps behind me and they were getting louder and louder. I didn't know what to do. Should i turn around? I didn't but i still heard the person coming. There was 2 minutes left to get to Gym so i picked up my pace, not caring anymore who was behind me but as i was walking, i felt someone brush right past me and it was him. That was mean. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Even if he has Gym too i don't care. He makes me feel awkward but I don't care. I kept walking until I reached the locker rooms. I went in, changed, blah blah blah and took any seat. We will probably get new seats soon. We start out with warm ups like jumping jacks and push ups and all that then we get on to the stupid game. I don't know what we're doing but hopefully it's not something i suck at. Oh wait, i suck at everything..I watched as each person came out of the locker rooms. Yes there are separate locker rooms for the males and females. The males came out as groups and they we're joking around. The females came out with their cliques being stupid and laughing. Of course they had to roll up their shorts so they can show off their perfect legs. Ugh. I got my uniform in a bit larger than i would because i don't want to reveal my body like them..

I kept watching the people until then **he** came out..great. He didn't look at me but gosh, he looked so cute..i never noticed his features clearly..His dark hair was straight..his face was like perfect..as if he's never got a zit in his life..and his body..boy was he in good shape. Damn, i love how the boys have big muscles. Ugh, why am i thinking that?

He sat down, not close from me, far away actually. Thank God. I don't him to see me. Finally after 5 minutes everyone was out and the teacher started talking. It was some old man who was probably around 50. He seemed nice but he did have a loud voice. He talked about the year, the rules, blah blah and now it was time to get new seats. ABC order? Probably. He sat all the people with A-F. Then he got to G.

"Shane Grey, right here." I saw him get up and sit down right in the middle. He kept saying names then he got to me. I smiled at him as he told me to sit 2 more places over then where i was sitting. Great, i was sitting diagonally from Shane is it? Finally he was finished and we started on our warm ups. I couldn't even concentrate, i kept looking at how he was doing his warm ups..The way his hair bounced up and down..the way his body looked...ugh Mitchie, get your head straight! This is gross! He probably likes Taylor or something.

When we we're finished we started that stupid game with the balls and you have to throw it or whatever. Whats it called? Dodge ball?. He was on the other team and i was on this stupid boring team. There was a few other girls just standing by the wall doing nothing so i pretended to blend in. I saw him throwing the ball, noticing how his muscles looked while doing so..Damn, i keep doing that!

As i was sighing about a million times and watching [thank Goodness no one really noticed me or these other sluts here] i felt a ball hit me in the gut. "OWW." I said out loud. The girls looked my way and made a mean face. I seriously wanted to give one right back but i really don't want to deal with their drama right now. I looked at the other team to see him laughing with some other guy. He looked at me and laughed. Not in a making-fun-way but in a -ha ha-i-can't-believe-i-hit-her way. Wait, i have to be out right? As i was walking, the teacher blew the whistle. Thank Goodness! I smiled to myself. Maybe this is his way of talking to me? Eh, whatever. I changed and got out to wait for the bell to ring. I was usually the first one out while the other girls re-applied their lip gloss and crap.

I saw him walk out with the boy he was laughing at me with. They didn't notice me so i didn't look at them. The bell finally rang after what felt like forever and i walked to my class that Sierra was in, Science. I noticed he walked a different way. Thank God! I was getting sick of him. I really wish i knew who he was though.

I walked in and Sierra was writing in her journal. She noticed me as i sat down next to her. "Hey Sierra!" I said happily.  
"Whoa, what happened?" She asked me in confusion.

I laughed. "I got hit with a ball in Gym!"

Sierra looked confused. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Sierra, he hit me with it! Maybe that's his way of talking to me?"

"Wait, who?" She asked.

"Duh, Shane!"

"Oh., you mean the new guy? You like him!?"

"SHH!" I said, covering her mouth. "I don't know..he makes me feel something..different..and i can't stop thinking about him.."

"Aw." She cooed. I rolled my eyes. "You do like him! But you guys need to talk.."

"We will.." I said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow in English."

"You better! You know, he seems like your type."

"Shane Grey? No, Sierra. I don't judge but he seems like a rebel to me."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "How do you know?" As she asked, the bell rang and in came the teacher. Glad today is **almost** over.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The bus pulled up to my street and me followed by other random kids walked out. Today was so weird. Who was this **Shane **and why was he acting like that towards me?

I walked in my house and saw my mom at the table. "Hi honey! How was your first day?" She was looking through different cook books. Yes, my mom is a cook and my dad owns a hardware store. So what if my mom isn't the president of Hot Tunes China?

"Uh, great. Well I gotta go work on some homework. Talk to you later." I said quickly, trying to get rid of her.

"Wait, honey! Are you okay?"

I stopped on the stairs and turned around. I flashed a smile. "Mom, I'm good. Just gonna work on some homework and take a nap. No biggie."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

I nodded and continued walking up the stairs. I got to my room and closed it. Now what? Sometimes I wish I was one of those popular girls who sees a cute boy and goes at them right away but no, I have to be all shy and afraid. I mean, I was totally sure he's a rebel, a jock, a popular kid. How do I know that? Okay, so I'm judging, but if you look at him, his perfect hair, his beautiful face and his gorgeous body, he deserves a pretty girl who has great self-confidence. That is the total opposite of me. I looked in my full-size mirror. My hair was straight, but not perfect. My bangs we're ruffled and my outfit? Skinny navy jeans with an orange shirt. Cute..not. I see all the girls and they have expensive, cool clothes. The only good thing about me is that I'm not what they call 'chubby'.

I sighed and fell on my bed. Maybe I need to write a new song too get this things out of my head. I get up and get my notebook titled "Mitchie's Songs" and started writing..

20 minutes later I have the beginning, the middle and the chorus but I feel like it's missing something. Oh well. I take my guitar and begin to play.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I took a deep breathe and sighed. I put my guitar down and closed my notebook. Maybe one day I'll figure out what's missing..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The next day I was even more excited then the first day. Well just to see what would happen with Shane. I got through my classes better than yesterday and I actually felt confident! Today would be the day I would talk to him! I looked pretty too. I straightened my hair extra and it looked longer and I was wearing my prettiest shirt, a pink and blue striped tee and my black skinny jeans. I smiled extra and even Sierra noticed. Well, not much shock there.

"Wow, Mitchie, you're smiley today! What's up?"

"I actually feel confident! I am going to talk to Shane!" I said happily, well trying to hide it while bitting my lip.

She looked happy. "I'm so glad, Mitch. You know, you seemed really down for the past weeks. I'm glad you're starting to be the real you."

I smiled, though I really don't believe I was **that** down, but whatever. "Thanks." We got on with the class, then there was Math. I got through that to. Once the bell rung for **English** I almost ran out of there. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I didn't but I was dying to see what would happen.

As I walked in, all I noticed was Sierra's hurt face. Oh no..I walked in, not looking at anyone else and went up to her. "What happened?" I asked in shock. Sierra almost **never** got sad about something. She usually saw the best in things.

"Well, if you want to ruin you're confidence, don't look, but if you want to sit, I suggest you look."

I was confused so all I did was turn around..and dropped my books while looking..shocked. Luckily no one noticed. I turned around, with my mouth still hanged open, and then I became not hurt..but disappointed.

"I don't get it.." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mitch."

"It's not your fault you had to see this." I said while looking back at **them.** It was Mr. I-knew-he-was-too-good-to-be-true and stupid Tay-Whore MAKING OUT on MY DESK. I was getting angrier but the second and without even realizing it, I went up to them. I coughed to get their attention. "Excuse me." No reply. "Excuse me." I said again. They still kept going at it. "Excuse me!" I shouted. They both looked at me meanly. Thank God there wasn't many people in the classroom, including the teacher.

"Oh, Mitchie. You finally decided to get up over shyness?" She smiled quickly but with a fake gesture.

I rolled my eyes and her. "No, I just find it disrespectful that two people have to be making out on my desk.

What's his face got off and looked at me. Ugh. "Sorry, Mitchie was it? We didn't know it was yours." Oh my God, he's so fake!

I didn't smile, actually I didn't have much expression. "Whatever." And with that, they both sat down. Oh wait, did I mention he sits next to me and I was so excited to talk to him? I knew today wasn't going to be the **best.** What a waste.

**And that's the end of Chapter 3! A bit longer, but they will get longer as the story goes. As of now, I have no more chapters written but if I see people reviewing I will get encouraged and I will write some! Again, thanks to ALL THE REVIWERS and the people who took the time to alert It and at least read it! It's not much but it's something! Thanks all! **

**P.S- Did you see the cute moment of Jemi on Demi's Don't Forget Deluxe Edition? So cute! Love them!**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PEACE!**

**-N**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am in so much shock right now. It's not much but I have 21 reviews for only 3 chapters! To me, it's a lot! I expected like almost none..When you guys read my story and alert me, especially review, I get so happy you have no idea. I'm glad others actually like my stories other than myself. **

**Anyways, I know y'all seemed pretty mad towards Shane and trust me, I was too, but in this chapter you'll start to like him more and more. And remember, just like in Camp Rock, he does have that attitude problem..so what will Mitchie do? **

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! (:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters..not yet at least. (;**

**Chapter 4**

My heart pounded out of my chest as I was yes, that brave enough to speak up for myself. I've never really done that before. Usually if someone was talking bad about me or actually saying something to my face, I wouldn't say anything. But this was like somehow worser of all those put together. Your so called stalker is making out with your so called worst enemy on your desk? I guess they deserve each other since they're both need an attitude adjustment. Ugh. I looked at Sierra who was already looking at me in a worriedly-friend way. She smiled slightly and then the bell rang. The teacher came in, did the lesson then she was introducing the assignment for today.

"Okay guys, I'm going to assign your partners and you'll work on the vocabulary cards. You'll make them and test each other. It does seem pretty easy but it is only the second day of school, I don't want to start throwing huge assignments at you."

Some people groaned and then this guy spoke up. "Can we pick our partners?"

Miss. Summers rolled her eyes. "No, that's not acceptable in my class. Last year, no one got their work done."

"But we're totally different people." He protested.

She shook her head. "Maybe next time. For now, I want to see you all work together with people you probably don't even know." Great, I hope she sets me up with someone besides this loser next to me. She called off names randomly but sometimes the people she called off we're sitting right next to each other. Maybe me and Sierra will be partners! "Sierra and James." She called off. Great. She called off more names til she called off my name.."Mitchie and...hmm." She looked up at me then looked next to me at..him. No no no no no. She smiled and saw my expression. I guess I was an open book because my face probably says Don't set me up with him. She didn't listen to me.

"And Shane." I groaned quietly and I felt him looking at me. I took the courage and looked at him. He grinned. Ugh. She finished calling everyones names and we all had to get up and go to our partners. I noticed that Taylor was working with that curly-haired dude. Poor guy. He seemed shy to me, she'll probably scare him to death.

I gulped and looked at him. "So uh. I guess we're partners." He said awkwardly. Duh, obviously we're partners. I wanted to say that but knowing me, Mitchie; the timid one I didn't.

"Uh yeah." I smiled slightly. He took the courage and put our desks together. When I thought before sitting next to him was awkward, talk about almost elbow touching but I put my elbows on my lap and sighed. Miss. Summers smiled at us and dropped the Vocab list and the note cards on our desk. He took them first and took out his pen.

"So your just not gonna say anything?" I asked.

He looked up and rolled his eyes. "So you want me to talk to you?"

"Well we are partners.." I said making him look dumb.

"Well sorry for looking at your face that practically said 'Don't talk to me, I'm so scared of you!' He said, mocking me. Ha ha, not funny.

I laughed. "Yeah right. You just seem like an asshole to me."

He gasped. "You cursed!"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Ohm, yeah, it's not like you haven't heard that one before. Unless you haven't then I'm sorry."

"Why are you so different?" He blurted out.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Well you know all the girls think im hot, but you're not like all wanting to touch me..our flirt with me. I don't get it."

I smiled fastly. "Well Mr. Gray, that's because unlike Taylor, the girl you made out with, I'm a complete different person. Speaking of making out like idiots, why did you decide to do that in the first place..on my desk." Yes, I definitely needed to know this one.

"Because..she wanted..well to get you upset. She saw how proud you looked in the halls and she overheard you and your friend say something like you we're confident for once..because you wanted to talk to me." He explained while looking at me.

Ugh. I blushed slightly. "Well now you know."

"Hey, that's okay. That's why I hit you like that yesterday. I wanted you to notice me since you we're ignoring me yesterday.."

I rolled my eyes. "You wanted me to notice you?" I laughed. "Since when did you last have that happen to you?"

He laughed as well. "I'm not what you see on the outside, I'm what I am on the inside."

I looked at him in complete shock. "Since when did all this serious talk come from? I thought you we're a jock, a player, a two-timer." I babbled on. I was yes, in complete shock. I saw him making out with her..and how he looks, I thought he was like one of those football jocks that we already have enough of but why was he talking to me like this? Like he was trying to impress or something?

He looked offended and frowned. "A two-timer? Geez, what a way to bring me down, Mitchie."

I blushed and now I regretted saying that. "Oh, I'm sorry..I thought you already knew.."

He interrupted me. "No, I didn't. But hey, whatever. You like judging, then don't talk to me because I thought you we're different." He snapped.

I looked at him, shocked that I still could. "But I don't, I'm just not used to talking to a popular person."

"And there you go again!" He said angrily while putting his hands up in frustration. "You know, if you want someone to be friends with you, you need to really trust the person and especially not judge people by what they look like or how they do things. Geez."

My hands we're sweating from being so nervous and my face was flushed as ever. I cannot believe I just offended him 2 times already. Maybe I need to shut my trap. "Uhh..well, uh, sorry." I stumbled over my words.

His eyes we're dark and he looked really mad. "Yeah whatever. Let's just do this damn project." He cursed under his breath and muttered something about not trusting pretty girls. God, what am I such a loser? Maybe I have no experience with boys, but seriously, doesn't my dad count? Okay, guess not.

We finished the cards but we didn't test them. I looked at Sierra and she and her partner we're testing each other and she was laughing. Why does she get all the good things? Okay, there I go again! Being jealous. But i have a right..he was really pissing me off and I hardly even knew who he was. I sighed and the bell rang. He looked up at me and said "Think about what I said, Mitchie Torres." And with that, he stormed out of there. Hurt was written all over my face and I was at lost for words. Sierra walked up to me and noticed my hurt face. "Oh no, Mitchie, what happened?" She put her hand on my shoulder for support.

I shaked my head. "Nothing. Forget it." And then I walked out of there without even realizing I probably just pissed off my best friend, oh wait, I mean only friend.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

During Gym, he didn't even look at me and we started the basketball lesson. We didn't really start, he just explained the rules. We got into teams and thank God we we're on separate teams.

But the weirdest thing besides the whole "incident" was his brother and what he said to me. "Seriously Mitchie, think about what he said to you because you do seem like a pretty cool girl." And he walked onto an opposite bus as I walked towards mine. First, he knows my name? Second, why on Earth did he have to tell his brother? What, he had no friends? Ugh.

I walked into my very air-conditioned house and smiled. At least I was at home. A place that I can actually breathe. My mom saw me smile at the feeling of the air and she spoke up. "Hey hon, how was your day?"

This time I felt like talking to someone. My mother! Wow, there's a shocker. "Not so well. Well I'm happy I'm home and that I have no homework but ugh."

"Let me guess." She said. "Boy drama?"

I looked puzzled. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm a mom and I know." She smiled. "Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me." I nodded and we sat down. For the past 20 minutes, I told her all about yesterday and how I said those things to Shane and how now I regret them.

"Oh baby, you didn't know. I know I raised you to be a very good women, but I know you are shy and I know you don't have much experience with boys.." She looked at me as I was rolled my eyes. Obviously. She continued, "But don't worry. Just give him his time and he'll realize that you can be a good friend." She patted my knee and kissed my head. "I love you and I'm going to go make dinner, okay?"

"Thanks mom, for everything. And I love you too." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I really do love my mom. She knows what to say every time and she knows how to make a daughter feel better. I went upstairs and closed my door quietly. I looked into my full-size mirror again, like yesterday and saw how puffy my eyes looked. Was I crying? I don't even remember if I did. It all went by so fast..Why do I even care for his feelings? What made him so special? Just because he was a human being like all of us? I took out my journal and started writing down some lyrics but nothing seemed to fit anywhere. I guess sometimes people aren't always in the mood to write when they're angry or sad. I slipped it back under my pillow and opened up my laptop. Since I had no homework, i might as well have fun online. It's usually what I do in my free time besides helping my mom cook, writing music, playing music, reading, listening to music or shopping. Yeah, I'm pretty boring.

I signed on to aim and saw that Sierra was on. I totally forgot I probably made her upset today!

**singaholicxo:** hey girl hey!

Sierra92: oh. it's you. I thought it was James.

**singaholicxo:** the guy u we're working with? sierra, why r u mad? :(

Sierra92: you we're being a total bitch to me before, Mitchie. I didn't like it.

**singaholicxo:** I kno, and I have a reason for that!

Sierra92: kay, what?

**singaholicxo:** u obviously kno me and what's his face, shane we're partners rite?

Sierra92: yes..

**singaholicxo:** we'll we were talkin and well i called him names like a two-timer and a player and he got all mad and said i shouldn't be judging..i regret it now. :( i hate myself..

Sierra92: WOW. ssrly? why did you say all that?

**singaholicxo:** i don't even remember sierra! but his bro talked to me saying i should think bout what he said..and he said something like i shouldn't judge people..idk! you kno me..:(

Sierra92: wowowow.

**singaholicxo:** say somethin besides wow lol.

**singaholicxo:** please?

Sierra92: mitchie idk if i can help you..you have to figure out what to do..maybe just ignore him.

**singaholicxo:** *gasp*

**singaholicxo: **i cant..its hard..

Sierra92: well then you will figure it out.

**Singaholicxo: **you arent much help

Sierra92: I kno im sorry but look i gotta go. ttyl. 33

**singaholicxo:** fine. bye 33

**(**Sierra92** has currently signed off.)**

I sighed and closed my laptop. That wasn't much help. It just put me back to where I was and I really didn't want that. I really wish I knew what to do though. I should have never said anything to him.

"Mitchie! Dinner is ready!" My mom shouted up to me. As she said that, my stomach growled. I guess I'll just do what my mom said, ignore him. If that was at all..possible.

**Again, that wasn't that long so I'm sorry but when I posted this, it was my spring break but I started homeschooling again (yes I am home schooled, I don't go to public school anymore) but hopefully I won't be so busy so I can keep posting this! But anyway...the next chapter, Shane will probably soften up..if you really want Smitchie to be GOOD. Anyways..please review! I will review one of your stories. I really want to beat the review number from last time which was 8 SO LET'S TRY TO DO IT (: I hope so because that would make me so happy! Thanks! **

**-N**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back! Who missed me? I missed you guys! Yes, after 3 days I miss the people who read and review my story, lmao. Anyway, I want to summarize how this story is doing so far!**

**  
8,024 words, 38 reviews, 1097 hits, 10 favorites and 28 alerts! That's good for me! Keep it up guys! Also I want to take the time and thank my amazing reviewers from this chapter..  
**

**Riley-The-Sadist848, djdangerlove-x, monko25, casey08, Eloisel54, . (4x), x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, xDaniElleLeiGh3x, cookie-cutter-rockstar, , xojonasbrothersxo, Kacee and ThisIsMeJC (4x)**

**  
Thank you all so much for reviewing and being amazing! **

**This next chapter is dedicated to Riley-The-Sadist848 because she has read and reviewed every time and has been nothing but pure nice to me, so thank you girl!**

**  
P.S- There is sort of a "Twilight" comparison in here! The movie didn't have much of the scene, but i knew the book did! You might know, if not, I will tell you at the end of this! (:**

**Disclaimer- I own Taylor, to be honest. She is NOT TAYLOR SWIFT! I don't know why I didn't say I own her..!**

**Chapter 5**  
It's been about 2 weeks since the incident with Shane. It was really hard for me not to look at him, but if I did, he would be looking at his paper or staring into space. Gosh, do I hate myself for speaking my mind. I mean, I thought he knew what he was. Flashbacks we're roaming in my mind about what Nate said.

_"Seriously Mitchie, think about what he said to you because you do seem like a pretty cool girl." _

Why would he be talking to me for? What, did Shane go to him and say "Bro, help me! This girl who is a shy bitch named Mitchie with brown long hair and bangs said bad things about me." And then starts crying like a big baby.

That made me laugh. You know, he probably did. I sighed and got off my bed. I was very lazy these days. All I did was go to school, come home, take a nap, go on my computer, dinner, T.V, then bed. Oh and if I had homework, I'd do it before watching T.V. As I was walking downstairs, I remembered one of the stupidest things that happened during these 2 weeks.

_I walked into the guidance office. You know the place to fix your classes, next year, etc. My teacher for Science asked me to hand some paper to the office and I gladly accepted it. I really wanted to get out of the class anyway. I walked up to the 3rd floor and when I looked into the window of the door, I saw that similar hair. Only one person owns that straight, perfect hair. I groaned but I had to walk in anyway. As I walked in, he didn't turn around. Actually no one noticed me. Thank God. I was going to be silent though. _

_  
"What the hell?! I need to get out of English!"_

_  
"What is the reason, Shane?" I heard the lady said._

_  
"Ugh." He groaned. "Forget it." And with that, he turned around and noticed me. He gave me a cold glare and walked out. Geez..What a loser. Trying to get rid of English because I'm in it?_

_  
The lady noticed me and stood there. "Do you know that guy?"_

_  
I laughed and then sighed. "I wish I didn't." And I handed her the paper._

Ugh terrible memories. That was the second day after the drama happened. I mean, I can't blame him, he wanted to ignore me permanently..but if I we're him, I would just ask the teacher to switch seats. Anyway, I thanked God that we didn't have to do any more partner work.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" My mom asked me as she was looking at me like I was crazy. She snapped me back out of my thoughts and I noticed I was on the last stair but in space.

"Sorry mom."

"Thinking about Shane?" She asked as she put her dishes into the sink.

I gave her a weird look but her back was towards me. "What? Mom! What makes you think I'm thinking of that loser?" I asked. Okay, yes she was right! I was.

"Hon, I think you need to either forget it forever or if you are dying inside, just maybe..talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, remember, he wants to ignore me." I sighed. "Plus, I'm scared."

"Do you want me to call his mom?" She asked.

"WHAT?" I asked loudly. Then I started laughing. "Mom, that is sooo grade school!"

She laughed. "But I know how much of a shy girl you are.."

I sighed once again. " I know mom, but I don't need you're support. Okay, maybe for the after effects, but not for the actual thing. Thanks a lot, mom. You know what? I'm going to go take a walk, okay?" I needed one.

"Yeah sure. Just take a sweater, it's a bit cold out."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother."

**Shane's POV**

I'm so stupid. I didn't know what to do. Feels like everything I did was for a waste. Ignore her? Hard. Switch classes? Couldn't. Be depressed? It was getting on not only my family but Nate and Jason's nerves.

Nate would say._ "Dude you're a wreck. Talk to her." _And Jason?_ "Shane. You are so sad. Why don't you help me make my birdhouse?"_ Yeah, like that would happen.

So what do I do for a living? Sleep. Or lay in my bed. Doing nothing. I sighed and looked at the clock. It read 7 P.M and for a second, I thought I was late for school already but I realized it was dark out so it had to be P.M not A.M. What is going on with my crazy self?

I got up, put a sweater on and ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to take a walk." I announced as I got to the door. She smiled and waved me off. "Okay, be back soon." And I walked out.

The cool air breezed on my face and I didn't even realize how cold it was. I hardly knew where I was going, but I'm letting my feet take me there.

As I was walking already 2 blocks up from my place, I noticed a girl sitting on a rock. I could hardly tell who it was but she had her knees to her chest and her long hair was in her face. Should I be the nice guy or should I just ignore her? I thought for a second and my thoughts we're telling me to see who it is and so I did. I walked up to her. I still couldn't tell who it was so maybe I should speak up. "Uh, hi. Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't look up. She didn't move. I don't even think she breathed either. "Uh, you there?" I asked again. No response. I waited a few more minutes then I spoke up again. "Sorry for bothering you but I happened to notice you sitting here and I really wanted to know what's wrong."

I noticed that she slowly moved. I still couldn't see who she was. Damn.

"Well thanks for support but I think I need to be alone right now." She spoke up quietly. I understood her clearly. Her voice sounded familiar but I ignored that.

"Well sorry for caring so much. I better get going then."

She pushed her hair out of her face and then I saw it. Her face. I knew who she was. Mitchie. Great. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, I better go." She said quickly and started running the opposite way, not the way I was coming.

"Wait! Mitchie wait!" I called out. She looked back at me. "What do you want?" She asked. "We're suppose to forget about each other."

She slowly started walking back to me until she was a couple spaces apart from me. "Mitchie." I said slowly. "Listen. I don't think I can ever ignore you."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't even know me yet you say you can't ignore me?"

I gave her a confused look. "You know what I mean. I hate knowing that someone else hates my guts." I confessed.

Her face grew softer. "Shane." She whispered. "I don't hate you. I hate what you did."

I nodded. "I know. I was such an asshole!" I said, beating myself down.

She frowned. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Listen, maybe if you had you're attitude adjustment, I'd love to be your friend or uh acquaintance." She smiled.

I grinned back. "Great! So uh should we hug?" I asked. That probably sounded weird.

She gave a half of a smile. "It is kinda awkward." She said, laughing slightly. "How about a handshake?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I shook her hand and I noticed how perfect it fit in mine but I ignored what I was thinking and shook it lightly. "I feel like a businessman." I joked.

She laughed as well. "You sure don't look like one."

"Thanks." I replied. I looked around then I totally forgot about dinner. "Crap, I totally forgot my mom is expecting me for dinner."

I can tell she was disappointed but she nodded. "Same. My mom is such a worrier."

I nodded. "Same with my mom. Hey, our moms should meet."

She laughed. "Maybe another time. I guess I'll see ya at school then?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. "School. Uh, goodnight Mitchie."

"Bye Shane." She smiled and turned around to walk back at her house. I stood there watching her for a couple of seconds until I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed and walked back into my house. At least now I don't have to be boring old Shane Gray. Now I can be Mr. Hot Shane Gray. I laughed to myself and walked back to my house for dinner.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Still in Shane's POV**

I walked in at the sight of them still eating dinner. I closed the door lightly but they still noticed me.

"Hey Shane." My dad said.

"Hey guys. What's for dinner?"

My mom smiled. "Mash potatoes, gravy and turkey. Your just about time for it. Sorry we're eating so late." She said.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. Wow, I spent 30 minutes out there with her.

"So what took so long, bro?" Nate asked.

"Yeah!" Jason asked as well.

"Well I.." I stuttered. "Uh."

"He was out with a girl!" Frankie shouted. Dang it.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Figured." Then he continued, "At least you're not boring, dude."

I laughed and my mom spoke up as I sat down and got some food on my plate. "So who's the girl, Shane?"

I groaned and everyone laughed. Well expect Jason. He never understands anything. "Uh, well it's.."

"Mitchie?" Nate asked. He looked at me and I couldn't hide my expression which is _"Oh shit, he found out."_

I couldn't speak so I nodded. My mom cooed at me. "Aw, Shane! Is this the girl you we're upset about?"

Frankie talked for me. "Yes, mom. He was miserable without her." Everyone awed at me and I groaned.

"Can we just eat now or should I go upstairs and ignore you all?" I announced while fixing my hair. My face was probably about 100 colors of pink put together.

My dad understood and then nodded. We did the speech thing to God about how he blessed us with our lives and this food and then we started eating. Throughout the whole meal, no one mentioned Mitchie or anything. We talked about Jason's college earnings and Nate's love life. Poor guy.

It was already 8:15 and my mom called it quits. I didn't even bother to ask if she needed help and I ran upstairs to my room where I belonged.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mitchie's POV **

**(Before they started talking again)**

After my mom told me to put my sweater on, I did and walked outside. It was very cold but I didn't mind. I hardly knew where I was going but I remember a rock that I used to go to when I was little. It was a place where I could think. It wasn't much far from here, only 2 blocks or so, so I started to walk. As I reached it, I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I kept thinking about **him** and how he hates me. He wanted to ignore me. He wanted nothing to do with me. Before, I said I didn't want a boyfriend, but now I wish I had one so I could've had the experience with guys. I stayed there for 5 minutes in peace until I heard footsteps. Oh no.

"Uh, hi. Are you okay?" I heard the person ask. It was definitely a guy. I looked through my hair and saw converse shoes. Like that's gonna help me much.

I made sure not to move. At all. Not even breathe. I wish the person would go away.

He spoke up again. "Uh, are you there?" I gave no response and what felt like hours he spoke up again. "Sorry for bothering you but I happened to notice you sitting here and I really wanted to know what's wrong"

His voice sounds familiar but then again, most guys talk alike. Finally I had the nerve, I spoke up for him to leave me the hell alone. "Well thanks for support but I think I need to be alone right now."

"Well sorry for caring so much. I better get going then." He snapped. Without even thinking, I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up. Oh no. Oh no. Oh Hell no. My eyes went wide and I went into shock. I didn't prepare for this! Shane Gray?! He looked up at me, but he didn't have much of a shocked expression then I did.

Easiest way to escape? Run! "Uh, I better go." I said quickly and I started running the way my house was.

"Wait! Mitchie wait!" He called out.

I looked back at him. "What do you want?" I asked. "We're suppose to forget about each other." I said as I started to slowly to walk to him. I got to a few spaces away from him.

"Mitchie." He said slowly. "Listen. I don't think I can ever ignore you."

I rolled her eyes. "You don't even know me yet you say you can't ignore me?"

He gave me a confused look. "You know what I mean. I hate knowing that someone else hates my guts." He confessed.

My face grew softer. "Shane." I whispered. "I don't hate you. I hate what you did." There's a difference.

He nodded. "I know. I was such an asshole!" He said, beating himself down.

I hate when people yell towards themselves and tell themselves off. I frowned. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Listen, maybe if you had you're attitude adjustment, I'd love to be your friend or uh acquaintance." I smiled comfortably.

He grinned back. "Great! So uh should we hug?" He asked awkwardly. Hug? Not yet at least. Kinda weird.

I gave a half of a smile. "It is kinda awkward." I said, laughing slightly. "How about a handshake?" Better than nothing.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He shook my hand and I wanted to gasp but I didn't. I felt his smooth skin of his hand against mine and it felt like my hand should stay there forever, but I blocked that out of my mind "I feel like a businessman." He joked.

I laughed at his joke while looked up and down at his appearance. "You sure don't look like one."

"Thanks." He replied. He looked around, probably out of stuff to say to my boring self. "Crap, I totally forgot my mom is expecting me for dinner." He abruptly said.

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Same. My mom is such a worrier."

He nodded. "Same with my mom. Hey, our moms should meet."

Sounds like something girlfriend-boyfriend would do. Not..friends? I laughed. "Maybe another time. I guess I'll see ya at school then?"

"Yeah." He said quietly. "School. Uh, goodnight Mitchie."

"Bye Shane." I smiled and turned around to walk back to my house. I was a little sad because it felt like we we're only out there for like 5 minutes, but my mom is probably really worried so I kept walking. I really wanted to turn around but I knew he was already walking the other way so I forgot about it and dragged my feet up to my house.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . **

Mitchie walked up to her front door step and opened the door. She thought she would see her parents at the table, but she didn't. She began to worry, but decided the we're probably sleeping or maybe watching T.V. She walked in the living room and the T.V was off. "Okay." She said under her breath. She went upstairs to her their room and opened it. It was dark, but she could tell their bodies were on the bed. She sighed a breath of relief. It was only 9 but I guess her parents we're dead tired. Her mom was a cook and her dad owned a store, of course they would be. It's kind of weird though, since she, herself didn't even eat. She closed the door to leave them be and walked back into the kitchen.

"Soup. No too lunch." She said as she looked through the cabinets. She looked in one of the pots on the stove and saw the leftovers so she gladly took some.

While Mitchie was eating, all she thought about was Shane. How nicer he seemed. How much of a personality he had. How he made her laugh and specially how their hands just seemed to connect but what are the odds of him falling for her? She didn't even ask him if he liked Taylor, but knowing him, he probably did. She used her stupid charm. Mitchie remembered when she said she uses all the guys and then just digs them into her land. That's so true but hopefully Shane wouldn't allow that. Would he?

Mitchie finished up, put her dishes in the sink, turned off the light and ran up to her room to go to bed. It was only 9:30 but she was dead tired.

Mitchie then looked at the floor at her laptop. She hadn't been on-line today so she started it up and signed on to AIM. She saw that there was no one on. She kinda figured. She opened up her Internet Explorer and typed it twitter. Twitter was a huge, popular website where everyone had to ask that one simple question. **What are you doing?** Mitchie didn't have many followers but she had the people she was following. Celebrities. Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Jordin Sparks, and others. She looked at anything they typed. Demi and Miley talking about ice cream. Jordin talking about going to the studio and so on. She sighed. Nothing was fun anymore. As she closed out Twitter, an IM box showed up. She looked at the screen name curiously.

"Srockstar89?" She asked, then laughed.

**Srockstar89: **hey Mitchie..it's Shane!

Mitchie looked at the screen with her mouth hanging open in shock. Shane has her aim?

_Singaholicxo: _Uh. hi. How do you have my aim?

**Srockstar89: **Nate.

_Singaholicxo: _Nate? How?

**Srockstar89: He saw it on Sierra's notebook. **

_Singaholicxo: _Sierra?

_Singaholicxo: _Does he like her?

**Srockstar89: **No, he was just looking. They have some other class together and they sit next to each other

_singaholicxo:_ oh..haha. Sorry. (:

_**Srockstar89: **_it's fine. So aren't you tired?

At that moment, Mitchie yawned. Guess he knew her well.

si_ngaholixo: _yes...should I go?

**Srockstar89: **aw..no..:(

_singaholixo: _shane..

_**Srockstar89: **_mitchie..

_singaholicxo: _shane..

_**Srockstar89: **_where are we going w/ this?

_Singaholicxo: _idk haha, well goodnight then..

**Srockstar89: **k..goodnight!

_**(**Singaholicxo **has currently signed off)**_

Mitchie smiled and closed her laptop. Tomorrow may actually be a good day. Hopefully.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked into the school like a different girl. I had Shane as a friend now and like the other day with the drama, I looked good. My hair was straight as normal but I had on a pink v-neck tee and my regular skinny jeans with my rainbow leopard flip flops. Yes, and I love them. I smiled as I saw Sierra and she was talking to..Nate?

"Yeah, it's in my locker. I'll get it before the bell." He said. Then he noticed me and smiled. "Hey, Mitchie?" He looked up and down at me. "You look good!" And he walked away. I blushed a little and Sierra laughed.

"Well you do! How are you?" She asked me.

"Fine. Why?" I asked.

"Because I think I know someone who has a crush on Shane." She laughed. I blushed again but hit her arm lightly.

"I don't."

"Do too." She fought back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"What are we, grade schoolers are over again?" I turned my head around to see Shane. I grinned, happy that he was here but I tried not to show it too much.

"Hey.." I said. Sierra looked at me, then at him and smiled. We both looked at her, confused. She saw our expressions.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later, Mitchie." I waved goodbye to her and she walked away. I turned back to Shane. "So I'll see you in English or did you switch your class?" I joked.

He looked at me seriously then burst out laughing. "No, I won't, I promise." He said. "So I'll talk to ya later."

I smiled. "Alright, see you Shane." He smiled at me one more time then walked to his class. The bell rang and then I realized it. He put on a charm to make me late. I groaned, but picked up my backpack anyway. Today was gonna be a long day and thanks to Shane it might be a little better. I walked to my first period which was art and sat down. The teacher wasn't even in there yet so I was lucky. Shane's plan failed. Ha.

Taylor was in this class of course and she was sitting on her desk with two of her other friends who practically copy everything she does. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Nice outfit. Where did you come out? Emo land? Oh by the way. Skinny jeans only look good on girls who are tall and thin. Not tall and fat." She joked and a few others laughed. I looked at her with the urge to cry but the I'd look like an idiot so I took a deep breathe and looked down at my thighs. They we're like a normal girl's legs. I don't see what she means.

"Aw, look, Mitchie agrees with me! Wow. How sad." Taylor said with her fake voice. I couldn't take her and all her crap. If I weren't shy I would've beat her ass by now. Luckily, the teacher walked in and she hurried up and sat down. Ugh. Maybe today would be a longer, painful day. Is it English yet?

**That's the end of Chapter 5! More longer than the others. I listened to a few people saying they wanted them longer and they will get longer. I loved some parts but HATED most of it, like the end. This is only 8 pages on my word but it's usually 4 but now its 8. So I hope you liked it..and I hope you guys keep the reviews up. Remember, review and I will review one of your stories. Specially if you are a new reader! Pwease? Anyway, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PUT ME ON ALERT, MESSAGED ME OR REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! If you have any ideas for this story, you can review it or if you want it to be private, pm me! Thanks guys!**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my Jonas! No freaking way! Last time I mentioned I had: 8,024 words, 38 reviews, 1097 hits, 10 favorites and 28 alerts! Now it's..12,390 words, 63 reviews, 1646 hits, 18 favorites and 37 alerts! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! This is amazing! 38-61 reviews in one chapter? That is 23 I believe! Oh my Gosh! Sorry, I say that a lot, haha. Thank you so much! I am so thrilled to know people love my story! I thought I'd only get one review, then I'd have to delete it! You are almost beating out the See You Again reviews which is 69! I love you guys..seriously. All your reviews make me smile.**

**  
Oh I wanted to say sorry to Christina (i don't know why but your account name never shows up) but she's Crazy For Joe Jonas..but put periods after each word lol. Sorry about not listing you down in the previous chapter. I was rushing to get it up for you all, but you are awesome, Christina! Thank you!**

**  
So this chapter is the same length kinda and I TRIED to make it fun for you all. I know you all we're really excited for English class so here you go!**

**  
Disclaimer- I own Taylor aka Non-Swift and this James dude that may have an effect on this story later..hmm. (:**

Chapter 6

I walked in finding Shane talking to his brother, Nate and Sierra talking to James. I guess her and James have secret crushes on each other? I took my usual seat and looked over at Shane. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. He seemed happy to see me. I really need to talk to him about before though, how he almost got me late. Him and his charmness. "Hey, Si." I said as Sierra was talking to James. She turned around with a slight-annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, Mitchie?" She said through her teeth, pretending to smile at me. I love getting her annoyed. She seemed most fun at that time. The rest of the time? Probably caring for her school work.

"What's up?" I asked her casually. I looked at James and he winked at me. I was gonna make a face, but he was still staring, so me being nice, I smiled at him. She looked back at him. "I'll talk to you later, James." She said. He nodded and went back to his seat. "What do you want, Mitchie?" She asked me coldly.

"To talk? Why? What's up?"

"I was just about to ask him to the Back to School dance, but no! You had to interrupt!"

I looked at her confusedly. "Back to school dance? Since when?"

sighed. "You don't know about that?" She shook her head. "Mitchie. It's been on the walls for days. It's Friday, so if you want to go, you better find the guy your gonna ask."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why do I have to ask the guy?" Like I could. I'm too shy for that.

"It's girls ask the guys! It can't always be the guys job, Mitchie." She told me smartly. I rolled my eyes. Obviously.

The bell rang and everyone ran to get to their usual seat, including Shane. He smiled at me and for a second, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Not that I liked him or anything. As the teacher was teaching, I felt awkward..yet again. I looked at him and he looked deep into her lesson, for once. What a shock. My knees kept shaking, my palms started to warm, and my face felt hot. I put my hands on my knees to stop them from shaking, but that wasn't much help. I fixed my hair and my shirt, trying to avoid how terrible I looked. Red face, shaking, and I felt terrible. What was going on with me?

"Mitchie?" My teacher asked. I gazed up at her, as my face felt even hotter and I tried to smile, but I don't think it came out that way. "What's wrong?" I looked around and everyone was looking at me. I looked at Shane and he was looking at me with a worried look on his face. Ugh.

"Uhm...uh..not-not-thing..." I stuttered.

Miss. Summers shake her head. "You don't look so good." She put her hand on my head to feel how hot I was. "Mitchie..you need to see the nurse." She announced sadly. I don't know if I noticed, but I groaned slightly.

"Would anyone like to help Mitchie to the nurses? I don't want her to pass out." She eyed at everyone and Shane had his hand raised. "I will." He said softly. I smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks so much Shane! I'll give you your homework when you get back. Mitchie, if you won't return, I'll give it to Shane okay?"

I hardly understood what she said, but I nodded and she went back up to teach. I looked at Sierra and she gave me a half smile and then went back to her book. Shane helped me out of the door by holding me up with his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Shane, it's not like I broke my legs or anything." I said. He moved his arm away from my shoulder.  
"Alright." He said softly. "So, what do you think is..up?"

I shook my head. "I don't know..I hate this. I'm so embarrassed." I put my hands to my face to cover my eyes.

"Hey, don't be. Everyone needs a little attention somehow." He said, then laughed. Wow, even with a sick girl, he can still crack jokes?

I laughed softly. "Well, I don't like the spotlight." I confessed.

"I guess we're different then." He said, looking at me, with a smile.

I laughed. "I kinda figured." Before I knew it, we reached the office and Shane helped me walk in. The nurse noticed right away. She smiled at us both.

"Hi, what's wrong?" She asked with a frown. She seemed..nice.

Shane spoke up. "Well in class, she got really hot, and she couldn't stop shaking. I think she has a fever."

The nurse nodded. "Alright, sweetie, come here and sit down." She said, pointing to the couch-like seat. I smiled at her and sat down. She took out the thermometer and put it in my mouth. 2 minutes later, her eyes grew wide.

"This isn't good."  
"What is it?" I heard Shane ask.

"104.5" She said. I heard Shane gasp as my whole body grew hotter. No way. I had a massive fever. "There is no way you can stay here, Mitchie. I'm going to call your mom." I groaned. I really didn't want to leave. I was having such a good day.

She went into another room where the phone was and I rested my head against the wall. "So, you can go back if you want. I don't want you to miss anything because of me."

"No." He said. "I won't miss anything. I'll stay to help you and stuff. What are friends for?" He smiled.

I smiled, but something in my body wished that sentence would be changed. Oh well. "Thanks so much."

"Anytime." He replied. The nurse came back in and smiled nicely to me. "Your mom will be here in 5 minutes. You may get your stuff now. I see your boyfriend here wants to help you get ready?"

What? Boyfriend? "No, he's my friend." I corrected her. I heard Shane laugh a little. The nurse smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. He just seemed so protective of you, I didn't know."

I nodded. "That's okay." I smiled at her. I got up weakly and turned to Shane. He put his arm around me again and we walked back to my locker. As we walked, there was complete silence. I coughed a little and that seemed to get his attention. "So, will you be back tomorrow?"

"Probably not." I sighed. "I'm rarely absent and when I'm sick, my mom makes a huge deal out of it. I probably won't be back til Friday." I said, as I was putting my books into my bag.

"Oh. Well in that case..I wanted to ask you something." He said. I looked up at him. "Alright, what is it?"  
"Well, I.."

"MY BABY!" I heard my mom say. I looked up and I saw her with her arms open. I got up as she hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry. What happened?" As she was hugging me, I saw the look on Shane's face. He was annoyed. I gave him an apologetic smile. "I don't know." I replied. She un-hugged me. "I'm sorry. We're going to the doctor as soon as we get home."

I groaned and Shane laughed a little. My mom looked at him. "Hi, who are you?"

"Oh..I'm."

"This is Shane. He helped me go to the Nurse's Office and back. He's my friend."

He smiled at her as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Shane. Thanks for taking care of my daughter."

He nodded. "Oh no problem." I put my sweater on and closed my locker. I turned to Shane. "I guess I'll see you on line tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled. "Get well soon, Mitchie." I smiled at him. "Thanks." He looked at me one more time, waved to my mom and then walked back to English. I sorta felt sad that he left, but I was even more sad that I was sick.

"He seemed really protective of you. I think he likes you." My mom said as we we're walking to the door. "In a million years." I said back, not believing her.

She sighed. "I saw the way he looked at you."

"He was just worried."

We walked to the car and my mom opened my door, then hers. "Well that, but he seemed very protective, and in his eyes, I saw something there."

I got in and so did she. She started the car and started to drive out of the parking space. "Mom, you we're probably just dreaming. He's like the hottest guy in school."

"So you do like him?" She asked, looking at me for a second then turned back to the road.

"I don't know." I sighed. "At first, I didn't, but I don't. He changed, I guess."

My mom smiled. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"He is. To me at least."

My mom didn't reply anymore. She turned on the radio to some soulful music. Time for the doctor. Great.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"A WHAT?" I shouted in front of the nurse, the doctor and my mom. They had just told me what I had. The flu?  
"Yeah..I know you've had this before, but it seems pretty severe..a rash, the high fever, the shaking, the nausea feeling, all of that relates. I do have to say, I think she should be out of school for awhile.."

"No!" I groaned.

My mom looked at me and nodded. "Yes. I won't be able to pick up her work since I'll be at work, but Mitchie can you ask a friend?"

"Probably Sierra." I said. Oh no. I just thought of something. "Great. I'm going to miss the back to school dance." I sighed.

The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I think you need to rest up. Don't worry, they'll be plenty of other dances left." Like that made me feel any better. I smiled and nodded though.

"Alright, thank you guys so much. I'll give her the medicine. How long should she be out for?"

The doctor looked like he was thinking then said "Probably 4-5 days. Sorry, Mitchie."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Well thanks." I said softly.

He nodded. "Feel better." And he walked out. Same with the nurse. She smiled at me and talked to my mom for a second then left. I got off the bed-like thing and my mom smiled. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Mom, I feel like a baby. Everyone is treating me like one."

"Well you never get sick." She said as we we're walking out. I knew that was the reason. "Oh." Was all I said. Later, I need to ask Sierra if she can get my homework..

**. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .. .. . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .**

[**Bold **will be **Mitchie** and **italic** will be** Sierra**! It's easy that way!]

**"Hey, Sierra?"**

_"Oh, hey Mitchie! How are you?"_

**"Not so well..I have like a severe case of the flu. Anyway, can you pick up my homework for me?"**

_"Gee, Mitchie..I wish I could. I'm going to Spain on a trip with my class..for like a whole week..I'm sorry."_

I tried not to sound disappointed. **"Oh..great. Now who is going to get it?"**

_"Your mom?"_

**"Work."**

_"Dad?"_

**"You know he won't know where to go."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"To be honest. He never cared for me and my grades."**

_"That's not true!"_

**"How would you know?"**

_"Every time I'm there, he's like the best dad!"_

**"He puts on a show."**

_"Oh my God, that's just a bunch of crap, Mitchie."_

**"You don't believe your best friend?"**

_"I don't know if I do....Mitchie..you are probably just saying this for attention.."_

WHAT? Me? Want attention? **"Excuse me?"**

_"Sorry.."_

**"Whatever. You changed."**

_"How?"_

"**Ever since you started talking to that James asshole!"**

_"He has nothing to do with it, Mitchie!"_

**"Whatever. So you're gonna miss the party too?"**

_"Yes."_

**"But I thought you'll be in Spain?"**

_"Spain?"_

**"You and your class?"**

_"Uhm no?"_

**"But you said.."**

_"Oh. I lied."_

**"What? That's retarded. Why?"**

_"Because I don't want to be your maid while you pretend to be sick to get Shane's attention, okay? Your not even GOOD for him!"_

Oh no she didn't.** "What the hell is your problem, Sierra? What happened to us being best friends?"**

_"I don't recall."_

**"Are you on drugs? What happened to you? Your..your....your.."**

_"What am I, Michelle?"_

Oh no she didn't use my full name. I couldn't take this anymore. Her and her drama! I was about to burst. **"YOUR SUCH A FAKE."** I snapped.

_"So are you, Miss Trying To Fit In."_

**"Whatever." **I snapped and hanged up the phone. I groaned and looked up and my mom was standing by my door.

"What happened hon?"

"Sierra is not my best friend!"

"Okay, she doesn't have to be."

"But then I won't have any friends!" I cried.

My mom walked over to me and sat on my bed. "Hon, just be yourself and try making some new friends."

"That's too hard." I cried again.

"I don't want you to be upset when your sick. When don't you just go to bed and forget about all this?" She said

softly as she rubbed my back.

I sighed and took a deep breathe. "Sorry mom." I said, now regretting my so called breakdown.

"Don't be." She got off my bed and walked towards the door. "I'm going to be myself. Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too mom." I replied tiredly. She turned off my light and before I knew it, I passed out and fell asleep.

**. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **  
**Shane's POV**

A word to describe how I'm feeling? Scared. No worried. No wait, now I feel like I'm worthless. Well without Mitchie. Yesterday when she was sick as I took her to the nurse, to be honest, I felt closer to her. I felt like we really connected. Even though she was sick. So here I am in English without her. I looked over at that Taylor girl and she was flashing me smiles. I almost wanted to throw up. Before I knew it, English was over and I rushed out of there.

"Wait." I heard her squeak. I watched as she walked out of the room and she went up to me. "Hey Shaney. I noticed your friend isn't here. Did she move away?" She asked fakely. I could just tell.

"Uhm no. She's sick."

"Aw. How bad is it?"

"None of your business." I replied, trying to walk away from her. I heard her heels click behind me. "Shaney!"

I turned around to meet her face. Thank God lunch was only next. I don't care to be late for that. "Don't call me that." I snapped.

She pretended to be offended. "Aw, oh my God. Shaney hates when I call him Shaney! But that's our cute nicknames! You can call me Tay Tay." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather call you Tay-Whore." I laughed at my joke then became more serious. "Now leave me alone." I turned away from her and walked towards my locker. I heard her heels again. Great. She will never give up.

"Babe!" She said loudly. I looked around and a few people we're looking. A few people muttered stuff but I couldn't hear it. "Shaney! Don't talk to me like that!"

I groaned and pretended to look through stuff in my locker. "Shaney! Please look at me."

"Shaney!" She called. I didn't reply.

"SHANEY!" She yelled. By this time, almost everyone was watching us. Their eyes landed on our figures. I was the center of attention. Like I always wanted? Not really.

"Babe, talk to me." She pouted. Her eyes melted into mine. I could see the desire in her eyes. She pushed me against the locker without me even realizing it and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"You know I like you right?" She whispered into my ear as she intertwined her hands through my hair. I took a deep breath and let it out. I didn't reply.

"I like you a lot. I want to show you how much I want you."

And then it happened. She. Kissed. Me. Her mouth pressed hard against mine, begging to enter mine, but I didn't open. Her sour, lip gloss lips pressed even harder against mine and I heard others whistle and say "Kiss her back!" and "Your a loser if you don't kiss her back." Her mouth was still on mine so I gave in. My mouth moved against her lightly, but she brushed her lips against mine more and more. Lots of people we're clapping

and she had her hands under my shirt. She stopped and I was thankful. Her breath was hard. Mine was harder. ".." I said after each breathe.

"You know you want me." She said seductively.

"I gotta go." I said fastly. I closed my locker and ran out of there. To where? No idea. As I was running, everyone awed. I don't know if it was because they thought we are cute or if it's because I left. Either way, my worst nightmare ever. But be calm, Shane. It's not like you haven't kissed her before..I'm just so much better than that. What will Mitchie think? I guess I won't tell her..Hopefully no one got it on film.  
**. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. ... .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . **

"I cannot believe you kissed her!" Nate said in frustration as we walked through the doors of our house.

I sighed. "Do you want me to be the loser of the school?"

"No." He said quietly. "BUT." He protested. "It was wrong."

"I know! It's too late to take it back."I moaned.

"You know Mitchie will find out about this." He finally said calmly. I looked at him seriously. "What makes you think that?"

"Dude." He said, hitting me on the head lightly. "It's Taylor Foster, the hottest girl in school. You know she's going to be bragging til Mitchie comes back. When she comes back, she'll be worse. You made the wrong decision."

I gave him an evil glare. "You aren't much help."

"But I can be your support."

"I don't want support!" I groaned. "I want to take it back!"

"That's not possible."

"UGH." I groaned again while throwing my hands in my hair.

"Just..find a way to tell Mitchie before she finds out. Maybe call her or talk to her on line, I don't brother. It's not my fault."

"What's not his fault?" I looked up to see Jason standing by the doorway.

Nate looked at him. "Shane kissed the hottest girl in school."

Jason sat down next to us and looked at Shane. "Is that good?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't want to, but his body told him to do so and he's scared Mitchie will get pissed."

Jason nodded, yet I still don't think he had a clear idea what we we're talking about. "Mitchie..won't be..mad.."

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "You don't even know her."

"I do." He announced. Me and Nate both looked at each other in shock, then both at Jason. "What do you mean you know Mitchie?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Remember Anna? That was Mitchie's cousin. And well, I'd go to Anna's house and she'd be there. She would always talk to me and say nice things."

"Anna. Was. Mitchie'?" I asked in gasps. Jason nodded and Nate looked shocked. "Wow..why didn't you tell us?" Nate finally asked.

"What is the big deal?" Jason asked stupidly.

"You never tell us anything! We didn't know you knew Mitchie!"

Nate nodded in agreement with me. "Your not as dumb as you seem, Jase."

Jason laughed. "Well, the reason your probably shocked is because?"

I laughed. "Sorry, Jase. It's just that I thought no one really noticed Mitchie."

"No, Mitchie is sweet. I still have her phone number..." I interupted him. "Gimme!"

Nate laughed. "Oh, now he's excited for a girl's number. Like I haven't seen that before." He said with sarcasm.

I gave him a face then turned to Jason. "It's in my phone." He said, taking out his phone. I looked at him, confused again. "Was this recently?" I asked.

He nodded. "I called her last week."

"What, you like her?" Nate asked. Jason shook his head. "No no no, she's too young."

I nodded with satisfaction. "Thanks."

"Oh you like her then?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. "I don't know.." I responded quietly.

"She's nice. Here." He said, handing him the phone.

"Huh?" Shane asked. "She's on the phone, Shane." He took the phone and it said Mitchie Torres. "Uhm hello?"

"Hi?" She asked.

"Mitchie!" He said, smiling. He gave a thumbs up to Jason and went into his room. "How are you?"

"A little better."

"You sure?" He asked.

She laughed. "Okay, I feel worser than ever."

"Aw. I'm sorry. When will you be back at school?"

"Probably next week sometime, I'm not sure."

"Oh, well it's gonna suck not having you here." I said. I tried not to show how much I would miss having her there..

"I know. I'm sorry. Oh, by the way! Sierra can't pick up my homework for the time I'm gone, so do you think you can?"

Me. Pick up Mitchie's homework and take it to her house? "Uhm. Sure. Where do you live..and what's your classes?"

"Well, just ask Miss. Summers and I live on 361 1st Street." Mitchie said as I wrote down her address. "Alright, I gotta go but I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright. I hope you feel better." I smiled.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I replied and she hung up. I sighed and hung up too. I got up off my bed and found Jason and Nate watching TV. "Here's your phone, bro." I said, as I threw him the phone. It hit his chest.

"What did she say?" Nate asked, taking his eyes away from the TV.

"She wants me to pick up her homework everyday." I said.

"Aw, she trusts you." Nate teased.

I laughed. "Whatever. That's a good thing, right?"

"If you like her." These guys will NEVER stop teasing me.

**. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. .. .. . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .**

"Thanks mom." Mitchie said, as her mom brought her in soup. Her mom smiled at her and let her be alone.

Mitchie was still suffering from the flu and while everyone was dancing and having a great time. She wished she wasn't sick. Then everything would've been different. Her and Sierra there dancing. Maybe even a date could've tagged along with. She sighed. Shane Gray was probably at the party. _He was probably with his friends and his brother having a good time. And Taylor was there, obviously. She probably was trying to get him._ Mitchie thought. Yeah, probably. Mitchie ate her soup and she had the urge to go on the computer. She reached over from her night stand and turned it on._ Maybe Taylor uploaded pictures from the party. _She signed on and went to my space right away. On AIM, no one was on. Figured. She checked her friends updates._ Oh no. _Mitchie clicked on one of the pictures.

Most of the pictures contained just Taylor and her friends. Some we're her pretending her drink was beer which was immature in Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie prayed there was nothing, til she saw one that caught her eye. She clicked it. Mitchie's eyes grew wide and she stared at the picture. It was a picture of Taylor and her only best friend, Sierra. Taywhore had her arm around her in a friendly way and they both we're smiling.

"Is this her way of breaking me apart?" Mitchie asked herself as she scrolled down to other pictures. She took a sip of her soup and then something else caught her attention. She spit out all of her soup on her blanket in shock. There in the picture was Taywhore with..Shane. She was kissing his cheek as he grinned hugely while giving a thumbs up. Not only was Mitchie pissed but she was devastated and jealous. Shane Gray liked Taylor Foster? What is the world coming to?

She closed her laptop hardly and almost broke it but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted to do was scream in her pillow [like she could] or cry her eyes out. Only option? Cry

_**. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. **_

**There is Chapter 6! It's long! Yay! I don't know if it's the same length as Chapter 5, but it's definitely not short! I loved this chapter in places. Like the beginning and end! The middle was alright, a bit rushed but good. I hope you all are getting a vibe here of what might happen. Yes, drama, but fluff will be happening soon! I also will involve polls..so you can help me decide stuff but that won't happen til like this story hits Chapter 10.  
I'm just so excited that I have so many reviews..already. It's like wow. I hope this chapter didn't leave you bored out of your seat or anything. If it did, I'm so sorry! I promise, the next chapter will be mega good!  
Anyway, I hope you all had a good Easter! Praise the Lord! I got a magazine..lol. And tons of candy! And I made colored eggs! My Nana always made me eggs, but this year was the first year we made them at my house! So anyway, hope you all had a good one! This is like an belated Easter treat for you all...lol.  
Please read and review! Love you guys!**  
**-N**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm not in the happiest moods right now. I am really sad actually..but you guys really deserve a chapter and it's been awhile.**

**Want to know why I'm sad? 1****st**** reason: I only got 13 reviews. Don't get me wrong, it's a good number..but last time I had 18 and I really wanted to beat that number, so I'm a little disappointed but....it can be solved. I want to reach 100 reviews. Whoever is the 1****st**** person to get me 100 reviews gets to play Nate or Jason's girlfriend! I don't know yet..I was sorta plaining on Caitlyn, but how will that come into play? Usually Mitchie meets her at Camp Rock, but that isn't planned YET and I don't want it to be the 68886869****th**** chapter and then she shows up, so I may drop that. So first we will do Jason. If you all want to be in the story as Jason's girlfriend, please review and try to be the 100****th**** and I'll be happy to write you in..just review, tell me your name and how you want her to act! If you don't want to be involved, just review normally, please!**

**2nd problem? It's been amazing out. Like 70 degrees but I have NO LIFE. I hardly have friends and my mom doesn't live with me and my sister is at work, so it's like..i'm lonely..and it's freaking amazing out..oh well haha. Cheer me up and review please? And sorry if this sucks, but now you know why.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Taylor what is it again, Foster?**

**Chapter 7**

_"So what do you have planned for your lovely girlfriend?" Mitchie grinned playfully. Shane grinned back with a smirk. "Hm, you'll have to find out by walking those beautiful legs over here." _

_Mitchie walked her way over there. For a girl, Mitchie did have good, long legs. She smiled as he laid down on the bed and she fell onto of him. He made a face like he was in pain._

_"Oh my God, did I hurt you?"_

_He laughed. "No, I was joking. Now show me how bad of a girl you are."_

_Mitchie grinned. "You know I'm a good girl, Shane."_

_"From what I have witnessed before, I don't think so."_

_Mitchie frowned for a second, then smiled. She grabbed him by the shirt tightly to pull him up as she pressed her lips tightly onto his fiercely. Shane moaned in the kiss. She has never been so wild about it. She's always been gentle._

_"I love when your in control." He said through the kiss. _

_She didn't reply. She kissed him more as he slipped his tongue into hers as she gladly accepted him and brushed her tongue against his. Mitchie now moaned and pushed him back. She got on top of him in a straddling position while still kissing him and tangling her hands into his hair._

_"I love you." He moaned. _

_"I know." She replied as she brought her hands down to her shirt and pulled it over her shirt. He sighed. "Your beautiful." as he looked at her breasts. She blushed. "After all this time together, you always seem to blush around me."_

_"Because I love you, silly. Now show me you love me back." _

_"Gladly." He smirked as he brought his tongue to the top of her breasts. _

_"Sh-an-e"_

"SHANE!"

"WHAT!? Why did you want me to stop!?" He said, halfway dead.

"Dude, we're you dreaming about sex with Mitchie again?"

Shane opened his eyes to see Nate standing there with a serious look on his face. He groaned. "Ugh, it was a dream. Why do I keep having these dirty dreams of her?"

"Because your a pig. Now let's go, we're gonna be late!" Nate said in a rush.

"For what?" Shane asked confusedly, raising his eyebrows.

"DUH, school!"

"Crap, I fell asleep for that long?"

"Yeah, apparently someone partied too much last night."

Shane's eyes grew wide. "No. Did I..You know?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "No, thank God! But you did..uhm, make out."

"With?"

Nate looked uncomfortable as he looked at the floor. "Your gonna get pissed, but..Taylor."

Shane's eyes grew wider. "WHAT!?" He shouted. "I kissed her?"

"Yeah..while Taylor's friends we're taking pictures.."

"Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"Well you can sulk and curse at school. No time, we need to go in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes? It takes me more than that to get ready! I have to take a shower, straighten my hair, put on my clothes.."

"Shane." Nate sighed. "Go do your thing. You don't need to look perfect everyday."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wish I was Jason." He sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom. Nate looked back at him then walked out of the room, praying Shane wouldn't be the reason he was late. He was almost **NEVER** late.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Congrats, dude!" Shane heard one of the jocks say as he walked the halls with Nate. Shane groaned. "Dude, just don't listen. Keep walking."

"Thanks." Shane mumbled. He got to his locker but noticed a fimiliar blonde standing there with a flirtly look on her face. "Shaney! Baby! How are you doing?"

Shane rolled his eyes and turned around to notice Nate had left and now was talking to one of his friends. _What great support he was. _"Taylor..look.."

"I love you too! I added the adorable pictures to my myspace and I tagged you in all of them!" She gushed with that flirtly look on her face.

Shane's eyes grew in shock. "Why?"

"Because!" She hit him lightly. "I'm proud of my big boyfriend! Now do you want to make out?"

Shane shook his head but before he knew it he was being pushed into the locker again. This time, no one really seemed to mind their PDA. Shane groaned as her lips pressed against his. As Shane was against the locker with Taylor, he noticed that fimiliar face but this time, instead of the amazing smile, she had hurt written over it.

He tried pushing Taylor off but Taylor kept her lips to his. "Wa..ittt." He tried saying but it was too late. She walked away with her friend and he could swear he thought he saw her crying. After about a minute, he finally got her off.

"Taylor!"

"I know! It was amazing!" She said happily as she tossed her hair back.

"No." He said with clenched teeth. "I hated it. And I don't like you, Taylor! I am **NOT** attracted to you so leave me alone!" Shane shouted loudly enough for the people to turn their heads and look in surprise.

Taylor looked hurt. "I thought you liked me, Shane?"

Now Shane regretted what he said. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..but I see you as a friend..and well I like someone else."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she wiped one of her tears away. "Bad guys go with bad girls."

He rolled his eyes. "We're talking cliques now?"

"That's how I see it."

"That's the problem. I don't."

Taylor groaned. "Who DO you like?"

"Like I would tell you." Shane snapped. The bell rang and everyone that was watching ran to their classes. "Shit." He cursed. "You made me late."

"Get used of it." She snapped back. "I bet it's the raggy ass girl with the ugly bangs and hideous clothes."

"You mean, Mitchie?"

"How did you know!? You so agree with me then!"

"No.." Shane started off. "I knew becuase I know you hate her..and she's like the only one that I can think of with bangs.

Taylor pointed to hers but Shane didn't really notice. "Yeah, I mean real bangs. Not bangs you put to the side of your head. I got to go. Hey, do me and favor and stop bothering me and Mitch, kay?" He snapped, but then smiled at the end, Like he meant it.

"Mitch? Isn't that the nickname for the guy with the name Mitchell or something?"

Shane laughed. "It's a unique name. Apparently, yours isn't." He didn't need her reply so he turned the other way and walked to his class. He was gonna be in trouble but it was worth sticking up for **her.**

________________________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV:  
**_[Before Shane kissed Taylor]_

"Look i'm sorry, Mitchie. I just was being a teen who has her period. I was very cranky and yeah, James basically hates me so I was even more pissed."

"It's alright." I sighed. "I need someone to talk to anyway. Sierra nodded and smiled. I went on and told her all about the Taylor and Shane drama. "I don't know what to believe. Do you think they're dating?" I sighed as I was putting books in my locker.

Sierra sighed. "Girl, to be honest, I don't know. The comments her friends gave and Taylor's status? What was it again?"

"I love my baby boy and the date was next to it proving when they hooked up."

Sierra gasped. "Hooked up?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Shane is a bad boy, Si. He will do anything."

"Maybe not. Or maybe so! Mitchie..uhm.." Before Sierra could even continue, I saw it for herself. Against the lockers we're Taylor kissing Shane roughly. I was too shocked to even notice if he was kissing her back. Probably.

She pushed him into the lockers. He groaned as her lips pressed against his. In pleasure or annoyance? As he was against the locker with Taylor, his eyes caught mine and I knew I was an open book. I was probably saying _How could you, you asshole!_ And I probably had a huge big hurt look on my face.

He tried pushing Taylor off but Taylor kept her lips to his. He tried to call out for me but I shook my head in disappointment. Sierra dragged me away as I tears poured down my eyes.

"We need to go, Mitchie." She looked at me seriously. I shook my head. "Just go. I want to confront him."

Sierra sighed. "Whatever you say." And she walked off. I walked back to where I was, but behind others so he wouldn't notice me. No one else really noticed either.

"Taylor!" I heard him yell.

"I know! It was amazing!"

"No." He said between his teeth. "I hated it. And I don't like you, Taylor! I am **NOT** attracted to you so leave me alone!" He shouted loudly as everyone looked at them in shock. Including me.

Taylor looked hurt, yet I knew she was a fake. "I thought you liked me, Shane?"

He looked a little softer and then apologized. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..but I see you as a friend..and well I like someone else." As he said that, I almost choked on my spit. Luckily no one noticed..

Taylor rolled her eyes as she wiped one of her tears away. Ugh. "Bad guys go with bad girls."

He rolled his eyes and I swear I did as well. "We're talking cliques now?"

"That's how I see it."

"That's the problem. I don't."

Taylor groaned. "Who DO you like?"

"Like I would tell you." Shane snapped. The bell rang and everyone that was watching ran to their classes. "Shit." He cursed. "You made me late." I looked around and everyone who was around me was gone, but they didn't know. I cursed under my breath and found the nearest wall which was diagonally from the view.

"Get used of it." She snapped back. "I bet it's the raggy ass girl with the ugly bangs and hideous clothes."

"You mean, Mitchie?" WHAT? So that's what he sees me as?

"How did you know!? You so agree with me then!"

"No.." Shane started off. "I knew becuase I know you hate her..and she's like the only one that I can think of with bangs." Thank God.

Taylor pointed to hers, what a fake. "Yeah, I mean real bangs. Not bangs you put to the side of your head. I got to go. Hey, do me and favor and stop bothering me and Mitch, kay?" He snapped, but then smiled at the end, Like he meant it for me. Mitch? No one has ever called me that..

"Mitch? Isn't that the nickname for the guy with the name Mitchell or something?"

Shane laughed. "It's a unique name. Apparently, yours isn't." He gave her one more look and walked to his class, passing me by without even looking. Glad he did that..

Taylor on the other hand saw moment and turned the corner and spotted me with my eyes shut and my back against the locker.

"Did you just spy on us?" She snapped.

"No!" I said fastly. " I just came to get a drink of water."

She laughed. "Hon, the fountian is all the way that way." She pointed to a different way. Ugh, she caught me.

"I know." I started. "I heard screaming. Got to go. Bye." I said fastly and then I turned around and started speed-walking. I had to probably go to the office and get a stupid tardy pass.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mitchie walked in with no emotion as she spotted Shane sitting at his desk. She looked confusedly at him because this was the first time she saw him looking depressed. "Hey.." She said, sitting next to him.

He looked at her shocked. "Your talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"Well, because I've been an asshole since day one."

Mitchie laughed. "Well not really." He looked at her like he knew she was lying. "Ok fine, you we're, but..."

The bell rang, causing Mitchie to jump in her seat. "I'll talk to you later." She mouthed to him. He nodded and they both turned to look at the teacher.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**[After Engish Class]**

"Have a good day!" Miss. Summers said happily as everyone walked out. Shane was talking to his brother so Mitchie didn't want to interupt. She walked out by herself, considering Sierra told her to go myself since she had a question for the teacher. Mitchie walked her way to Gym as she felt someone touch her shoulder. Thinking it was Shane, I turned around and grinned. "Sha..." but what I got was **James.**

"Hey, Mitchie." He replied. Boy was James scary.

"Uh, hi? Do you need something?"

"Actually yes." He smiled, looking up and down at her. "I want you."

She tried not to look too disgusted but ew James? He wasn't attractive. Mitchie don't know what Sierra saw in him. He had dark black hair, freckles all over and he was only like 5'6, considering they we're almost the same height. Mitchie thought of him as a little boy training to be a rapist or something.

"Uhm." She replied, trying not to laugh. "You? James..you aren't my type."

".Not?" He growled. She didn't respond. Instead, she tried running away. A few people in the hallways looked at her like she was crazy but she had to get away from him. When Mitchie thought she lost him, she stopped running, letting her heart rest.

"Bitch." She heard him say. Mitchie gulped and turned around. "Come on, baby." He said, grabbing her wrists tightly while pushing her into one of the lockers.

"No, James!" Mitchie shouted. He put his hand on her mouth as she was struggling to get away from his grip. "Please." She said, but it turned out muffled from his hand.

"Fuck, where's the tape when I need it?" He growled. He turned his head and spotted Shane walking with his brother, Nate. Shane looked up seeing him with his hand on Mitchie's mouth as Mitchie had her head back in pain.

"What's going on here!?" Shane shouted. He ran over to them and looked at James. "I knew you we're trouble you asshole." He yelled as he took his fist and punched him directly in his face. James fell back as he screamed in pain. Shane turned to Mitchie as she had her eyes closed and her breath was hard.

She opened her eyes to look at him and he had worried all over his face. "Are you alright, Mitch?"

"...before." She said in breaths.

He smiled. "Even though I just punched out an asshole for hurting you, you still think about the things I say and do about you?"

Mitchie blushed. "Sorry...uhm, thanks Shane. Thanks so much."

He smiled. "Hey, anything. Uhm, guess we're gonna be late for gym." He laughed. He looked at James and he was laying on the floor. A second later, he got up with anger all over his face. Mitchie stood behind Shane for protection and James laughed evilly. "You people are so fucked up." He looked at Shane seriously. "And i'm gonna fuck up your life so bad. This isn't the last time you'll see me, Gray." He snapped. At that moment, there was no breathing. Mitchie didn't dare to make a move. He gave Shane one more look and walked away. A second later, Mitchie took a long deep breathe. Shane did as well, but he wasn't as frightened as Mitchie was. Shane turned around to see Nate pale as a ghost.

"Dude. That was so freaking scary." He looked at Mitchie. "Sorry, Mitchie. I feel bad for you."

"Thanks." Mitchie sighed.

"We better go." Shane said fastly, while looking at the clock. Mitchie nodded then looked at Nate. "You changed classes?"

"Yeah, you know what I had right now? Driver's ED but I didn't know one damn person."

Shane laughed. "Loner."

"Asshole." Nate said back.

"Hey, that's Ja..ugh, I don't even want to say his name." Mitchie said with disgust.

"We know what you mean." Shane said while laughing. After a second later, they all walked to gym.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"I'm home, mom!" Mitchie yelled to her mom as she walked into her house. A second later, her mom came down with her arms wide open. "How was your day, Mitchie?"

Mitchie hugged her back then let her go. "Fine..well expect for the part where I had a stalker almost abuse me."

Her mom's eyes grew wide. "What!?"

"Mom, Shane saved me." Mitchie smiled, thinking about Shane.

Her mom smiled. "He does a lot for you, doesn't he?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

"I'm counting down the days when Shane will come over here and you guys announce you are dating."

Mitchie looked at her mom shocked. "Mom! You are so different compared to other moms. Other moms would be scared of their only daughter's falling in love or something."

Her mom laughed. "No, I like this boy. I would love to meet him."

"Maybe in the future." Mitchie said to her mom. Yeah, _maybe._

**Ew, I hate that ending. Oh wait, I hated all of this! Haha. A little parts I liked, but eh, not happy, but it's been days and I earn you guys some Smitchie! Don't worry, real Smitchie will happen soon! **

**Question...**

**Smitchie now or in the future?**

**A. Make Smitchie happen right away, not even make them friends.**

**B. Let them be friends first, take your time, then let it happen naturally.**

**C. Don't even let them happen. Let Mitchie fall for Nate.**

**Guys..C is basically stupid haha. I hate Nate/Mitchie..I should add that to my profile in the couples area hahah. No ofense to fans of them, I perfer Mitchie. Anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed this. Make me happy and review! Please? I want to beat 100..so is 20 reviews possible? I PROMISE TO LEAVE BETTER/LONGER chapters if that happens! Eep! A girl can dream, right? Do anything though..tell your friends or something to review! I'll review one of their stories! Thanks to everyone who reads, alerts, and reviews! Love you guys!**

**-N**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT? I HAVE 100 REVIEWS? Well I checked and it was 107, but still!!! You guys are amazing! I thought that would never happen..I thought I'd just give up and quit writing like my previous story but YAY! You guys are seriously the reason I'm writing and I know my writing isn't the best you've all seen, I know there are way better authors, but you guys stuck with me! Specially all who have been reviewing since day one and the new readers? Amazing! **

**Well, since I have 100 reviews, my next mission is to get 120 or more. Do you think that's possible? If not, that's alright, I'll accept 115 or so.**

**I've been thinking about how long this story should be. I know it's only Chapter 8 now, but I feel this story may be a long one. Maybe 25 chapters or more? Hopefully I'll have a good amount of reviews to do that! 1000? In my dreams! Haha.**

**No one picked C, thankfully but everyone had mixed reviews about A and B, but it's decided that B will be chosen which is "Let them be friends first, take your time, then let it happen naturally." So that makes sense to me!**

**Oh and the 100****th**** reviewer was.. xshrimyx but I already have someone playing Jason's girlfriend which is.. Jessica aka dtng4ever and she was the 93****rd**** reviewer, I know, but she told me she really loved Kevin Jonas well aka Jason and her review number is my birth year but, Tia! Don't fret because I have you planned in the story involving Jason, okay? It probably won't happen as yet though. So don't worry, but thanks! And Jessica, thanks for the amazing ideas!**

**As of Nate's girlfriend, I think I may involve Naitlyn, guys! But for the 150****th**** reviewer, you can be like Nate's old friend who shows up and has feelings for him again and then drama arises..you never know! **

**THANKS EVERYONE! KEEP IT UP!**

**Chapter 8**

It's been about 3 weeks since the Jame's accident and neither Shane or Mitchie has heard or seen him.

"He hasn't come to school in a few weeks." Nate said curiously as he took a bite of his apple at the lunch table.

"Yeah, what do you think happened?" Mitchie asked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Who cares what happened. He was an idiot trying to hurt Mitchie, so I beat his ass."

"But you heard what he said. Shane. Didn't you?" Mitchie looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Shane looked pissed than ever.

"I did. I don't know why, but I'm not scared. He's a sissy for not showing up so whatever."

Nate laughed. "Hey, what if he moved away because he told his mama he got beat up?" Shane looked up at him crazily.

"Nate, that's stupid. That's something a baby or a grade schooler would do. James seems like the type of guy.."

"Who wouldn't walk away from a fight." Mitchie continued for him. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and she laughed knowing how she knew what he would say next.

"Aw, already a sign of you two getting together, finishing each other's sentences!" Nate said in sweet voice, mocking them. Shane threw a French fry at him and it landed in Nate's curls. "Thanks, man." He said sarcastically.

Mitchie couldn't stop herself from giggling. They were just too crazy. Shane looked at her and laughed again. It wasn't meant to be funny, but seeing the look on poor Nate's embarrassed but angry face was hilarious.

"Poor baby." Shane cooed towards Nate. Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I won't get pissed at one stupid thing, unlike you. 'Oh no, I broke my straightener!'" He mocked Shane and Shane groaned but then laughed.

"This always has to become a Shane moment?"

Mitchie looked at him with a confused look. "A Shane moment? Gosh, what are those?"

"Well." Nate started, looking over at Shane who was blushing. Nate laughed at him slightly then continued. "These times when Shane would be a brat. Like he would get pissed if something happened to his straightener or if something of his broke or his jeans ripped. He would get angry and act like he was crying. Then there would be moments when Shane would act like a girl, you know, around those times." Nate said awkwardly as he looked at Mitchie as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he would get cranky for a day, then the next day, he wouldn't talk, then the next, he'd be all crazy."

Shane laughed. "I guess I'm Bipolar then."

Nate and Mitchie laughed at the fact that Shane Gray could possibly be Bipolar. Before they knew it, lunch was over and they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Mitchie walked to her art class in a hurry. Ever since the James thing, Mitchie had a terrible phobia of hallways and she used to love them. Well besides all the people pushing and shoving each other. She liked them because they we're perfect. The lockers on each side, the doors on each wall, the classrooms inside. Mitchie used to love school. Now she worries everyday. _Will Taylor trash talk me? Will James kill me?Will Shane kiss another girl? _Mitchie laughed to herself at the last one.

"I shouldn't care about what he does." Mitchie muttered to herself as she walked in the class. 2 minutes left until the bell rang. Mitchie saw Taylor sitting with her friends while drawing on her notebook. _Wow, they must have boring lives. Mitchie_ then thought, _How come Taylor doesn't get scary stalkers running after her? _She deserved it, didn't she? She wasn't a nice person, she was a bitch. A cold hearted snake but then again, things happen to everyone we just don't know it. Her mom or dad could be dying in pain right now or she could be failing miserably and she gets punished for it. Who knows. Mitchie smiled to herself as she thought how nice her parent's were. Never hit her, never yelled. I mean, Mitchie never got a bad grade. Maybe a C or D, but not an F and her mom and dad loved her no matter what. _Even though I don't have a lot of friends, I'm me. I don't pretend to be anyone else but myself and I accept myself. Mitchie_ thought as she smiled to herself while deep into thought.

A second later, the bell rang and in came her Art teacher. She was dressed in a sunflower long dress and she had her hair up. Maybe we we're painting?

"Guys! Hello everyone. Today we will be painting on our own. We did a lot of projects so far and I think you guys need a little break." She said as everyone cheered. I smiled knowing how good I did on those projects. "Now I want you to take out your sketchbooks and I'll hand out a paint set with water and a brush. I want you to paint whatever comes to mind. I don't care what it is. Alright?"

A few people said _Yeah_ and _Okay_. Mitchie took out her sketchbook and rolled up her long sleeve shirt. Her teacher went up to her and smiled. "Here you go, Mitchie. Have fun." Mitchie took her stuff and smiled. "Thanks so much."

Mitchie doted her paintbrush in the water and let it swirl around before dipping it into her paint. Mitchie thought for a second, then kept painting. She didn't dare to look up. She stayed into her work and she was fine with that. "Good job, Mitchie. Keep going." She heard her teacher said behind her shoulder. Before she could reply, her teacher already went to the next people to look at theirs.

30 minutes later and it was time to turn them in. Mitchie took one more look at her. "Not bad." She muttered to herself. The paper was filled with a sunset, and under the sunset was a land of water and a beach and on the beach we're two people. It was kinda obvious who they we're.

Mitchie got up and turned it in. She looked at it and smiled. "This is amazing, Mitchie! I am going to totally put this up for display! Good job." Her teacher said, while smiling at her. Mitchie grinned wide. "Thank you so much!" The bell rang and Mitchie said her goodbye as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of there. As she walked out of the room, she spotted Shane talked to his friend from Gym when he hit her with the ball. _Fun times. Mitchie_ said, smiling to herself. Mitchie speed walked up to them and tapped on his shoulder. "Guess who did amazing on her painting?"

Shane turned around and smiled at her. "Hm." He thought with his finger on his chin. He smiled widely. "You, of course! What was it about?"

"Just free draw and well, I won't tell you what it is, but it'll be up for display so look for it soon!"

Shane smiled. "I will. Look, Mitch, I'll talk to you later, alright? Bye!" He said, waving her off as he walked with his friend. "Bye!" Mitchie called to him. He turned around and smiled once more before turning back to his friend and walked to his next class. Mitchie walked to her last class which Sierra was in, Science. It wasn't the much of a walk, but Mitchie still speed walked again. She walked fast into the room and saw Sierra writing something down in her notebook. "Hey." She said, sitting down next to her.

Sierra looked up and smiled. "Any more drama, Mitchie?"

Mitchie laughed. "Thankfully, no. But I loved my art project! It was free draw and well, I painted a sunset with water and sand and me and uh, Shane on the beach."

Sierra gasped then smiled. "Aw! When will he see it?"

"My art teacher wants to put it up for display so I guess in a few weeks! I'm a bit nervous because I don't want him to think it's someone else, but then I don't want him to think it's us, because it was meant to be that way..but it could just be some random people, right?"

Sierra laughed. "Geez, Mitchie, calm down, of course Shane won't overreact! He's a guy though. What do you expect?"

Mitchie smiled then sighed. "I don't know. I really like him, Sierra."

Sierra looked at her friend seriously. "But aren't you guys just like friends now?"

"We are." Mitchie sighed. "But each day that goes by, there's a possibility he will fall for someone else."

"Like who? Taylor?" Sierra asked sarcastically then laughed with it. So did Mitchie. "Who knows." And that ended the conversation. The teacher walked in and started the lesson.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**At Shane's House **

"We're home guys!" Shane called out to his family as he threw his heavy backpack on the couch. He was greeted with a kiss from his mom and saw his his dad sitting at the table.

"How was your days?" Denise asked.

"Usual." Nate called off as he ran up the stairs and into his room. At the same time, Jason walked down and smiled at Shane. "How is your girlfriend?"

Denise looked at Jason, then at Shane curiously. "What? Girlfriend? Is there something I should know, Shane?"

Shane laughed. "No! She's my friend. Her name is Mitchie Torres."

"Her mom is Connie Torres, the cook?" She asked while grinning. Shane shrugged his shoulders and Jason looked confused. "If she is, I know her! We used to work together as teens."

Shane's eyes grew wide. "Really? Wow. When?"

"Well when I was 23, we we're and I guess are the same age. We both became good friends but they fired her because she never showed up."

"Really?" Shane looked confused. Mitchie's mom? No way. "Why?"

"She was pregnant." Denise sighed. Jason looked even more confused. "Shouldn't Mitchie be like 20 something then?" Shane nodded with Jason's question.

Denise shook her head. "It was, well, a miscarriage and she threw fits a lot. I think she lost it because she was really stressed. But I guess after marrying and not just dating, she had Mitchie."

"Glad that happened." Shane said, without thinking what he said. Denise smiled as Shane blushed, "You know what I mean."

"I think.." Jason said, thinking extra hard. Denise laughed. "Well I'll be by your father. Jason, ready for next week?"

Jason grinned. "Yeah!" Shane rolled his eyes. "About college? Your weird bro."

Jason nodded. "I know." And walked upstairs. Shane soon followed and closed his door. Maybe all he needed was a nap.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's House**

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" She asked confusedly as she walked down the stairs. It's been 20 minutes since she got home and her mom called her down and said Sierra was here.

"Mitchie..uh, I don't know how to say this.."

"You don't want to be my friend! I knew it!" Mitchie interrupted her, while assuming.

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what is it" Mitchie asked with her hand on her hips, getting angry. "Did you find out something?"

"No!" Sierra protested. "Mitchie, I'm moving." She said quickly, hoping Mitchie didn't hear, but she did. Mitchie's face turned pale as she looked into Sierra's eyes.

"What..why? How?" She came off the step and stood closer to her friend. Sierra sighed. "Usual. Mom got hired somewhere else. In California!"

"California!?" Mitchie gasped. "That's like so many miles away!"

Sierra frowned. "I know. But please, whatever you do, don't forget me."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I won't!" She smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "Now who will I sit at the lunch table with?"

"Shane and Nate?"

"And have sleepovers with?"

"Shane and Nate?" Sierra asked, before bursting out laughing. Mitchie laughed as well before letting go of her. "I'm really sorry, Mitchie. But you know I love you like a friend and I promise to call or talk to you on the computer, alright?"

"Okay..bye Sierra." Mitchie said, frowning.

Sierra smiled. "Don't worry. This won't be forever. Maybe for Winter Break I can spend a few days!"

Mitchie sighed. "But it won't be the same. You don't live around here anymore."

"But at least I'll come visit you. It's the least I can do. I'm pretty sure my mom would say yes anyway."

Mitchie smiled. "Oh alright. Bye Sierra." Mitchie felt tears pouring down her eyes as she hugged her best friend tightly one more time before Sierra went towards her front door. "Bye."

"Bye Sierra." Mitchie said, waving to her. Sierra smiled back then closed the door and walked towards her mom's car.

Mitchie sighed while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her mom hugged her from the back. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Do you know what it's like?" Mitchie asked her mom as she turned around to face her. Her mom gave her a gentle smile. "Worser than this."

"How?" Mitchie asked.

Mrs. Torres sat down and so did Mitchie. "When I was 23, I had the best friend in the world. Her name was Denise and we both worked at the same place. Well anyway, I got fired from making too many scenes. I was almost always stressed out and well, I never told you this, but during that time, before I married your father, I was going to have a baby, but, well I lost it."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "What!? So I could've right now had a big brother or sister?"

The mom nodded while tears poured down her eyes. "And when I had you, It was such a blessing for me. You are a gift from God, Mitchie. And I love you so much."

Mitchie smiled and hugged her mom. "Aw, mom. I'm glad to be here. I love you too." Her mom returned the hug then let go. "I better go make dinner."

Mitchie nodded and stood up. "Thanks for telling me, mom."

"Yeah, no problem." Her mom smiled as she walked towards the kitchen. Mitchie sighed once again before walking back up to her room. So first, her best friend moves, then her mom tells her she had a miscarriage. Before Mitchie knew it, she hit the pillow and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete_

_With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

Mitchie sang, as she wrote down more thoughts that came to her head. The song was called _Believe In Me_ and it was all about her and her self-confidence.

Mitchie scribbled out the chorus in frustration. She wasn't getting it right. "Ugh." Mitchie groaned. She kept writing, but scribbling it out more and more. Before she got to angry she slammed her notebook closed and threw it across the room.

"I'll never get anything right." She spoke to herself.

"Mitchie! Food is ready!" Her mom called down to her. Mitchie sighed, rolled off her bed and ran downstairs. "What are we having?"

"Turkey, gravy, corn and green beans." Her dad announced as he took his seat.

"I'm not hungry." Mitchie declared.

Her mom looked at her worriedly. "Oh, no. Are you sick?" She asked her, while feeling her forehead.

"No. I just. I don't know. I'll eat for a few minutes." Mitchie said, trying to get her mom off her back. It's true, Mitchie wasn't hungry.

"Is something wrong at school?" Her mom asked.

Mitchie groaned. "No!"

"Then what's wrong, Mitchie?" Her dad asked her while looking at her seriously.

"I just." Mitchie started. "I need to watch my figure."

Her mom stopped eating to look up at her. "Watch your figure? Mitchie, your beautiful."

"Your just saying that because your my mom."

"No, she means it." Her dad said sternly.

"How come every time I say things, it comes out of hand?"

"Because we're worried!" Her mom called out to her. "We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Mom, I'm fine! Okay? I am. I just wish I wasn't so ugly!" Mitchie snapped at her mom. Her mom looked at her shocked, then shook her head. Her dad looked angry and stood up. "Michelle Torres."

"Dad, Gosh, dad don't start."Mitchie groaned, putting her hands against her face in frustration.

"You made your mom feel bad! You need to watch what you say!"

"But dad, I didn't call her ugly, I called myself ugly!"

"That's the problem, she made you and you shouldn't be talking so negative."

"Gosh, guys! I can't for once hate myself? What kind of parent's are you?"

"Stubborn ones? Now eat." He ordered.

Mitchie looked at him like he was crazy. "Why should I? You both hate me."

"Mitchie." Her mom started off. "I raised you to become a strong woman. Show me you can be. I love you, but sometimes you go to far."

Mitchie's head was spinning. Too many thoughts ran through her mind. "Mom." Mitchie sighed. "I'm fine. I am self conscious of myself though and you can't change the way I think. I'm not perfect. I'm not Taylor Foster. Shane Gray will never notice me for someone else other than the girl who's a big cry baby and has guys stalk her."

"Your not suppose to be like someone else, honey. Your suppose to be you. That's probably what he wants in a girl. You don't know if he doesn't like you like you do, sweetheart but you have to be yourself around him."

"Who are we talking about?" Steve asked.

"One of Mitchie's crushes." Connie told the dad.

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "One of? Mom, my other crushes are celebrities. You know, Zac Efron..."

"Oh, okay then."

Mitchie sighed and stood up. "I'm going upstairs. Night."

Her parents looked at her and nodded. "Goodnight." They both said. Before they could say anything else, Mitchie ran back up to her room. _Why are they trying to control my life? If I want to hate myself, I can. If I want to be jealous I can. She wants me to be myself around Shane? I am._ Mitchie groaned and took out her phone. She noticed she had 3 new texts.

**From: **Shane

**To:** Mitchie

**Hey, Mitch! How are you? I just woke up, sadly, haha. But I finished my homework. Wow, I'm such a smart ass. Well I'll see ya tomorrow! :)**

Mitchie smiled to herself and scrolled down to the next text. It was from Sierra.

**Hey! I miss you already! We just moved in. This house is huge! I swear I probably live in a house as big as Miley Cyrus!**

Mitchie laughed at that one. _Miley Cyrus? Crazy._ Her last text as from Shane again. _Really?_

**From: **Shane

**To: **Mitchie

**I have a feeling someone is up! :)**

Mitchie smiled. _How did he know? _She thought of what to put and then started texting back.

**From: **Mitchie

**To: **Shane

**How do you know? Stalker!**

Mitchie laughed as she put that and pushed send. She waited a few more minutes before she surprisingly heard her ring tone "You Found Me" by The Fray. She picked it up nervously and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Mitchie!" Shane screamed in the phone as Mitchie pulled the phone away before getting deaf. "So you decided to call me and not be a stalker?" Mitchie teased.

Shane laughed. "Very funny, Mitchie. But no, I wanted to hear your voice. Whats up?" Mitchie's stomach pained as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He just wanted to hear her voice?

"Oh uh, just a stupid little fight with my parents."

"About..?"

"Me myself and I." Mitchie replied.

Shane laughed. "Okay, but what about?"

"How they don't want me saying I hate myself and how I'm ugly." Mitchie said seriously.

She heard Shane gasp and she could just imagine what he looked like while doing so. "Number one, you shouldn't hate yourself, you are different and number two, you are not ugly. You are gorgeous." Mitchie's heart fluttered as he said that. She smiled. "Thanks."

"It's true. You gotta believe that."

Mitchie looked at her notebook and then got an idea. "Hey, did you want to hear a song I wrote?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Well, warning, I suck so."

"I bet not. Lemme here it." He replied.

Mitchie got out her guitar and set her phone down so he could still hear. She opened up her journal and started.

_[Verse 1]_

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

[Chorus]  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la

[Verse 2]  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

[Chorus]  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

She finished and picked up the phone. "Uh, It's not finished but.."

"Amazing." Shane said quickly. "Amazing."

Mitchie grinned. "Thanks, Shane."

"Yeah. Oh, man, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight, Mitchie."

"Goodnight." Mitchie said softly and a second later, the phone clicked off. She sighed and put her things away. "Maybe I just need to sleep." Mitchie muttered to herself as she crashed on her pillow with the thoughts of Shane possibly falling in love with her. A girl can dream, right?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Shane's House**

"Who we're you talking to?" Nate asked, standing by Shane's doorway.

Shane looked up and rolled his eyes. "Guess."

Nate sighed. "Mitchie?"

Shane smiled. "Yeah."

"Really? Why did you call her?"

"I'd rather talk to a girl then text her."

Nate nodded. "I'm the same way."

Shane nodded. "Alright. Now well, you can leave me alone."

Nate laughed. "Wow, Shane. Your very cranky."

"Thanks. I'm just tired now bye."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Bye."

Shane sighed and hit his head on his pillow. All he could think about was that song Mitchie sang and how beautiful it was. She was uncomfortable with herself and she wasn't very happy. _Hopefully I make her happy. She does smile a lot when she's around me. What am I thinking? She's probably just a nice girl. _Shane thought. I mean, he has dreams about her, thoughts, he gets happy when he sees her and she does as well, and he gets really nervous and his stomach always pains when she smiles. _She doesn't like me, she just likes me as a friend. A good friend._

_Stop denying it, Shane. She's not very confident until she's around you. She smiles extra when she's around you. I'm always protecting her._ _Maybe she does like me. Maybe not..._

Shane sighed thinking about how much he thinks. Shane turned over on his stomach and before he knew it, he crashed and fell asleep. Thinking about? _Mitchie Torres._

**So that's it. I didn't want to keep going because then all my ideas would be for a waste. Oh well, haha. But this to date is my longest chapter. 11 pages! YAY! And I actually liked this chapter..it has more longer paragraphs and more of each thoughts and I'm so glad about the reviews! You all make me really happy! And I will get Nate/Jason stuff starting soon, don't worry!**

**So hope you all enjoyed this! Please read, REVIEW, or alert if you haven't. My next beat before next chapter up? Maybe more than 120?! If not, it's okay, but I had 21 reviews for the previous chapter..in like one day so can we do it?! Hope so! Thanks you all!**

**Another question because I know you all love them..**

**Nate's girlfriend?**

**A. Caitlyn so it can be Naitlyn.**

**B. Pick one of the girls who asked in the review and let it happen in the next chapters..**

**C. Pick one of the girls but let it take a while to focus on Smitchie.**

**So maybe you all will pick A or B...B seems to me, the coolest one. A few girls asked me for the role of Nate's girlfriend and another told me a Naitlyn idea, but I want yours! So in all, do you want Naitlyn, do you want someone who asked and let it happen in a few chapters or pick someone and let it take a couple of more chapters and mainly focus on Smitchie? We will see! Thanks to everyone who takes the time and reviews..When I get 200 reviews, I'll probably have a freaking breakdown..in a good way! :) **

**SO THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**-n**


	9. Chapter 9

**127? Gosh guys, you love this story, don't you? Hope you do..but from what I see, you guys love my story! I'm really impressed on how this story is turning out. It's really fun to add some of my biggest fans in here! I try my best! So I hate having long talks and I know you went to get on with the story, so sorry if I ramble!!!**

**Jenna, ThisIsMeJC, I took your ideas..but put them into my own. Have fun reading about yourself, hah. Hope I kind of got the message on what you wanted yourself to be like. Also you never told me what you looked like but I made it into my own so if you don't look like this, sorry! And for the others who asked to be in the story, don't worry, you guys are going to be shown soon! I just don't want so much happening..so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Mitchie walked into her house with a sigh. Long day, but thankfully, she was home and safe. She dropped her backpack on the floor and ran up to her room. As she walked towards her room, she heard music blasting inside. _What's going on? Who's in there?_ Mitchie asked herself. She turned the knob of her door and walked in to the sight of a girl jumping on a bed that was next to her own. She didn't recognize the song but it was a rock song and the girl was into it. She had medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. Mitchie coughed loudly and the girl jumped and fell off the bed. Mitchie couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, well, Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Jenna."

Mitchie nodded but wasn't getting it. "So what are you doing in my room with a bed of yours in here?"

"Uh, well you probably don't know me, but your mom and my mom are good friends and well my mom is in the hospital and my dad well passed away a couple of years ago..so well I'll be here until my mom gets out. Plus, my mom told me she used to have us play together"

Mitchie sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"People don't really remember their pampers days.."

Mitchie laughed. "True. I'm sorry, I overreacted. So what's wrong with your mom? You don't have to reply if you don't want to."

"It's okay." She replied nicely. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "My mom was diagnosed with Cancer a few months ago and they say it's getting worser. I'm scared, that, well she'll pass away."

Mitchie frowned. "Jenna, I am so sorry! So sorry..really.."

Jenna smiled but she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. "It's alright, Mitchie but I hope we can become good friends."

Mitchie smiled. "Yeah, I mean if we knew each other once.."

Jenna nodded then grinned. "Would you like to jump on the bed with me?"

Mitchie looked at Jenna like she was crazy. "I have a huge test to study for."

"Oh. You one of those smart girls?"

Mitchie took a seat on her bed. "Yeah, sorta. I always had good grades. Even though my parents love me no matter what, I still try to prove to them how good of a daughter I am.

Jenna awed. "That's sweet. Your so nice. With me, I'm really lazy.."

Mitchie interrupted her. "For jumping on the beds?" She asked curiously.

"Well that's a different story. I get good grades but I don't study or anything, I'm just a good listener you know?"

"Makes sense to me." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah. I'm also kinda crazy." Jenna laughed and Mitchie did as well.

"I can tell. You seem fun though. So are you going to my school?"

"Yeah." Jenna replied. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be." Mitchie said calmly. "I was on my first day as a freshman..Like so nervous I almost threw up on my first crush in high school."

Jenna started laughing. "Seriously? You didn't though?"

Mitchie shook her head "Thank God I didn't but I had butterflies and I got lost 99% of the time. I didn't even know where the lunch room was.

"So." Jenna started off. "I didn't know where it is at my old high school either."

"Glad someone else gets lost too. The people I knew already knew the school so I felt lonely." Mitchie said then took a deep breath.

"I hate when that happens. It's like, your a freshman, how do you even know where to go?"

Mitchie nodded in agreement. "Yup. You seem nice though, Jenna. Glad your here!"

Jenna grinned. "Thanks! So anything I should know about the school?"

"Besides that there's cliques? Well..Taylor Foster is the biggest bitch there and she always thinks she is the best. She constantly trash talks me and I hate it, but I have well, my friend to help me."

"A friend? Who is this friend?" Jenna asked curiously as she looked at Mitchie who looked like she was thinking about her 'friend.'

"Shane." Mitchie said, while blushing.

"A GUY?" Jenna gasped.

Mitchie nodded then blushed again. "Yeah. He helps me a lot and protects me."

"Your night and shining armor?" Jenna awed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I guess you can say that."

"Aw! You like him, Mitchie!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Mitchie whispered but Jenna heard and smiled. "I want to meet him."

Mitchie laughed. "Do you want me call him so we can all hang out or something?"

"Sure." Jenna replied. Mitchie nodded and took out her phone. She dialed his number and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" He answered.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch! Hey!"

"Hey, Shane. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out..involving your brothers because I have someone I would like you and your brothers to meet." She looked over at Jenna and she was grinning.

"Oh? Who is she?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. Where do you want to meet up at?"

"How about..we all have lunch."

"Alright, where at?"

"I don't know the name of it but it's on the the road called Main."

"Gotcha." Mitchie smiled. "See you soon."

"Alright, bye Mitch." And he hung up. Mitchie closed her phone and grinned at Jenna. "Get ready, girl! We're going out!"

"Can I borrow something of yours?"

Mitchie looked at her confused. "Don't you have clothes?"

Jenna shook her head and took out a shirt that was hideous. It was really short and looked really plain. "Yeah sure let's wear something of mine." Mitchie smiled as Jenna tossed the shirt in the opposite direction. Jenna's eyes went to a shirt she spotted. It was a multi-colored baby doll tank. "Can I wear this?" She asked, showing her the shirt. Mitchie nodded. "Sure." Jenna also found some black skinny jeans to go with and black flats. Mitchie found a V-Neck Peplum Tunic and put on navy skinny jeans with blue flats to match the shirt she was wearing. Mitchie's hair was straight and Jenna's hair was straight as well but she put her bangs to the side.

"You look good, Jenna." Mitchie said as she watched her brush her hair. Jenna smiled. "Same to you! I don't know why we look so dressed up.."

"We're going out to eat with the hottest boys, duh!" Mitchie said then laughed. They walked out and saw Mitchie's mom at the table. "You girls look like you got along!"

They looked at each other and grinned. "Guess so!" Mitchie replied. "Mom, we're going to go meet up with some of my friends and we'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry about dinner, we're going to eat there."

Connie smiled. "Alright, have fun you two!"

"Bye!" The girls both shouted back to the mom before walking out. It was a nice 70 degrees day so luckily it wasn't too hot or too cold. They walked to the place and it was only a couple blocks away. They finally got to the place and walked in. Mitchie walked in first and spotted Shane right away. They we're sitting at a booth and he grinned widely at her. Mitchie looked at Jenna and Jenna noticed him. "That's him?" She asked her.

Mitchie nodded. "Yup." And walked towards them. "Hey guys." Mitchie said happily. "I'd like you all to meet my friend, Jenna. She'll be staying with me because her mom is in the hospital and her mom and mine are good friends."

Nate looked at her curiously and Jason smiled. "Hey Jenna!" Shane smiled as well. "Hey."

"Hi." Jenna said happily. They took their seats, across from the boys as Shane spoke up. "You girls look great!" Mitchie blushed. "Yeah right."

Nate nodded. "No, you do. You too, Jenna." He smiled as he looked at her. Jenna wasn't the type of girl to blush at comments like Mitchie was. She was more free spirited. "Thanks. And your name is?"

"Shoot. I forgot to introduce you all!" Mitchie groaned while hitting her head lightly. "Jenna, this is Jason, Shane and Nate." She replied while pointing to each of them. "And guys, you already know her, but this is Jenna."

"Nice to meet you." Jenna smiled. "Same to you." Jason replied. "So do you like birds?" Shane and Nate rolled their eyes. "Here we go."

Jenna smiled. "I do!"

"That's so cool! How about birdhouses?"

"Those are cool too." Jenna smiled at him. Nate looked at Jenna and sighed. "So uh." He started off. "Jenna. Tell me, I mean, us about yourself."

Jenna smiled at him. "Well I'm 16. I can already drive. I have 2 older brothers. I'm not shy but I am a hopeless romantic." Nate smiled widely. "So am I!"

Mitchie looked at Nate then at Jenna. _They seem to have chemistry._ She thought to herself. Shane noticed she was thinking and spoke up. "What are you thinking about?"

As Nate, Jason and Jenna we're talking about each other, Shane got out of the side he was on (he was on the edge and so was she) and he sat next to her. Mitchie started to feel uncomfortable but then relaxed. "So?"

"Oh." Mitchie replied in a daze and looked up at him. _God, he's so attractive._ She thought. She smiled. "Just how much chemistry Jenna and Nate have."

He nodded. "They do, don't they? How about us?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "Uh, I don't know.."

"I think we do." He smiled. "We do?" She asked confusedly. He nodded. "Yeah, well, it's a long story. Hey, do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"Shane.." Mitchie started off. "I'd love to, but I, well.." She stuttered.

"Your just making up an excuse on why you can't go." He snapped. She looked at him with an offended look on her face. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because it's a Friday, Mitchie!" He groaned slightly.

She sighed. "My mom expects us home and plus, I want to help Jenna pack and all."

"I'm pretty sure she can do it herself." He snapped again. She looked at him with a confused face as she noticed how angry he looked. What is wrong with him?

"Why are you so pissed?"

"Because." He started off, getting quieter. "I want to be able to talk to you alone."

"We do that!" Mitchie protested.

"School?" He rolled his eyes. "We're not alone during school hours."

"I know..but like, I don't know. What's the big deal?"

"I think we should go outside and discuss this."

She looked at the rest and they we're listening to their conversation. "Go ahead, Mitchie." Jenna replied with a soft smile on her face. Sorta apologetic. Mitchie nodded and turned to Shane. "This better not take long."

Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm tightly. Mitchie winced in pain. "Stop touching me." She snapped lightly threw her teeth. He stopped at opened the door to the way out.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you, Shane?"

"You don't get it."

"I don't get what?"

He groaned as he sat down on ledge behind the restaurant. Mitchie sat next to him and looked at him. He still looked pissed. "Tell me, dammit!"

"We never get to be alone." He confessed. Mitchie looked confused. "We're not dating, Shane! We're friends, okay?"

"You don't like me?"

Mitchie bit her lip. "Of course I do!" She almost yelled. "Calm down, Mitch." He replied quietly. She sighed and looked into his eyes. "I don't get you. What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you don't like me the way I like you!"

Mitchie's heart pounded but she was still pissed. She had 2 emotions controlling her and she couldn't control either of them.

"I do like you, Shane. A lot. But with you being an asshole to me, I see you differently." She turned the opposite way and put her hands across her chest. He turned her so she was looking into his eyes. "Mitch. "He breathed deeply. "I'm not what you think I am."

"Then why." She gulped. "Are you doing this?"

"Because I can't control how I feel anymore." Mitchie's eyes grew wide and she felt confusion run all over her body. "Why." She whispered. "Why do you like me?"

"Because." He started off. "Your different. Your smile brights a room. Your eyes shine when you smile. Your personality makes you, you. You love everyone and you make everyone feel better. God, I just. I can't control myself anymore."

"Shane, stop it." She protested. Tears we're running down. "I can't..do this. I can't stand here and let a guy who is the most hottest and amazing guy tell me he likes me. Shane, I like you, a lot, but you know me. I'm Mitchie. The timid one. The girl who never dated a guy in her life. A girl has no experience. What do you want from me?"

"Mitchie, don't do this! You can't blow me off because your too shy to make commitment."

Mitchie started to get even more pissed. "Is that what you think it is, Shane? Oh my God, your such a loser! Why don't you just go fuck up Taylor! You already started to fuck mine, okay!? You and your drama!"

"Mitchie." Shane sighed, trying to stop her.

"No!" Mitchie screamed. "Shane, I can't do this. I can't be put into a relationship right now..We are different. In many ways..and..I deserve nothing.."

"Stop talking so negative! God, Mitchie! I can't believe you. I confessed my feelings and this is what I fucking get?" He snapped. She looked at him as tears poured down as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly and before she knew it, she ran. She ran back home, forgetting all about Shane and his stupid ways. _Why the hell did he like me!? I'm a nobody. A foolish 16 year old and he was Shane Gray, a hot guy who Taylor finds attractive!_ Mitchie wanted to hit herself so hard for being so stupid but she didn't. She reached her house and opened the door widely and slammed it. She ran past her mom who looked up and saw her daughter in tears. She ran before her mom could stop her and slammed her door.

Mitchie groaned over and over as she flew into her bed and cried and screamed in her pillow. "I hate him." She screamed.

"Mitchie." Her mom asked behind the door. "Mitchie. Let me in."

"GO AWAY." She screamed.

"Mitchie." Her mom called out again. "If you don't let me in, I'm taking your guitar and laptop away."

Mitchie groaned. She didn't want that so she opened the door without looking at her mom and went back to her bed with her face in her pillow.

"Is it Shane, dear?"

"EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT HIM, ISNT IT?" Mitchie yelled into her pillow.

"Get your head out of there, Mitchie. You probably can't breathe."

"Your right. I can't." Mitchie agreed as she slowly got up. Her mom saw how terrible she looked. Her red face with tears all over it. "What happened?"

"Shane confessed that he liked me."

Connie looked confused. "Isn't that good?"

"No. Mom, you know me. I'm too shy for a boyfriend and I can't take a boyfriend and I just, I don't know. "Mitchie cried.

Connie smiled. "Mitchie, give him a chance. He's probably sweet."

"HE'S NOT. He yelled at me, hurt my arm!" She yelled, showing the mark Shane gave her. It was a pink rash.

"Oh, Mitchie.." Her mom whispered. "Maybe he's dangerous for you then. Maybe he's not your type. I don't think your dad would agree with this."

"I don't care for dad's opinions, mom. I think I hurt his feelings."

"Then be a nice girl and apologize. Hon, you never been in love..I think you should try it."

"Mom."

"Okay, make your decision, but I'm here to help."Mitchie smiled slightly and hugged her mom. "Thanks."

"Anytime, now I'll be downstairs if you need me." Mitchie nodded and her mom left the room. Mitchie sighed and thought. _Maybe I should give him a chance. If he likes me..If. He probably doesn't._

Mitchie sighed and pulled out her guitar. "Maybe writing a song will make me feel better." Mitchie muttered to herself.

"MITCHIE. SOMEONE IS DOWN HERE TO SEE YOU!" Her mom shouted up to her. Mitchie groaned and set her guitar down. She walked down the stairs and looked towards the door and saw the last person she wanted to see. _Shane Gray._

**OOOOHHHH, a cliffy! Haha. Sorry to everyone who's pissed at me right now but I promise to update sooner than I did! I hope you all liked it..I kinda did! =]**

**I don't know what else to say other than...REVIEW!!! My goal? 150...so 20 reviews? Can we do it? I hope. I'd be so happy if I got that much! I'd scream in happiness!**

**Oh and BTW, Caitlyn may be coming soon and more drama will arise with new characters! Eeep I'm evil! =P**

**So now...REVIEW!!! Love you all!!!!**

**-N **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oops, sorry guys! It's been awhile since you've got a chapter and I'm so sorry but I've been really busy with family, school and scared to death about the Swine Flu! I live in Illinois and they said a few cases have been discovered in my county. Kinda scared but whatever, I'm fine.**

**DID EVERYONE SEE JONAS OR WHAT? No not JB themselves in concert or something, THE SHOW. People thought it sucked, but to me, IT WAS AMAZING. I felt so bad for Nick when Penny didn't know he WROTE it FOR HER. Love him. And next time? "Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" LOL. And at the end when Kevin said, "Who are you!?" And when Joe..well Joe..well Joe being Joe with his sexy hair! =P I think I listed all my favorite parts of the boys. Nicole and Chelsea are good actresses as well. (:**

**Anyway, I hate long author notes so enjoy this chapter. It's kinda rushed and a bit short, but after this, the real stuff will happen soon (including the new characters!) so keep reading!!! I bet you'll be smiling at the beginning of this. It sucks but it's better than nothing!!!**

**P.S- THA NKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!! I love you all!**

**Chapter 10**

Mitchie's mom looked at Shane and gave him a half smile. "I'll be in the kitchen. You can come in if you want. I heard there's gonna be a storm."

He nodded gently and stepped in with the door closing behind him. He sighed and looked up at Mitchie who was still in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly while looking down.

"I just, needed to apologize." He started off without taking his eyes off hers. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. "Mitchie. I know it was a lot to take back there and I just want you to know, I'm sorry for anything I said. I know how shy you are and well, I just had to get all of my feelings off my chest and well, I just I should probably just shut up right now since I'm rambling like an idiot, So I guess I'll go now."

Mitchie let out a laugh. _Wow he rambles when he's nervous._ _I need to stop being shy and stick up for what I want._ Mitchie thought. She got off the stairs and stood a few inches from him. She could hear both of their hearts beating by the second. "Don't say a word." She muttered. She looked up into his eyes and his eyes we're full of confusion but **want**. She took a deep breathe and put her finger to his mouth. "I guess I'll do you a favor then." She whispered. He looked clueless until he saw her leaning in to him. She was only a few spaces away before he closed the gap and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, sweet and simple. After a few seconds later, Mitchie pulled away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I..I...I'm.."

"Thanks..Mitchie...I.." Shane stuttered.

Mitchie smiled softly. "So uh what does this mean?"

"Well..I have one question." Shane smiled. "Do you, like me like I like you?"

Mitchie didn't hesitate and answered. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then..Mitchie Torres? Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie grinned widely. "Yes!"

Shane was overwhelmed with excitement that he pulled her into a hug and before he knew it, he bent down to kiss her. This time it was more urgent but still simple. He knew Mitchie was a shy girl and that she wouldn't want to kiss that urgently but Shane couldn't control his feelings anymore.

Mitchie kissed him back with the same force and Shane responded back the same way. Mitchie stopped this time to catch her breathe and gladly she did because she heard someone cough behind her. Her mom.

"Sorry to stop the fest but dinner is ready. Would you like to stay, Shane?"

Mitchie looked at Shane and nodded eagerly. He laughed. "Yeah, sure, and guess we'll tell you two the big announcement."

"I think I already saw it with picture, hon." She joked. Mitchie and Shane laughed in embarrassment

"Sorry, mom." Mitchie said quietly.

"No, I'm glad my daughter is happy. Hey, where's Jenna?" Connie asked. Mitchie's face turned pale as she looked at Shane who had the same sort of face.

"Uh, I don't know...is it raining out there?" Mitchie didn't even need an answer. She heard thunder and saw a flash of lightening. "Oh my God. What do we do?"

"Well I think I need to call my mom..and maybe Jenna is over there, you know, since she was with them?" Shane answered quickly.

Connie nodded. "Yes, please feel free to use our phone!" Connie smiled at them one more time before turning back to go in the kitchen.

"Where's your phone?" He asked impatiently.

"Right behind you." Mitchie replied, pointing to the phone on the table. He quickly went to get it and dialed the number. "Hey, dude, I can't make it tonight, I'll be by Mitchie's." She heard him say.

"Yes we are, now where is Jenna? Oh okay, thanks man. Bye." He hanged up quickly and set the phone back on the table.

"Wow that was the fastest phone call I've ever since." Mitchie laughed. "Where's Jenna?"

"At my house, Nate suggested they shouldn't walk back to your house since my house is closer from there so they got in just in time before all the storm stuff happened."

Mitchie sighed a breathe of relief. "So when are you staying until?"

"If it's really bad, I might sleepover if it's alright with your parents."

Mitchie nodded. "You'll probably have to sleep in the basement..which is pretty scary but they'll say yes."

Shane laughed. "I'm a man, I can handle it."

"We'll see about that, Tough Guy." Mitchie joked back. "I guess we better go in the kitchen to eat."

Shane nodded as he felt his stomach growl of hunger. Shane walked in casually until he spotted her father. Steve Torres. He was sitting down, looking like he was waiting for him. Shane felt nervousness run through his body as Mitchie took his hand and intertwined it with hers and squeezed his hand lightly for support. "Hi guys." Mitchie smiled happily. Connie smiled and looked at Shane. "Hello Shane! This is my husband, Steve!"

"Hello, sir." Shane spoke politely as he shook Steve's hand. Steve looked at him like a normal dad should and nodded. "Hello, Shane."

Mitchie smiled and gave Shane a reassuring smile. Then she gave her dad the _Stop-scaring-him-he's-my-boyfriend _look. He rolled his eyes and took a piece of Connie's homemade chicken.

"So Shane." Steve spoke up. "How did you meet my daughter?"

Mitchie turned to look at Shane who finished drinking his coke. "Well at school..and well at first it was well, not so good, but then we became good friends..but I couldn't help my feelings.."

Mitchie smiled but Steve wasn't so happy. "What do you mean at first it wasn't so good?" He asked sternly.

Mitchie groaned but Shane spoke up. "Well she saw me kiss another girl on her desk and she got mad..but the girl was trying to put her hands on me..and.."

"Wow." Steve shook his head.

"Dad, this was like 2 months ago, he's totally different now."

"I'm sure it is, Michelle." Steve snapped loudly while Mitchie made a face at the first name. They always used her first name when they we're angry at her.

"Don't worry about it, Mitch." Shane said quietly, but enough for Mitchie to hear. Mitchie sat farther down in her chair from embarrassment _I knew this would happen._

Connie looked at Mitchie and gave her a supporting smile. "So." She spoke up, trying to break the tension. "Steve, why don't you talk to Shane about your work while me and Mitchie talk for a second."

Mitchie stood up eagerly, trying to get away from there as she looked back at Shane who was smiling nicely at Steve who talked to him across the table about his store. He may be interested.

Mitchie walked into the living room with her mom. Connie sighed. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. You know how your dad is. He'll get used of him."

Mitchie nodded. "I know, mom, I knew this would happen and it's kinda embarrassing but it's all good." She smiled.

Connie nodded but then turned serious. "What is this about him making out with a girl though?"

Mitchie groaned and rolled her eyes. "When I first met him, he was new, and Taylor, the mean girl since grade school was all over him. Then I had to work with him, I got to know him, he apologized many times, mom, and he's a good guy. Don't worry. He's not a player if you think he is."

She nodded. "I'll take your word about that. I just thought he was too good to be true."

Mitchie laughed. "Of course.."

"We better get back before they notice anything." Connie said as Mitchie agreed. They both walked in to see them still talking. Shane was probably not interested because he looked up with a relived face and grinned.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Shane said grinning. Mitchie smiled and sat down next to him. "Did he torture you too much?" She whispered in his ear. He laughed silently. "Kinda." Mitchie frowned. "Sorry."

"That's alright, I was expecting it."

"Expecting what?" Steve asked.

Shane looked at Mitchie with a worried look but decided to lie. "Just expecting..about Nate and Jenna..who like each other."

Well that's true. They do like each other. Mitchie smiled when she thought of Jenna and Nate together. She knew he liked her and she liked him but did they even know each other? Probably. Mitchie looked at her dad and he nodded his head like he understood and her mom brought up a topic about Mitchie as a little girl and all her habits. _Great, now I'm extremely embarrassed._

**After Shane and Mitchie left the restaurant.**

Nate looked at the door Mitchie and Shane walked out of and sighed. "Sorry about that, Jenna. He has a bad temper..and needs an attitude adjustment."

Jenna laughed. "Really? He seemed sweet to me."

Nate shook his head. "If he doesn't get his way..and he wasn't so he turns out to be an asshole in front of the girl he likes. Pretty sad."

"It's pretty?" Jason asked in confusion.

Nate groaned. "No Jason that's what people say. It doesn't make things pretty."

"Sorry." Jason apologized and Jenna smiled. "That's nice of you, Jason." Jason smiled widely at her. "Thanks Jenna!"

Nate felt a tinge of jealous. _Even though Jason was well, dumb in some areas, he got the ladies? _Jenna noticed Nate's day dreaming and tried to interrupt it by waving her hands in his face. "You alright, Nate?"

Nate dazed out of it and stared at her. He looked deep into her eyes and got stuck in them. Jenna sighed. "Nate?"

He dazed out again and jumped. "Sorry."

She smiled and laughed. "That's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to leave." At that moment, a loud roll of thunder roared through the sky as Jason yelped. "We should probably get back.."

Nate nodded. "Anyone have an umbrella?"

"What's that?" Jason asked, clueless. Nate groaned. "No time for games. We'll use our hoodies."

Jenna tried putting up her hood when she realized she wasn't wearing one. "Great." She said under her breath. Nate noticed and spoke up. "Oh, you don't have one?" She shook her head. "Nope. Lucky for me right?"

He laughed slightly. "Here, take mine." He said, while taking off his. She smiled widely. "You sure?"

"If it wasn't, why would I be handing you it?"

She smiled and took it out of his hands. "Thank you so much, Nate!" She put it on and noticed how long and comfortable it was. "Wow fits me..in a good way that I like."

Nate blushed but tried to avoid it. "No problem." He looked at Jason who was frightened by the thunder with his hood up and his arms across his chest.

"Let's go then." Nate announced. He smiled at Jenna as they walked out. The rain poured down hard and even some hail was involved.

Nate forgot all about his shyness and held onto Jenna for support as they ran back to their house. "We're going to our house since it's closest." Nate yelled through the loud rain. Jenna nodded but Nate could hardly see. He didn't repeat. He knew she heard. Jason followed along as well. A few minutes later, they got back, already drenched for the rain and walked in. Denise was putting away dishes when she spot 3 people covered in water.

"What on Earth happened here?" She called out in shock.

Jason spoke up this time. "We had to run in the rain."

Denise frowned but walked over to them and helped them take off their sweaters. Her eyes then caught Jenna's and she looked confused.

"Who's this?"

Nate spoke up fast. "This is Jenna, she's with Mitchie but Mitchie was with Shane and we had to get back in time.."

"OH NO, WHERE'S MITCHIE?" She yelled in panic. "And Shane?"

Denise had worry all over her face but at that moment the phone rang. Nate ran to get it. "Hello?

"Hey, dude, I can't make it tonight, I'll be by Mitchie's." Nate heard Shane said quickly.

"Oh, you guys are dating now?" Nate said as a joke.

"Yes we are, now where is Jenna?" Shane asked in worry. "She's here with us because it was raining bad and we had to run out of it and the closest place was here."

"Oh okay, thanks man. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at everyone who had confusion on their face. "He's by Mitchie. And they are..well dating now."

Denise awed. "I knew it!" Jenna couldn't help but scream in happiness and Jason just smiled.

Denise looked over at Jason. "Hey, Jason, I need to talk to you about college so come in the kitchen with me." Jason nodded and that left Jenna and Nate by themselves.

"So uh, do you want to see my room?" Nate finally spoke up.

She nodded. "Yeah sure."

Jenna and Nate walked up to his room. Nate couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The girl he likes is visiting his room! Nate pushed the door open and inside was a small but neat room. A bed, dresser, piano, guitar, mirror, and well some clothes on the floor.

Jenna looked around as Nate spoke up. "It's not much.."

"Your so organized." She said softly as she looked around. She looked on his dresser and saw pictures. His family, friends, but then one picture caught her eye. Of a girl. She studied it as she looked back at him to see if they looked related. They didn't. He didn't notice what she was doing so she kept staring. She looked at the back of the picture and saw the name **Tia**. _Tia? Who's Tia?_ Jenna thought. She studied it more but she didn't know Nate was behind her.

"Hey what are you doing?"

She jumped and the picture fell on the floor. She turned around and smiled awkwardly. He gave a confused look and picked up the picture. "So your looking through my stuff?"

"No no no, I'm sorry. I was just looking around and your pictures caught my eye. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!" She apologized quickly as she was embarrassing herself.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be. It's just..well..Do you want to know who she is?"

She nodded and sat on his bed. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Well Tia..is my old girlfriend and we broke up for a pretty stupid reason. She got a job as a model in London, even though she was only 15 at the time and I don't know where she is now, but she told me the long distance thing doesn't work so that pretty much ended it."

Jenna looked at him with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry. Why would she want to model at 15?"

"It was her mom's dream. Her mom had been putting her in dresses since she was 4 and she sort of felt forced ."

"Seriously? Like those little girls on TV who wear makeup and get tanned even though they are like what? 5?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah. I well you know, loved her and we..well planned to get married and.."

"You had sex with her right?"

Nate looked offended. "No, no no. I'm not that kind of guy. She isn't or well wasn't either."

"So that's the last time you talked to her?"

Nate looked down, trying to avoid the question but he knew he had to answer it anyway. "No."

Jenna nodded but sort of felt anger build up. _What he still talks to her_? "When then?" She asked awkwardly.

"2 months ago" He whispered.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Old times." He said, then spoke up again. "She still loves me but she well loves me like a friend."

Jenna wanted to scream in happiness because she thought the word love in this case meant dating. She smiled softly and put her hand on his arm for support. She rubbed it lightly as he stared into her eyes. "You still love her, love her don't you?"

He couldn't take his eyes away from hers as he nodded. "I'm trying..to..forget. You make me forget."

She looked confused. "Why? Don't you love her? What if she'll come back from.."

"Don't even say it!" He interrupted her with his loud voice as she took her eyes away from his. "She won't. She moved on! The bitch moved on."

"Oh." Was all Jenna said. Then there was silence for awhile.. "I don't know what to say." She spoke again to break it.

"Don't say a word. Maybe we should go downstairs and forget we ever talked about it."

She nodded with a lost for words as she followed him out..She couldn't stop thinking about what he said though.

"_I'm trying..to..forget. You make me forget."_

_Was he kidding? I make him forget? If I make him forget, why does he still love her? Who is she anyway and what makes her so special?_

Jenna sighed and blocked her thoughts of her head. She was dying to go home and tell Mitchie. She needed someone to talk to.

**So I suppose I don't earn many reviews for this chapter. It sucked. I mean yeah, it was important but not much and I rushed so don't review saying it sucks because I already know. Be easy on me, k? I promise WAY BETTER CHAPTERS and more fluff and drama. For now? It may be awhile to update since school is almost over and I'm failing some things. Being a freshman sucks.**

**Oh and on April 29th, it was a month since I started writing this story and it's all thanks to YOU GUYS for letting me write this. I'm so glad I have you guys!**

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW REVIEW OR ALERT BUT I LOVE THOSE REVIEWS!!! (:**

**-N**


	11. Announcement!

**Sorry for tricking you guys! This is not an update..it's to tell you..I HAVE A NEW STORY!!! Woo! It's not Smitchie, it's Niley! It's the trailer for now, but once I get feedback I will totally start it! I sorta like it..it's different than what I wrote in the past, so PLEASE take the time and check it out..even if you're not a Niley fan, you might become one!**

**Because honestly, I used to be obsessed..then they broke up and i didn't like them, now i am getting obsessed again! Crazy!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Expect some Smitchie later tonight or tomorrow! I know it's been long but I finished school NOW AND SUMMER IS HERE! **

**Link:**

**http : // www. fanfiction. net / s / 5124900/ 1 / Turn_Right**

***without the spaces..i had to do that since it wont show up.***

**-N**


	12. Chapter 11

**AH, it's been so long. Very long! I'm so sorry about that. I had lots of things going on and over the month I wrote little by little and today was the only day I was free so I decided to hurry up and finish this chapter for you all. School is over in 5 days and then it's my summer vacation. You won't believe how excited I am! I bet you all are too! Then I can update more!!!**

**Anyway. I got 21 reviews for the previous chapter, thank you very much! I expected none so 21 gave me a huge smile. The highest review number I got was 24. I don't want to sound desperate but I want to beat that. SO BAD. It's like almost killing me. I'm trying my best to write the better chapters like I promised so hopefully more reviews will be coming in. And I know a lot of you put my story on alert. If you did, and got an email..read and then review it! It'll make me happy! If you do, I will read and review one of yours if I haven't already!**

**More reviews= Better & LONGER chapters!**

**Thanks guys!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Jenna ran home quickly before Nate had stopped her. She didn't want to talk to him after everything he said. She wasn't ready for that yet. She just met him, why would he all of a sudden say that she makes him forget? Jenna didn't admit it but she was a little freaked out about it. She never had a boyfriend or have people say those kind of things to her.

She walked up the driveway of Mitchie's house and spotted her outside hugging Shane. He was saying something into her ear and she laughed. They didn't notice her so she coughed loudly to get their attention. Both jumped in fright and turned around. Jenna laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Hey that's okay. I'm glad you made it home okay." Shane said nicely as he laughed with it.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, I was a little worried before."

"I'm fine." Jenna said quickly. "So uh."

Mitchie looked at Shane and nodded. "I bet she wants you to leave."

"How would you know?" He asked with a laugh.

"Just guessing." Mitchie replied. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I'll call you then."

Mitchie nodded with an awkward feeling. Was she suppose to hug him or kiss him or? But before she could do anything he started walking away. "Bye!" Jenna called out to him. He turned around and grinned at both of them and then walked away.

After he totally disappeared, Jenna had an urgent look on her face. Mitchie seemed to notice. "So why don't we go in and you tell me about your day?"

Jenna nodded enthusiastically as they walked into the house. Mitchie waved towards Connie as they both walked upstairs. Mitchie closed the door lightly and sat down next to Jenna on the bed. "So whats up?"

Jenna sighed and looked at Mitchie. "Lots of stuff happened..I don't know how to start."

"Does any of this have to do with Nate by any chance?"

Jenna looked confused and shocked. "How would you know?"

Mitchie grinned and laughed. "Figured. So what happened between you two? Did you guys kiss?"

"No!" Jenna yelled playfully as she hit Mitchie's arm lightly. "He..made it seem like he liked me..he...said I make him forget."

"Forget what!?" Mitchie interrupted quickly, dying to know what happened.

"I don't know! We we're in his room and I was looking at his stuff and we we're talking and I saw a picture of his ex and he was saying he wants to forget and I make him forget and Gosh I'm so confused!"

Mitchie laughed and sighed. "Jenna..he likes you."

Jenna looked puzzled at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! He would never like me. I'm not his type or anything.."

"Actually, I actually sorta know Nate. He's sweet, sorta shy, cool and collective. That kind of guy."

"Well I'm not really shy..I am kinda outgoing you know..but I have my moments.."

"I'm not saying Nate is boring or anything I'm just saying. But I know he had a wild side too."

"Really?" She asked while raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Mitchie nodded. "He tends to make jokes but he's sweet too. I don't know. It seems like it's going all too fast. It's like you both just met at the restaurant."

"That's the problem, Mitchie! He freaked me out!"

Mitchie sighed and put her hand on Jenna's arm for support. "If I we're you..I would well tell him. Talk to him."

"But I'm scared." Jenna whispered in nervousness.

"What happened to the girl who wasn't shy and was happy with everything?"

Jenna smiled. "She is scared at the moment."

"Don't be. You have to tell him. I mean don't scare him off saying you are afraid of him but just be honest."

Jenna nodded. "Should I do it now?"

"Yeah I guess so. While you walk there, think of what to say."

"Alright..I guess I'll talk to you later."

Mitchie grinned. "Good luck and tell me everything!"

Jenna nodded and laughed. "Of course!" Mitchie waved goodbye as Jenna closed her bedroom door. Mitchie sighed and took out her guitar. Since she was alone, she decided to play some of her music.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Jenna's POV**

I walked slowly, taking my time while thinking of what to say to Nate. Should I be easy? Act like I'm really freaked out? I thought and thought so hard that I felt a head ache coming on. Ugh.

Before I knew it I was already walking up their driveway. I stared at their house. Medium sized house, with a porch and I could see a swimming pool in the backyard. Guess I didn't notice that before.

I walked up the stairs to the porch quietly as my palms began to sweat and my heart was beating faster then ever. How could I be so nervous? It's just Nate, right?

I knocked on the door for the first time. No answer. Second time. No answer. And what felt like forever the door swung open and I caught the face of...Nate. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door in my face. Great.

"Wait!" I called back. 2 seconds later the door opened again and he looks pretty pissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize."

"I don't need a damn apology. I'm not a baby."

"You don't have to be a baby to get an apology, Nate. Can I come in, please?"

"No." He growled angrily. I sighed. "But it's cold out here."

"LET HER IN DUMBASS." I heard someone shout. Probably Shane. He looked back at him but I couldn't see in. Nate muttered something as he moved out of the way to let me in. I smiled slightly and stepped in. I breathed in the smell of toasted bread, as I did earlier. He walked lazily towards the couch and turned the TV on. I looked at him in confusion. "So your just gonna ignore me now?"

He nodded without taking his eyes off the TV. I groaned and I could feel the anger building up inside of me.

I took the remote control out of his hands and pushed the off button. He looked up angrily. "Hey!"

"I'm here to talk, Nate not stand around doing nothing!"

"What if I don't want to talk, huh?"

"Well I want to! I need to let my feelings out!" I talked back. I never liked fighting but Nate was acting like a second grader.

"Let's go in my room and discuss this."

"Great." I snapped. "That's where everything takes place."

He looked at me with anger but he leaded the way upstairs as I followed him. We reached his room and he opened the door. We both walked in and he fell on his bed. I stood there and placed my hands on my hips. "Should I start?"

"Whatever you want." I heard him say.

"Okay look.." I started off. "I'm sorry I walked out on you..and well I don't know what else to say."

"You just came to say sorry? You know, I was getting to know you Jenna, and you seemed like a cool girl. Then you brought up **her.**"

"You freaking scared me, Nate! You told me I make you forget about her! I don't even hardly know you!"

"Yes you do, I'm Shane's brother!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shane's brother? I hardly even talked to Shane! Nate just tell me..why?"

"Because." He started off slowly. "I thought you we're different.."

"How!?" I interrupted him quickly.

"Let me talk." He snapped.

"I thought even though we had just met we could get closer and closer."

"By a day?!" I shouted this time, getting more pissed by the second.

Nate sighed. "Jenna. I'm sorry. I know I scared you..and all and we can be good friends you know?"

I took a deep breathe and remembered how much I liked him at first. I wanted to be with him but then he turned it all around and now I feel totally opposite. Well maybe **friends.** "Yeah I guess so. So uh sorry to bring this up but why do you think she won't come back?"

Nate sighed. "Well..because why would she? She has no purpose. She has a boyfriend, a life and a job there."

I nodded. "Yeah I can understand that..Do you uh, miss her?" I asked awkwardly.

He shrugged. "Kinda..I guess."

"Then you should like, I don't know..go get her."

Nate shook his head in disagreement. "Of course not. You have to know her to believe that she changed..Or you could look at the pictures."

I looked at him curiously. "Pictures? What kind of pictures?"

He looked at me like I was stupid..She changed..she has pictures.."Oh! Like racy photos..For her career right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Her career? You've got to be kidding me. She's only 17 years old, what do you think?"

"Well lots of celebrities are young right now and have huge careers.."

He sighed. "Can I just show you the stupid pictures?"

I looked at him seriously. "Okay..where are they at.."

"She sent them to me..on my phone.."

"SHE SENT THEM TO YOU?" I shouted, getting obviously too carried away.

"Shh!" Nate put his finger on my lips to tell me to be quiet. I blushed but he continued and didn't notice. "Yes she did. Gross I know. Well uh here." He said awkwardly, handing me the phone. I took it lightly and focused my eyes on the picture..Yeah we all knew she was a model, but seriously? She had beautiful brown hair, tan toned skin, and just the overall "Hot" body, something I **didn't** have. In the picture, she had on a pink and black bikini. I couldn't stop but to feel jealous. I looked down at my regular, boring clothes and how big my body looked. She was gorgeous. Specially her eyes..I clicked the next button since it said there was 2 in all. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the next one...Her..her..breasts we're showing and she let them all hang out..Thankfully she had her bottoms on but still. The caption under the picture said _"Miss me? You can't get me :)" _I gave Nate a disgusted voice. "Oh my God, Nate. She's..a.."

"I know." He finished for me, obviously knowing I was going to call her a slut. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what else your innocent eyes have seen."

I laughed. "Innocent eyes? I've seen far worser than that..but still, for me to see your ex-girlfriend pose like that..and well to know she sent them to you. Ugh."

Nate looked at me curiously and laughed. "Uh your not jealous are you?"

I gasped. "What?! I am not!" I demanded. Okay, I was lying, I am. Really jealous how pretty she is. But more jealous that he probably likes her still. It's obvious.

Nate laughed. "I'm kidding, Jenna. Anyway, you better get home. It's dinnertime and I don't want Mitchie's parents, plus Mitchie, to get mad."

"Right." I smiled slightly. I didn't want to leave but then again, I probably should before it gets more awkward. I followed Nate out the door and downstairs. His parents we're in the kitchen and the rest we're playing video games.

"There you are!" Shane exclaimed happily. Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah I totally missed you too." He said with sarcasm. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I smiled nicely at his parents. "Thanks for letting me stay for the time I did."

Denise nodded and smiled sweetly. Moms are always nice. I find it weird. "Anytime! Come back soon!"

I nodded. "Definitely! See you two!"

Mr. And Mrs. Gray waved goodbye and then I faced Nate. "I'll walk you out."

I nodded and waved towards the brothers but knowing them, they we're too busy playing their video games.

Nate walked ahead of me and I followed him until I was next to him. "So nice talk before." I spoke up awkwardly.

Nate let out a laugh. "Yeah sure, whatever you think it was."

I didn't know how to respond so I stayed silent. Before I knew it, we reached the house. I turned to Nate and smiled. "So uh, thanks for letting me express my thoughts before. Glad we got to talk and all. And be good friends."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, Jenna, me too. So uh, I hope to see you soon."

"I'll see you at school." I announced. He nodded. "Bye." I smiled and waved. "Bye." He looked at me one more time before turning around to walk back home. I sighed hard and walked up to the door. I opened it and walked in. Steve was on the phone and his voice didn't sound good. Neither did his expression.

"What do you mean? Yeah I know that. What? No. Well whatever then." Steve hung up loudly and groaned. I saw Connie run to his side. "What happened?"

I saw Mitchie come down from the stairs and she gave me a small smile. "I lost my job." He growled loudly. Connie frowned. "Oh no."

Mitchie's mouth was hanging open. She ran off the stairs and hugged him. "How dad?"

"I missed 2 days! I called in 2 damn times and they fire me?"

Mitchie hugged him tighter. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He only missed 2 days and lost his job? Crazy.

She let him go and Connie hugged him this time. Mitchie walked over to me. "So where're you been?" She asked me quietly.

"Well Nate's house.."

"For almost 2 hours?"

I looked at her in shock. "2 hours? Really? It felt shorter than that."

"That's how it always ends up happening. Time flies when your having fun..Yeah fun.." Mitchie teased.

"Where are you trying to get at?" I asked her with my hands on my hips. She laughed. "Making out? Sex?"

I gasped. "Mitchie Torres! You talk so dirty! Of course not! We're friends!" I turned around to see Connie and Steve gone. Well I'm glad they didn't get to hear our conversation.

Mitchie started to laugh really hard. It wasn't that funny. "It's not funny, Mitchie."

"It is funny. Well to me at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go to your room and forget what we just talked about." I said, trying to change the subject. She nodded and we both walked upstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV [while Jenna was gone by Nate]**

Jenna walked out of the door and I pulled out my guitar. I had started writing a new song. Something about enemy lines but I didn't finish it.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

_And I think we might be up to something, no_

_And I know it's something special_

_Seeing you here, is not coincidental, mhm_

I wrote down the lyrics after singing it with my guitar and thought of what the next part should be. As I was about to play again, "I Do Not Hookup" by Kelly Clarkson blasted out of my phone and I got startled at first but I hurried up and picked it up from my desk. It was Shane.

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Mitchie."_

Him saying my name gave me butterflies but I ignored them. I didn't want to sound shaky on the phone. **"Hey Shane."**

"_What are you doing? Oh wait, lemme guess. Music?"_

I laughed because he knew me so well. **"Wow it's like you know me like the back of your hand."**

"_Guess so. So what are you doing Friday?"_

"**Well..school, then nothing I guess, why?" **I didn't even need to ask. Me and Shane haven't even been on our first official date yet and just thinking about it gives me not scare but butterflies as well.

"_We haven't had our first date, young lady. Do you know that?"_

Just how he said that made me giggle. **_"_Yes Shane, I was hoping you'd ask.."**

" _I didn't get a chance to ask yet." _He joked. **"Then ask me!" **I said with a laugh.

"Okay, Mitchie, would you like to go to the movies on Friday?"

I rolled my eyes, thankfully he wasn't here to see though. My voice became angry, **"The movies!? On a first date? No communication what's so ever."**

"_Oh.."_ Was all I heard on the other line.

I started to panic. Did I hurt his feelings? The only thing I could think of was laugh. I'll have to laugh so hard that my stomach will hurt. I started to think of something funny, so all I thought of was when I thought Jenna had sex with Nate.

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"**I am..just...kidding."** I said in between laughs. I actually was laughing, weird.

"So we can see a movie on Friday?"

"**Yes, of course." **I really didn't want to though. I see the movies, trust me. The guy takes the girl on their date, they watch the movie for 2 hours and before you know it, it's 9 and he has to take her home.  
What kind of date is that?

"_Alright, Mitch, I'll see you at school tomorrow. You have a whole school week ahead of you."_

He just had to remind me? It's only the middle of September and I wish it was May. Then we can be out of school and I can enjoy my summer. **"Alright, bye Shane."  
**

"_Bye." _And I heard him hang up. I did as well and tossed my phone on the floor. Hopefully it didn't break or anything. I sighed. I could've asked him for help with this stupid song. Oh well.

I set my guitar down and threw the papers on the floor without even caring and hit my head on my pillow.

_____________________________________________________

20 minutes later, I woke up from someone arguing downstairs. It was dark and I couldn't adjust my eyes yet but I got up anyway.

It was my dad. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he sounded pretty pissed. I walked down stairs seeing my mom staring at him worriedly and I noticed Jenna by the doorway. I smiled slightly at her and she returned it.

He hung up the phone hardly and turned around to face us. "I lost my job." He growled loudly. My mom frowned. "Oh no."

I knew my mouth was hanging open. He lost his job? The place where everyone loved him and we're nice to all of us? I ran off the stairs and hugged him. "How dad?"

"I missed 2 days! I called in 2 damn times and they fire me?"

I hugged him tighter for good support. I could kill those guys. He was supposed to be the best there. Guess they we're to blind to see that.

I let him go and my mom hugged him right after. I noticed Jenna and I walked over to her. "So where're you been?" I asked me quietly, trying to avoid the fact that my parents are still talking.

"Well Nate's house.." She answered me into my ear.

"For almost 2 hours?" I gasped quietly.

She looked at me in shock. "2 hours? Really? It felt shorter than that."

I rolled my eyes. "That's how it always ends up happening. Time flies when your having fun..Yeah fun.." I teased her.

"Where are you trying to get at?" She asked me with her hands on her hips. I laughed. "Making out? Sex?" Yes, I have to think that way. When people say _Oh, I was just in the car talking to him for 3 hours _I don't believe it because 3 hours worth of talking? Is it possible?

She gasped. "Mitchie Torres! You talk so dirty! Of course not! We're friends!" She turned and so did and we noticed Connie and Steve were gone. Thank God. If they heard us, that would've been embarrassing.

Then I started to laugh really hard. It wasn't that funny, I know but I guess it's because I always assume the worst, specially for a stupid reason like Jenna and Nate. She gave me a weird look. "It's not funny, Mitchie."

"It is funny. Well to me at least." I said while laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to your room and forget what we just talked about." She said, trying to change the subject. I nodded and we both walked upstairs. Today was a **long **day, but who knows what will happen tomorrow.

**So that was sorta long...10 pages to be exact. I'm sorry it's not the best but it explains a lot. Next chapter is already written in my head but I won't write it UNTIL WE REVIEW! Thanks to the people who checked out my announcement about my new story, Turn Right.**

**If you haven't already, check out the announcement and it'll give you the link! Thanks!**

**SO DO YOUR STUFF! ALERT, REVIEW, WELL READ FIRST! =] **

**THANKS!**

**-N**


	13. Chapter 12

**Le gasp! I only got 15 reviews for the previous chapter! Was it that bad? I seriously thought it was good...and I told you guys I wanted to get 200...I thought it was possible but I don't think it is anymore..I'll try my hardest for this one I'm just upset now. What happened to all my fans? ): -sigh-**

**Chapter 12**

It was a Friday morning and Mitchie could hardly get out of bed. "One more minute." She muttered almost-deadly as Jenna tried to get her up. "No, Mitchie, you have to get up. It's not the weekend anymore."

But she didn't move and fell asleep again. _What time did she go to bed last night?_ Jenna thought. She rolled her eyes and thought of the only way that she would get up: Water. Yes, throwing water on a girl will surely get her up.

Jenna walked over to the bathroom and filled up a small cup of water. She walked back to Mitchie and threw it lightly all over her head and body. Just like that, Mitchie moved and got up quickly in alarm. "What was that for!?" She whined.

Jenna put her hands on her hips. "School. The only way to get you up." Mitchie sighed and looked at the clock. She only had 30 minutes to get ready and Jenna was all ready done.

"I'm not gonna have any time to take a shower today!"

"Then don't, put your hair up." Jenna suggested. She never wore ponytails anyway.

Mitchie made a face. "No, those are ugly."

Jenna touched her ponytail and looked offended. "That's just mean!"

"I didn't mean yours, I meant when I have my hair up, I look like a freak."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You have to look different for once, you know? Like with me, I love to try different hairstyles and outfits, but no, with you, it has to be all straight hair down with converse Mitchie."

"I won't be like that for tonight, women." Mitchie teased her. Yes it was true, it was already Friday and Mitchie couldn't control her exictement for tonight: Her date with Shane. Not just her first date with Shane, her first date **EVER **date. Mitchie was of course shy and didn't have many friends or experience with boys, that's why she's never been asked out and when her and Shane got together 3 weeks ago, Mitchie couldn't even believe it; it felt so unreal to her but she knew she wasn't dreaming. She had to pinch herself a few times to make sure.

"Will you need to buy a dress and all when we get home from school?" She asked her as she was fixing her ponytail.

Mitchie's eyes went wide in shock. "I totally forgot I still need a dress! Can you go with me right after school?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Duh, but first we need to get school over with, get up!" She said quickly because Mitchie only had 20 minutes to get ready. Jenna walked out of the room as Mitchie slipped on her black converse and grabbed a random purple tee with black flats. She applied light eyeshadow, lipgloss and mascara and she ran downstairs to meet her parents and Jenna. They we're eating breakfast, but as Mitchie walked closer to it, she started to feel nauseous. _Probably just not hungry_; Mitchie thought. She walked closer and smiled as Jenna looked up and got up quickly to walk out of the door with her.

Connie noticed them leaving and spoke up. "What about you, Mitchie? Aren't you going to at least have a piece of toast?"

Mitchie looked down at the eggs and bacon on the table and felt the urge to throw up so she turned her head. "No, mom, I'm not really hungry."

Connie looked at her daughter worriedly. "Oh no, are you okay, Mitchie?"

Mitchie nodded. "I think I'm fine, mom."

Jenna nodded in disagreement and she stared at Mitchie's flushed face. "Uh, I don't think she is, Mrs. Torres. She doesn't look to well."

Connie walked over and looked at her daughter. Connie nodded. "Mitchie, you don't look too well honey. I think you should stay.." And before she could even finish, Mitchie put her hand over her mouth, with the feeling of it coming up her mouth. She ran quickly to the bathroom and you all know what happens after that.

_________________________________________________________

"Where is she? She has to be here because today is our first date! What, is she just pretending to be sick so she can't go? Is she scared or?" Shane asked Nate as they we're standing by their lockers, with 5 minutes left until school started.

"Well maybe she's running late?" Nate suggested. "I mean, you can't always think the worst."

"That's the problem." Shane cried. "I always do."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't then. Look, Mitchie is probably just at an appointment or something, she'll be here! I mean it's not like her to not show up..I mean she's never absent." Nate responded, trying to think positive. Sometimes Shane annoyed him to no end.

"Wow, you must really be annoyed and wanting me to shut up because your actually involved with my drama right now."

Nate laughed. "Wow, your funny, that's actually true."

Shane hit his forehead lightly and sighed. "Let's go to class before we get murdered. I just won't think the worst, kay?"

Nate nodded and walked to his first class. "Good job, Shane. Good job."

___________________________________________________________

I was in a lot of pain. A lot. It wasn't like me to miss school. I actually always made sure I went, no matter how sick I was but in this case, I had to be. Jenna went to school late and my dad took her since he had no job and my mom had been with me for the past 2 hours as I was throwing up like crazy.

I'd always throw up, then fall asleep, then get up and throw up and ugh, it's just a nightmare. My tempature was 102.2 and mom was freaking out like crazy. It felt like I was just sick like that time when I had to miss the back to school dance and Taylor tried stealing Shane. Ugh, I don't want to think about it.

It was now 11 and I had to call Shane and tell him about me being sick because I didn't want him to think I was blowing him off. Hopefully he made it to lunch.

I picked up my phone and pressed redial because he was the last person who called me. Luckily, his phone was on. 1 ring, 2 ring, on the 3rd ring, he answered. **"Hello?"** Shane answered quietly.

I was confused, why did he have to talk so quietly and how come I didn't hear people in the background? "Uh are you at lunch?" I asked him, confusedly.

**"No."** He hissed. **"I'm in class." **

My eyes went wide in shock. "Oops, I'm so sorry, Shane! I didn't mean.." I tried to continue but heard a voice on the other end. "**Would you like to tell the class who you're talking to?" **I couldn't help but feel sorry for him..or well myself..I didn't know he was still in class.

**"Uh no one in particular.." **He answered.

**"Well then hang up because we're in the middle of a lesson."** I heard the teacher say angrily and then he hanged up. Great, I hope he's not mad now but I couldn't even think because before I knew, I ran back to throw up..again.

_________________________________

Mitchie had been sick all day and Shane had detention because of what happened earlier. It wasn't Mitchie's fault; She didn't know he was still in class. She had to tell him what was going on. She was bummed that she was sick, she was going to miss their date and that he was probably mad at her.

Mitchie hasn't threw up in 2 hours and Mitchie was grateful because she was getting sick and tired of it. She wanted to be normal again, including going to school and going on their date.

Mitchie's phone suddenly went off as Mitchie reached off and picked it up. It was Shane.

_"Hello?"_

**"Mitch why?"**

Mitchie sighed. She knew he was asking about earlier and for some reason, Mitchie wanted to forget all about it but she knew she had to answer him. _"I'm so sorry, Shane. About before..I thought you we're at lunch and I wanted to tell you about why I'm not there." _Mitchie pleaded. She sounded like she was almost about to cry, which was good so he could understand.

She heard him sigh and after a couple of seconds he spoke up. **"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault..I had to stay in for lunch with my teacher and a couple of other students but that's okay. So how are you?"**

Mitchie sighed, feeling the world lift off her shoulders. _"Thank goodness..Shane, I thought you'd be pissed at me until the end of time."_

She heard him laugh. **"For that stupid reason? Never in a million years. Don't worry, Mitch. You didn't answer my question, by the way."**

Mitchie laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed. _"I'm sorry. You asked how I was? Not so good..I'm so sorry I can't be there..I was about to walk out when my parents and Jenna noticed I didn't look good and I saw her breakfast and I threw up..I have been since this morning..so I don't think I can make the date tonight."_

She heard him sigh on the other end, which means he's probably disappointed. **"You probably think I'm mad at you."**

How did he know? _"Well yeah, I guess."_

**"Mitchie, you can't help that your sick. I'm not a cold-hearted guy.." **He heard Mitchie laugh. **"What?"**

_"You we're so cold-hearted when you we're making out on my desk with Taywhore."_

Shane groaned. **"Don't remind me. She was evil, and she made me do it but that doesn't make me a cold-hearted guy. I'm actually pretty sensitive guy."**

_"I'm sure you are, Shane. I've never seen that side of you."_

**"Hey! Don't be so judgemental! Wait and see, young lady."**

Mitchie let out a laugh but then turned serious. _"Thanks Shane. You made me feel better."_

**"No problem. I have a surprise for you."**

Mitchie now was shocked. _"Okay, so what is it?"_

He laughed. **"You'll find out tonight, okay? At 7 I will talk to you, alright? And I'm glad it's Friday so you can rest up."**

Mitchie smiled, but sadly he wouldn't be able to see. _"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Thanks again, Shane."_

**"No problem. Bye, Mitch."**

_"Bye."_ Mitchie said softly as he hung up afterwards. Mitchie sighed and closed her eyes; she needed the nap because her head was pounding like crazy but before her eyes could close she heard her bedroom door slam.

Mitchie jumped slightly and got up slowly to see Jenna walking towards her. "Oh, it's just you." Mitchie slurred in disappointment.

Jenna frowned. "Who we're you expecting?"

"No one.." Mitchie lied.

Jenna shook her head, to forget about it and fell back on her bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess, well I was horrible before."

"Until, when, Shane called?" Jenna teased her. Mitchie gave her a shocked _how did you know_ look. "You're probably asking in your mind how do I know? Well If he didn't call, you'd be miserable, so he made you feel better."

Mitchie nodded. "Alright, yeah whatever, so I feel a little better but still, I have the stupid stomach virus."

Jenna hit her head lightly, just remembering about their date. "What about tonight? What did he say?"

"He didn't say much..he just said he had a surprise for me and he'll talk to me later."

Jenna nodded. "I wonder what it is."

Mitchie grinned, "Me too..I bet he wrote me a song and he'll sing it over the phone or something."

Jenna smiled softly, "It isn't the same as seeing him in real life, correct?"

Mitchie gave her a half smile. "Yeah, but it's not his fault, I'm the one that's sick and I don't want him to get sick either."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, do you want to go to 7-11? I know you didn't go to school and all, but your mom might say okay because it is a slurpee, you know to make your throat feel better or whatever."

Mitchie looked at with a grin on her face. "Sure. Let me get ready."

Jenna smiled and walked out to give her privacy. Truth is, Connie already knew about this..but did Mitchie really know where shes going? She won't know, she'll have a blind fold on.

_______________________________________

_**At the Grey's house**_

Shane, Nate and even Jason sat on the couch, waiting for their arrival. Yes, Shane was going to surprise her and make her feel better. How you ask?

They heard talking and quiet footsteps coming closer and closer so all three of them stood up quickly. Jenna opened the door first, then Mitchie walked in, of course she couldn't see, only hear.

"It's not cold in here, Jenna. Usually these places are.."

"That's because we're not in a 7-11.." Jenna said, as she winked at the boys. She carefully took off Mitchie blindfold. Mitchie's eyes grew wide, as she looked around, now knowing where she really was. "Jenna! You did this for me?"

"Well Shane thought of it first, you know, since it was your first date today and all.." Mitchie looked at Shane with a smile on her face and he returned it, giving Mitchie butterflies.

"Well we better leave these two alone. Why don't we go watch a movie, guys?" Nate asked Jenna and Jason as they stood there, obviously waiting for something to happen and knowing Shane, he'd like them out of there as soon as possible.

Mitchie nodded, still can't believing where she was and how this was happening. "Bye guys."

Jenna waved goodbye to them as they walked down to their basement to watch movies. _Thank Goodness they're gone_; Mitchie thought. She turned to Shane and smiled. "So uh."

"Let's go to my room so we don't get interupted or anything."

Mitchie nodded as she followed him upstairs and into his room. He closed the door just to make sure no one would walk in or anything. Not that anything bad was going to happen..

He sat on the edge of her bed as she sat next to him. "So thanks so much, Shane, for coming..I felt so bad this morning. I was really looking forward to it..." Mitchie was trying to apologize but Shane looked at her seriously and put his index finger to her lips, telling her stop.

Mitchie smiled as she felt her stomach pain. Not in a bad way..a good way. Only he can make her feel this way. "Don't worry about it and to prove you shouldn't and the main reason you are here..I wrote you a song..it's not that good but I have my guitar right here." He said softly as he reached over and grabbed his guitar.

Mitchie stared at him with awe; not quite finding the words yet. He didn't need her approval, he knew she wanted to hear it.

He started...

_If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me

Shane finished and looked at Mitchie for her reaction: Stunned, amazed, probably speechless.

"So?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"It's...amazing..I loved it..everything about it was amazing..Was it..for me?"

"Of course."

Mitchie smiled and didn't even think but launched herself into his arms. He laughed slightly and hugged her back. That's all they needed..to be in each others arms. It was a safe place and they knew it.

________________________________________________

**So that sucked. It was short, boring and pointless. I promise next chapter will come faster and will be longer..I think it sucked because I lost my touch since I'm not getting those reviews. I need my 200 before I can update. Fair enough?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**ILL BE REALLY HAPPY...**

**SO....**

**DON'T JUST READ AND LEAVE.**

**REVIEW.**

**YOU CAN EVEN REVIEW BY SAYING "It was good!" Lol but i'd before a longer one!**

**And I know it sucked so don't say it..find the good parts...:P**

**THANKS!!! Love youu!**

**-N**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I'm not dead..:) I was just out of ideas for this story and I've been writing Turn Right and my new Smitchie story, Shut Up And Love Me! Sad that the song is not gonna be on the album but I heard it'll be on the deluxe edition! Maybe you guys want to check out the story?**

**(without the spaces)**

**http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5231416/1/ Shut_Up_And_Love_Me**

**I've been losing fans for this story so hopefully you guys don't give up on this story because there is MORE TO GO. Just because Smitchie is together, doesn't mean it's not fun. There is a lot of fluff in here! I try to add other couple fun like Nate/Jenna and in here, Jason finally meets someone (finally!!!)**

**So all I'm saying is KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!**

**Chapter 13**

Mitchie woke up with a smile on her face. Yesterday was one of the best days, minus being sick, but thanks to Shane, it was worth it. Even though she was sick, he still gave her the best first date a girl could ask for. Mitchie sighed, thinking of the past. Before they got together, Shane was a dick. He was making out with Taylor, giving people attitude and not caring for school but as Mitchie got to know him, he was different than that. Many people just judge him on what he looks like; because yes he's got the looks. He may look like that _hot, jock type_ but Shane has a heart. Mitchie has NEVER had a boyfriend because everytime she thought of having one, she cringed. She thought: _A boyfriend? Really? How should I act with him? _Yes, Mitchie was shy, she was major shy but with Shane, it doesn't feel that way anymore. She can walk into the school and wave at someone. She can go up to a teacher when needed without worrying about what people will see her as or how the teacher will think of her. She can go into the lunch room knowing that she has friends, a boyfriend, a good family and most importantly, that she's healthy. She was tired of being shy all her life. She only had one friend before she met Shane. Shane helped her get out of her phase and she never thought it would happen. She felt like she could even stick up for herself towards Taylor, and that was hard a thing to do.

Mitchie almost jumped out of her bed when she heard her phone vibrate next to her. Shane. He was texting her.

**To: **Mitchie

**From: **Shane

_Hey it's me. i hope ur not sleeping..i know how sick you we're feeling. i jus wanna kno how u r. (=_

Mitchie couldn't help but grin. How sweet can he get?!

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

_ur not bothering me, i was up 10 min ago. im jus thinking about my life. im feeling better. thanks for last night._

Mitchie pushed send, hoping he wouldn't ask her what she was thinking about, involving her life.

But he did.

**To: **Mitchie

**From: **Shane

_about what? hope nothing bad. and np..it was good to see u happy._

Mitchie felt the need to scream "Aw!" But she didn't, of course. Her parents was still sleeping.

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

_like how you made me not shy anymore..its all thx to you.._

Yes, Mitchie wasn't fully shy but sometimes she has those embarrassing moments, that was one of them.

**To:** Mitchie

**From:** Shane

_well im glad u can be urself, like around me and every1 at school. shyness is cute sometimes. _

Shyness was cute sometimes? What was that suppose to mean? Mitchie knew he was joking as she rolled her eyes and wrote back.

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

_i kno ur being stupid. (: hey look i gotta go get dressed and do my chores but ill ttyl?_

**To: **Mitchie

**From:** Shane

_Alright then. Bye Mitch._

Mitchie smiled and texted **Bye** and closed her phone. She sort of lied to Shane when she said she was going to do chores. I mean yeah, she should do some stuff around the house but since her parents weren't mean or anything, she didn't have to do much but go to school and get good grades, which of course is what Mitchie wants anyway.

Mitchie got up and put on a pair of shorts and a black tee. It was Saturday, she was sick and she wasn't planning on going anywhere. All she wanted to do was rest, listen to music and maybe work on some music.

Music was first.

She got out her guitar, her notebook and started singing the song she wrote a few days ago.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

"That was great, what's the title?"

Mitchie turned her head quickly, in surprise. She smiled automaticallywhen she saw Shane by her doorway. She got off her bed and kissed his cheek lightly. "What are you doing here?!"

He shook his head. "I'm not answering until you answer mine."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "The title? Oh, I don't know. Catch me I guess..but it's not finished...so answer mine."

Shane laughed. "Well while we talked, I realized how much I missed you so I decided to stop by. Plus I was bored and my bothers we're driving me insane."

Mitchie laughed and blushed, thinking about how he said he missed her.."I missed you too..so would you like to help me finish the song?"

"Only if you want me to." Mitchie nodded excitedly and handed him the notebook to read the lyrics. He sat down next to her as he read each lyric carefully. Mitchie smiled as she watched his every move and looked at every feature. She was so lucky. She has an amazing family, good friends and of course the great boyfriend. Did she deserve all of this?

After 2 minutes, he looked up at her and smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you write amazing songs? Wait no, not only write, sing? Oh and play."

She blushed as she looked down to hide her face. He took his finger and lifted her chin lightly. "Do not hide your face, your beautiful and you need to remember that and learn to accept positive feedback."

Mitchie shook her head with butterflies roaming in her stomach, as her body was getting hot by the second. "I know."

"Then tell me thank you."

Mitchie made an uncomfortable face, but knowing Shane, he would keep telling her to until she did it. "Fine." She groaned. "Thanks."

He smiled and looked over to her guitar. "May I play?"

"Of course."

He picked it up lightly and started strumming. "How would this sound for the next part?"

And he began to play.

_See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

Mitchie looked at him in astonishment. "Shane." She said quietly. "It's beautiful."

He nodded. "It just came to me..naturally. It's weird because at home, I'm always brain dead."

Mitchie grew hotter and hotter, getting more flushed in the face. _He's saying he can be natural with me?! I think that's what he meant!_

"Really..?"

He nodded and smiled. "But you, my dear, you can write no matter where you are. A forest, a hospital, in the water.."

Mitchie laughed and looked at him strangely. "I don't know about those.."

"I was just joking about those, but I mean it."

"Thanks." Mitchie smiled sweetly. He nodded and handed her the guitar. "Play the rest for me."

She looked at him seriously. "I don't have the rest done, I mean well you know. I uh."

"Just play whatever comes out of you." He handed her the guitar as she gladly accepted. She started strumming and continued singing.

_Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me_

Mitchie looked at him, her emotions running through the song. She closed her eyes and continued.

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know its real_

It got more upbeat as she strummed quicker.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me _

Shane looked at her with awe. "Wow...you need to sing that..in front of millions..you we're born to be a performer, Mitch."

She knew she couldn't deny it. "Thanks...but I couldn't..and plus, where?"

"The talent show coming up."

Mitchie almost fell backwards at this point, in shock. "Oh my God. I totally forgot about that."

He looked at her with confusion on his face. "You forgot about a talent show? Where's my Mitchie I used to know?"

She hit his arm lightly. "I was sick, dumb ass! And plus, I always saw the papers in the hallways but I've been focused on others things.."

He smiled as she said that. He got closed to her and whispered into her ear. "Focused on other things, like me." Mitchie felt chills run through her body as he whispered it. He kissed her ear lightly, trailing to her neck. Mitchie was in shock for a second, but then relaxed. He kissed up to her chin then kissed her nose. She knew he was teasing her because she loves being kissed on the lips.

"Shane.."

Mitchie couldn't take it any longer, she found his lips and attached her lips to his. He was in shock because she kissed him first, but forgot about that and kissed her back with just as much force. As they we're about to get heated, Mitchie jumped as she heard a loud noise. Mitchie could tell Shane was annoyed. "What was that?"

Shane looked at the doorway to see Connie standing there with her hands on her hips. Mitchie looked at Shane's blushed face and turned to see her mom. _Shit._

"Uh, hi mom." She said awkwardly. Her mom shook her head. "Mitchie, how come I didn't know we had a visitor?"

She looked at Shane in confusion. "You didn't knock to get in?"

He shook his head. "I tried opening your door and it was open and plus no one was around.."

Mitchie hit her head lightly. "I'm so sorry, mom."

"No, It's okay. Please come down for lunch. Shane, you may join us."

Shane nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Torres." She smiled for one more second, then walked away. She sighed and took a breath of relief. "I'm so sorry, Shane, she just HAD to interrupt us?"

Shane laughed, while turning flushed in the face. "I know, it's alright. There's always another time, eh? At least we got your song down.."

Mitchie's grew wide. "Write it down!? No, Shane, I didn't! Oh my God I don't remember how it goes!"

Mitchie was beginning to panic and Shane wanted to, but he was more relaxed then she was. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mitch. I remember a few parts." He took her pen and notebook and wrote down some of it.

Mitchie smiled. "I'll probably remember most of it later or something."

He nodded. "Yeah, now let's go downstairs before your mom blows up." Mitchie nodded. "Of course."

**Jason at College  
**(Le Gasp!)

Today was Jason's first day at college and to be honest, he was scared. Way scared. The school was huge. It was no hospital, but it was probably close.

Jason looked down at his schedule and tried looking for the number of his first class.

He looked around for anyone who looked like they we're lost as well but all he saw was people with their friends and they definitely looked like they we're fine.

He groaned and walked down a one hallway. Without looking, he felt something bump into him..hard.

2 seconds later, he's on the floor..next to someone. "Oops, I am so sorry." He mumbled without looking. He turned around to see who he bumped into him. His eyes locked into hers. Who was she? She was beautiful. She had dark brown long hair. She had it down and curly and she had on a pair of skinny denim jeans and a brown tee and her brown eyes just glazed into his. She smiled. "It's alright! You look a tad lost, maybe I can help."

He grinned. "Really?! I've been looking for help for the past 3 minutes! It's been forever!"

She laughed. "3 minutes? Wow, that must of been lifetime for you." She teased him. "Can I see your schedule?" He nodded and handed her it. She skimmed it quickly then handed it back to him. "We have 3 classes together!"

"Great! The first one by any chance?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll take you there."

"Hey, thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

She laughed. "Oh..right! I'm Jessica and you?" She brought out her hand for him to shake. He shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Jason."

"Ah, pretty cool. So your one of those smart boys?"

He shrugged. "My brothers tell me I'm stupid but I'm here, right?" She frowned. "I bet they we're joking, you seem pretty smart to me."

"You can tell!?" He asked in shock. She nodded. "I guess that's the special thing about me."

"Sad, I don't have any special things about me." She looked at him with surprise. "Really? You? Everyone is unique in their own ways, you have to have some kind of talent."

"Well." He started. "I can play guitar, but that's been done before." She shook her head. "No, most guys are just one of those guys in the band who care for the money."

He took a step back and pretended to be scared. "That is SO not me."

She laughed. "I didn't say it was! Unless your telling me you ARE.." He shook his head. "No!"

"Let's go before we're..late."

That day, Jason didn't feel like a third wheel like he usually did with his brothers..he felt like the front man and this girl, Jessica was something. Something special.

**The Gray's House**

"MOM! FRANKIE TOOK OVER THE TV!!!" Nate shout to his mother who was busy doing the dishes. This usually goes on. The two youngest fighting over the television.

"Shut up, Nate and go play guitar! I need to watch my cartoons now."

Nate rolled his eyes. "You watch those ALL day, you have to do something else for once. Go join a band or something."

He shook his head. "Haven't you heard? I'm 8 years old."

"Duh." Nick said sarcastically. "MOM, FRANKIE IS BEING SO ANNOYING!"

Denise Gray sighed loudly and stopped her water from the dishes. She walked in the living room with a mad look on her face. "Nathaniel..please let Frankie watch TV."

Frankie jumped up and down in celebration.

"Mom!" Nate protested. "You always take his side!"

"Because he never screams at me, making me annoyed by the second. Please, Nate..Frankie will let you watch tomorrow."

Nate looked over at Frankie who nodded at him, but knowing Frankie, he'll want the TV tomorrow too. Nate sighed. "Yeah right."

Denise didn't reply. She walked back into the kitchen and started up the water.

At that very moment, a very happy Shane walked into the door. Nate turned around and gave his brother a smirk. "What's up, Shane?"

"Oh..nothing. Just had a good time at Mitchie's."

Nate gasped. "You guys had sex already?!"

Shane gave him a disgusted look. "Gosh Nate, haven't you ever heard about manners and how to treat a women?"

"Thank you!" Denise said, coming back into the room. She smiled at Shane and hugged him tightly. "Nate, learn from Shane."

Nate threw his hands up in frustration. "Frankie's perfect, Shane's perfect, is Jason?"

She nodded. "He's my oldest! Listen Nate, I love you but sometimes you need to control yourself, okay?"

He sighed. "I know, I just never get my way."

"What are we, 5?" Shane joked. Nate punched him the arm and Shane pretended to look hurt. "Ouch, bro!"

Denise smiled. "I need to go finish these dishes now. Oh wait, Shane? How was Mitchie and her family?"

"Good." Shane replied.

"We need to make plans for them to come by us.."

Nate hit his head lightly. "Will this EVER end?" He groaned and stomped himself upstairs.

Shane raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "Good idea, ma. I'm gonna watch some TV with the Frankster now."

At that very second, Shane's phone rang. He got off the couch and ran into his room to take it. **Mitchie calling.**_ Weird. Does she miss me already?!_

"**Hey Mitch.."**

"Hello Shane..it's Connie Torres.."

"**Mrs Torres? What's going on?" **Why was she on the phone? Where's Mitchie?

"I know your wondering where Mitchie is..and we need to tell you...Shane..Mitchie passed out and we're heading to the hospital right now..if you want, we'll leave your name at the front so you can visit in a few hours."

_HOURS? THEY EXPECT ME TO WAIT A FEW HOURS!? _

"**Why a few hours?"**

"Only the doctors can do the job...you'll have to wait awhile."

"**Okay, I'll see you in 2 hours...I'm so sorry..."**

"It's okay Shane, I'm glad your not overacting. Bye."

"**Bye." **Shane put the phone down, with shock all over his face. Mitchie had fainted...and hasn't woke up yet. It was possible.

There was 2 options.

Either she was alive.

Or....dead.

**LOL, epic fail to me! I didn't know how to end it..it's suppose to make you go "OMG, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!"**

**Anyway..pretty short chapter. I wanted to update all my stories at once but I'm doing this one first..then SUALM (which you need to check out) and then Turn Right. I'm thinking about updating SYA so I can finish it..for good.**

**Anyway..**

**Who got Demi's new CD? It's amazing. We'll have to wait until the deluxe to hear "For The Love Of A Daughter." and "Shut Up And Love Me." Oh well. **

**So review.**

**Reviews make me happy and want to update.**

**I have 211 reviews, this is amazing. I want 230 before an update arrives and I swear it'll be up FASTER but YOU need to REVIEW FIRST! Thanks guys.**

**-N**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers/alerts/favorites!**

**Sorry for taking 50 years to update! :(**

**P.S- This one isn't as long..but the next ones will.**

**Chapter 14**

Shane didn't know what to do at that moment.

Everything went blank.

The entire world, his mind, everything around him felt like a blur.

He rushed into Nate's room; Luckily, the door was open and he was strumming his guitar. Nate looked up at Shane and was confused. "What's up?"

"Mitchie..she's..in the hospital."

Nate's eyes grew wide, "WHAT!?"

He nodded, "We HAVE to go to the hospital!" Shane said quickly. Then he remembered, Connie said to wait 2 hours. How could he wait!? He needed to see his girlfriend!

"Do you want to go now?" Nate asked. Shane shook his head, "I'd love to but Connie said that we need to wait 2 hours."

"Why?" Nate asked confusedly.

"Because then we'd just be in the waiting room doing nothing..I'd love to that instead of staying here!" Shane was getting out of breath, panicking way to much.

"Calm down, man." Nate laughed slightly. "She will be fine! We can go in an hour if you want..but you might want to tell mom and dad.."

Shane nodded, "Guess so. Thanks man." Shane quickly ran downstairs to see his parents sitting on the couch, watching a movie. They looked comfortable and now Shane didn't want to bother them. How could he tell them the bad news!?

Shane then had the sudden urge to cough. Gre_at, now I'll get their attention._ Finally, he coughed, getting his parent's attention.

Denise turned off the T.V and turned to her son. "What do you need. Shane?"

"I am SO sorry for bothering your movie..but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" The dad asked.

Shane sighed hard and continued. "Mitchie's in the hospital."

They both we're stunned. "Oh my God! We have to go visit her!" Denise said quickly.

Shane sighed, "Well..."

But Denise interrupted. "Let's go!" She said in a panic. _Wow, she's more stressed than me._

Shane couldn't wait either. He couldn't listen to Connie at the moment..he had to see her...or at least he closer to her..and he was worried sick.

--------------------

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later, finding Connie crying in the waiting room. She looked up and tried to smile but nothing showed. "Guys.."

"What's wrong?!" Shane said, trying to read her face..but failed. Everyone else nodded, waiting for the news.

She sighed, wiping the tears away. "Mitchie....passed out...because she hasn't ate in 5 days....and......she can't wake up..she's too weak."

Connie then began to cry and Denise and Paul ran over to her and gave her support. Shane turned to Nate and Jason who we're stunned. "Wow..is she starving herself?" Nate asked Shane, who obviously doesn't know.

"How would I know!?" Shane snapped. "Oh my God..is this my fault? We never go out to eat..and I never prepare for dinner...and.."

"Shane." Nate said, holding his shoulders up for support. "No it is NOT your fault. Remember she was sick? She probably had no appetite and couldn't eat."

"How?! She told me she was fine and getting healthy again!"

Nate turned to Jason for answers but Jason shrugged. "I'm sorry, bro. I have no idea...you know I'm not that...bright."

Shane sighed and turned to Connie. "I am SO sorry..I feel so bad." He hugged Connie tightly and let her go. They all sat next to each other and sadly, they had to wait an hour before finally, the doctor walked in.

Shane shot up quickly, and so did Connie and his parents. Sadly, Jason and Nate we're asleep. "So?" Connie asked.

He smiled. "Everything is well good. We have her a feeding tube because she was too weak to eat herself...someone can visit her..but one at a time."

Shane turned to Connie and nodded. "You go first."

Connie smiled at Shane and turned to the doctor. "Thank you so much, Dr. Jacobs..you seriously just made my year."

The doctor smiled and walked with Connie to Mitchie's room. Shane sighed, knowing he'd probably be next to visit her. _How was I suppose to act? Will she even know who I am? _

Nate turned to Shane and spoke up, "Look man, I bet you're worried sick..but she'll be okay..and when you go in there, even though she's not up, just talk to her..be yourself. I mean, if you love her.."

Shane looked at him in shock, "Wait, love? Who said I loved Mitchie?"

Nate laughed slightly, "You can't be serious..I mean if Jason can tell you're head over heels in love with her..and I bet she's already in love with you. You guys have been going out for a couple of months..don't you want to express your feelings?"

Shane shook his head, "I don't know..ain't I moving too fast? I mean..she's hurt and when she wakes up...I'll just make myself look like a fool.."

Nate sighed, "You won't make a fool out of yourself...this is why it's hard to be a guy..The guy has to do everything first. Ask them on a date, drive them places, kiss them first, love them more....pay for things..I mean it's nice stuff, but this is why having girlfriends are hard."

Shane was confused. "Wait, so you're saying I should dump Mitchie because it's hard to be a guy?"

"No!" Nate protested. He hit his head lightly in frustration. "What I meant was..it's hard to be a guy...because they should say I love you first...and I'm just afraid that your scared to fall in love."

"Wait..me?" He asked, pointing to himself. He laughed slightly. "Me? Shane Gray, afraid to love? What do you mean!? I'm a man, Nate..men aren't afraid."

"Most are, most aren't. People are different. Just admit it, bro you are."

Shane sighed, "Tell me how you know I love her."

Nate gasped, "You just admitted it! You love Mitchie!" He whispered excitedly.

Shane groaned, "So maybe I am..but how would you know?"

"Here we go." Nate sighed and continued. "The way you look at her...how you love her no matter what she looks like...how you care when she's sick..and how you support her through everything."

Shane knew Nate was right. That time when Mitchie had to go to the Nurse's Office..he cared and took her there. How recently, she was sick..he cared so much, he came over and sang her a song. And how he took her out on dates and he just loved the way she smiled..knowing she was enjoying herself. "Wow." Shane said, still stunned. "You are so right..I love her.."

"See? You do..and I think you should tell her."

Shane was taken-aback at his words. "No..no no no..I don't want to scare her."

"What if she's relieved that you say it? I bet she's dying to....man..she loves you."

"You really think?" Shane asked, trying to make sure she did...what if she did love him? But what if she didn't?

He nodded, "She smiles extra when she's with you..she talks about you non-stop. She loves being around you..and you make her happy."

Shane sighed, "Thanks man..maybe I'll do it..I don't know when.."

"I would say..soon...because then you'll keep it bottled up inside forever.."

Shane nodded, "You're right..I should....I.." Before Shane could finish, he heard the footsteps of Connie walking in..and she looked happy..

"Good news! She's up!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. Shane should have been happy..but know he knows..he has to do it.

Nate smiled at Shane and whispered, "Now is your chance."

Shane stood up and hugged Connie tight. "How is she?"

"Fine..great..she's a little tired..but she asked for you and..I think you should talk to her and cheer her up."

Shane nodded and turned around to see Nate who's face probably says _Go, tell her now! _Shane sighed and walked towards the direction. The door was all the way down the hall and for some reason, he was scared.

He reached the door and knocked on it slightly. He heard..her say "Come in!" And he knew it was too late to go back...he knew he had to see her..and say it.

He walked in, to see Mitchie laying there, as expected with tubs connected to her..and she looked pretty sick. Her face lit up as she saw him and he smiled back at her. "Hey..Mitch."

"Shane I am SO sorry. My mom told me that you we're freaking out..and.."

"No..It's all my fault. When we go on dates, we don't get dinner..or eat at all..I am so sorry."

"Shane..don't blame yourself...it's not your fault. It's mine."

He looked at her with confusion on his face. "How is it your fault? You're with me all the time..I don't ask you if you're hungry.."

"Maybe I didn't want you to..maybe I was scared you we're going to ask."

"Why would you be scared? It's not look food is going to kill you."

"Yes it can. Eating a lot can cause many health problems.."

Shane again, looked confused. "Wait..I'm confused. You NEVER talked about this before..what's with the sudden change?"

"Because..last week..I..looked at myself in the mirror and I was stunned...but not in a good way. You never told me how much flab I had on my arms and legs..and My stomach just poofs out like a balloon. How could you just hang out with me and not tell me?"

"What!?" Shane shouted, getting angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mitchie? You look at yourself in the mirror and say you're fat? So now you have an eating disorder? Is this why you're in the hospital with a feeding tube!?"

Mitchie sighed, "Stop shouting Shane, I don't want any nurses to walk in and make you leave."

He was still angry but lowered his voice. "I just..want the truth. Why are you starving yourself?"

She was crying now, and wiped away her tears. "Because...you don't deserve me." She let out and then started to cry, louder this time.

Shane looked at her, confused and surprised. "I...don't deserve you? Why the hell not, Mitchie?"

"Because..I'm UGLY! You can have any girl at Lake High...but I CAN'T. So go ahead, go have sex with Taylor, I don't care anymore! I'm fat, ugly, worthless, and I don't deserve any amazing boyfriend like you!" She let it all out, crying and looking at Shane's troubled face.

"Mitchie...don't say that..you are not any of those things...I don't want Taylor or any slut..I want YOU."

"No..you don't. You don't want me!" She protested, trying to make him stop saying these things..like he wants her and she's not what she thinks she is..because she just wants to be right.

"You don't know....what I am going through....ever since I met you...my life has gotten so much better...you make me happy..and...that's why.."

She interrupted him. "What, Shane? I make you happy, so what?"

"Would you stop interrupting me for once?!" Mitchie sighed, showing him that he can continue. "I..I...I.......Mitchie..I love you." He said it...what he's been trying to tell her. He looked at her for her expression and it was opposite of what he expected. He expected relief..and happiness. Instead he got confusion and anger. "What did you say?"

He sighed, knowing he has to say it again. "I love you."

She shook her head vigorously. "No you don't."

"I do." He protested. "Nate talked me into to saying it."

"Oh so he forced you to?" She snapped. Shane sighed, "Stop treating me like that."

"Like what? I'm just saying Shane..I don't love you."

And that's when his heart sank. "Wait...you don't?"

"I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane..what do you think? I'm just a 16 year old girl who should focus on school...not a love life."

"What are you saying?" Shane asked, his voice cracking. He knew he was on the verge of crying but he tried to stop it.

"That....I think we should..take a break."

He knew it..she wanted to break up. Taking a break was the same thing as breaking up. They end up dating someone else and forget all about them. Shane sighed and he knew he felt tears coming down. He looked down, trying to his his emotions. "Whatever." He mumbled.

She got up slowly and sat up. "I'm sorry, okay? I just..it's too much."

"So you're saying..I'm too much to handle?"

She nodded, "Yeah..Uh, I guess you're free to..date Taylor or someone..I won't be walking around with any guy anytime soon."

He knew he had no way of changing her mind. All those memories of them together..just seemed to fade away by the second. He looked at her one last time..knowing that he's been crying. She gave him a half smile. "Bye....Shane. You can..forget about me..I'll try my best."

He was about to protest saying it's hard to forget someone you loved but he turned around and walked out....that being the last time he'll ever talk to her...maybe forever.

He walked into the waiting room with a dull look on his face. He saw Nate and knew he was probably anxious to find out what happened. "So?" He asked, hoping it was something good. He was trying to avoid Shane's dull look.

"It's the opposite of love. We broke up." And before he could hear Nate's reaction, he walked away...without a care for his life anymore.

------------------------------

**Gosh..a lot of drama..he said it and she got all angry...it's because she's so young and she's not used of falling in love..yes you are right, she's scared to fall in love....but who knows what will happen next. Oh yeah, I know. (:**

**But you won't know until you review! I lost a lot of reviewers for Shut Up And Love Me so maybe you guys can check that one out too...hopefully I won't lose my fans here too...this is my favorite story...haha.**

**Anyway, school starts next week..so there won't be many updates...probably one every 2 or 3 weeks..but I'll try. I just need to focus on school this year..so I can graduate on time. Last year, I messed up big time.**

**So reviews make me happy..and I might write the next chapter before August 26 (first day) IF I get the reviews.....so like 250 before I update again. Hope it's possible. I want 300 before Chapter 20...Hmm.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-N**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to those who actually appreciate my work. You guys are the reason I write. :)**

**Chapter 15**

I felt sick and light headed. I also felt like killing myself. Maybe I overreacted...I mean, come on, I know I'm shy and insecure but that shouldn't stop me from being happy. Having a boyfriend should help my problems, not just avoid them to make it worse. Shane makes me happy and makes me feel comfortable and that's what I need but how can I apologize now? I'm in the hospital..still and he won't ever come back here..will he?

How can he?!

"_You don't know....what I am going through....ever since I met you...my life has gotten so much better...you make me happy..and...that's why.."_

_What was he going to say? I interrupted him. "What, Shane? I make you happy, so what?"_

"_Would you stop interrupting me for once?!" I sighed, showing him that he can continue. "I..I...I.......Mitchie..I love you." I felt faint..I felt the need to throw up..What did he just say!?He looked at me for my expression and it was opposite of what he wanted. "What did you say?" _

_He sighed. "I love you."_

_I shook my head. "No you don't." How can he? We've only been going out for 2 months!_

"_I do." He protested. "Nate talked me into to saying it."_

"_Oh so he forced you to?" I snapped. That's nice, having your brother do your dirty work. Shane sighed. "Stop treating me like that."_

"_Like what? I'm just saying Shane..I don't love you." Well I didn't mean it like that..I mean I like him..but he's moving too fast!_

"_Wait...you don't?"_

"_I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane..what do you think? I'm just a 16 year old girl who should focus on school...not a love life."_

"_What are you saying?" Shane asked, his voice cracking._

_I didn't want to say it..but I got so overwhelmed. "That....I think we should..take a break."_

The memories of yesterday hit me hard. Why did I have to say we should take a break? He's probably having sex with everyone at school, considering I'm missing school and he's there..He better not be. Especially Taylor..she's probably trash talking to me and I bet he's not sticking up for me.

------------------------------

"Hey Shaney! Where's your bitch?" Taylor asked, hoping she'd get an answer out of him.

"A. Don't call me Shaney, B. Shes' not a bitch, and C. None of your business."

"Well I expected you to deny this so I made a back up plan."

"And what would that be?"

"Girls, take it out!" Shane looked quickly to her direction and he saw their phones. Wait, what was she going to do?

Before he could think, She grabbed his hair and threw him against the lockers as her lips connected to his, biting his bottom lip furiously.

Didn't this happen before? _Don't give in Shane..don't kiss her back like last time. _But he did.

She kept grabbing onto his hair as her body pressed up against up and he couldn't resist so he kissed her back with just as much force. A few seconds later she heard a gasp behind him.

He turned around quickly to see no other then Jenna. He got out of Taylor's grip and ran over to her and she had a disappointed look on her face. "Do NOT tell Mitchie!"

"What makes you think I won't? How can you do this to her? She told me everything that happened already and you can just do what she thought you we're going to do? You are the worst boyfriend EVER!"

"Well how about you, you went to your damn friend's house and stayed there when Mitchie went in the hospital. I bet you weren't even worried."

She laughed in disbelief. "I cannot believe you JUST said that. I couldn't help it, okay? I visited her last night and at least I didn't break her apart."

"Then if you tell her this..you're the worst friend ever because you'll break her more."

Jenna looked around as others watched them and shook her head. "Look around, Shane..She will already find out. Taylor over there will be the first to send her a video of you and her KISSING. How could you?"

Taylor waved at them and then looked down at her nails. Shane sighed, "Do you think...I should do Taylor a favor so she doesn't give Mitchie it?"

"Like what?" Shane didn't respond. The look on his face showed what he meant: Sex. "No no no no no!!! Shane, do NOT!"

The bell rang for lunch and everyone walked away but Shane and Jenna stayed. They didn't care if they missed it. It's not like they would get in trouble or anything.

"I have to..Mitchie is my girlfriend..and yes, I love her okay? I just...don't want to hurt her more."

"Then why did you kiss Taywhore back?"

"Because I didn't want to be a loser."

"You used that one before, dumb ass." Jenna replied smartly, remembering when Mitchie told her about the time he kissed Taylor and how he said others we're telling him to kiss her back.

"I know..but it's true and it's not the same when I'm kissing Taylor."

"That's because you should only be kissing Mitchie. Listen Shane, I think after school we should go to the hospital and see..." Jenna stopped when she heard her phone vibrate. She had a text from Mitchie.

Jenna's face was filled with worry and looked up at Shane with fear in her eyes. "I.....Uh......Mitchie.." She handed Shane her phone and he grabbed it out of her hands.

**To: **Jenna

**From: **Mitchie

_Jenna.............You have to tell Shane that..........I'm...running away. I'm home from the hospital. You can't stop me._

_-M_

Shane handed her back the phone and sighed hard, "Why is my life is fucked up?!"

Jenna rested her hand on his shoulder for support. "Maybe we can stop it."

"Are you kidding? Did you read the last part? Gosh, Jenna!"

Jenna shrugged. "I'm sorry Shane...I wish I could talk to her.."

"Text her back before she does anything stupid!" He was about to grab her phone when she started to text her back. She started talking what she was typing, "Do not run away Mitchie. Shane wants to talk." She pressed enter and gave him a half smile.

Her phone vibrated again and Shane hurried up and looked over her shoulder to see what she put.

**To: **Jenna

**From: **Mitchie

_I told you you can't stop me..I'm sorry okay? My life sucks. Period. I may not come back...so.......tell Shane to move on._

Shane shook his head in disagreement. "No, I will NOT forget about her. I need her, Jenna..and I'm not about to kill myself because she left me. I'm going to get her."

"How!? We're in the middle of school, Shane!"

He shook his head. "I don't care..I seriously don't. I'm getting Mitchie back."

And before she could scream back at him to stop, he stormed out of there without a care for his education.

-----------------------

I whimpered into the ground behind a big rock at a park. I had to runaway from home, I just had to.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and hit my head back against the rock. I didn't care for the pain because all the pain was focused on my heart. So here I am, sitting behind a rock because my life sucks. My parents don't approve of me, Shane hates me now, I don't have any friends and just in general, life isn't great and I had to get away.

I thought I heard noises behind me but I wasn't sure. They kept getting louder and louder until I felt someone standing over me. I was afraid to look.

"Mitchie?" And then I didn't have to look. I knew who it was. I wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, without looking. Sadly he sat down in front of me so I had to look at me.

"Here to save you?"

"Out of school? Shane, you're going to get in trouble."

He rolled his eyes, "So will you so we're both even."

"We're not playing a game, Shane...just I needed to get away, okay?"

"Why because you think I hate you? That you think that we're over?"

"Well yes...I got the picture..and the videos." And that's when I started crying and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to reach for him for support so I got up and started running away..he was following.

"Mitchie, please just wait! " He shouted and I turned around, hardly being able to see from the tears.

"What!? Gosh, Shane you looked so in love with that bitch! If it wasn't love it was lust! I thought you loved me?"

"Oh now you're sounding like a little dramatic fake on a stupid movie. You thought I loved you? This is how we got into this mess! You got afraid and got all mad..You could of just said you didn't love me back, being as simple as that but you had to hurt me."

I walked closer, starting to regret everything all over again. "Shane...I.......I didn't want to do that..because...."

"Because you didn't want to hurt me? Geez, you already did!"

"No!" I shouted, getting angry. "Listen for once, okay?" He sighed hard and nodded, waiting for me to speak up. "It's because...I love you too." I whispered, hoping he heard.

"You what?"

He's doing this on purpose. "I said I love you."

He grinned widely. "I love you too...and I understand if you don't wanna say it much.."

"I guess when the time is right, we'll say it a lot."

Shane nodded and hugged me tightly and then he let me go and looked into my eyes. I stared back, getting lost. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I closed the gap and connected my lips to his. Not too much, just perfect enough for us to be comfortable. His arms wrapped tightly around her my waist as I throw my hands into his locks, our bodies pressing up against each other.

We break the kiss to breathe as I rest my head on his shoulder, him rubbing my back smoothly. I close my eyes and sigh. It felt great to be in his arms but I can't help but feel sorry for him because of everything I did to him..A lot of the times it would be me, the problem. I would be too shy and insecure and I'd back out of our relationship but truth is, he makes me be able to be myself and not that shy girl that is afraid to speak her mind at school. I feel fearless at school, especially when Shane is there by my side and I know one day he may not be but if he ever leaves me, I'd always remember that my first love was there for me and he helped me fix my life.

He let me go and looked me in the eyes and turned serious. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. How you changed my life."

"Mitch.." He didn't want to believe it but I had to interrupt him.

"No it's true. You helped me in so many ways and before you, I wasn't happy...and.....to be honest, before you, I wrote suicide letters. I've written 30 of them but..I just couldn't write them anymore."

He looked at me with shock. "Where are they now?"

She looked down at her purse and pulled them out. "Please read one...the most recent one, which was 2 days before we started talking."

"No...no Mitchie, I can't."

"Please?" I begged. I wanted him to read one to believe me, to understand me and to realize.

He gave in after 50 'pleases' and I was grateful that I had them with me. I brought them so I could lay them around....before I left.

Shane lifted open the letter and began reading...

_To whoever reads and will care,_

**You probably think I'm crazy. Why am I doing this? Why do I want to hurt myself and risk losing my life? It's all because I have no one. No life. No reason to go on. All those girls at school are perfect: Boys, friends, parties to go to, majorly noticeable and don't forget majorly rich, beautiful and is full of life. I have none of that. I'm Mitchie Torres, plain girl who has no friends, no life and not pretty at all. Do I have mama and daddy to run to for money? We aren't rich...we're so poor we could lose our house.**

**Whoever is reading this..thanks but there isn't anything you can do....**

**If only I had someone who loved me.**

**Who cared.**

**Who could be there when I needed it.**

**I have no one at all. **

**Great there's tears on my paper. So see you in Hell? **

**-xoMitchiexo-**

Shane looked up at me and ripped it up, throwing the remaining pieces to the ground. I looked down, getting scared of what he'll do next.

He took a step closed and kissed my cheek slightly. "I am so glad we have each other. My life wasn't perfect either."

I was confused. "How?"

"My dad...wasn't the best of best dads. He may seem like the perfect Christian dad but he wasn't when I was little. He'd have major temper tantrums like you wouldn't believe and he never drank alcohol in his life. He would say he was going to hit me and my mom would freak out and kick him out of the house. It wasn't good for me..I grew up worrying what my dad would do and when I saw little boys with their dads, I got jealous. I never had that bond with my dad, why should they get it? I guess I thought it wasn't fair."

Tears poured down my eyes and I hugged him tighter. "I am so sorry, Shane."

Before he could respond, we both heard someone shouting something. "SHANE, MITCHIE! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!" We both looked to see a group of people. Great. My parents, Shane's parents and of course Nate and Jason. I sighed and faced them.

"What the hell, Shane! We heard you walked out of school?" His dad shouted. Guess he's always been this way. Shane sighed. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it mister! You walked out to find..her?" He pointed to me, like he didn't even want anything to do with me..like I was something disgusting. That seriously made me self conscious.

"Dad." Shane groaned. Denise shook her head, "Let's not get to angry, Paul. Let's go guys."

"NO, Denise! You can't just let him get away with this! Shane, you are no longer able to see her!"

And that's when I couldn't take it. I fell to the ground, not sure if I was alive.

-----------------------------

**Wow, this was interesting! (: Hope you enjoyed this. My birthday was on Friday (9-11) and it was pretty good! I went out with my family and then slept over with my sister and her boyfriend who has a cousin that I had a crush on since 8th grade! And not to mention that I have no classes with..:( Anyway...**

**DID YOU HEAR WHAT DEMI SAID WHEN SHE WAS ANSWERING QUESTIONS?! POSSIBLE SHANE AND MITCHIE KISS? AND I AM SO GLAD CHLOE/NICK'S ROLES WON'T BE THE BIG LOVE COUPLE AND SMITCHIE WILL! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wow sorry for overreacting there =P Anyway, please review! I'd like 260-ish before I can update and I still want 300 before Chapter 20! Hope it happens! **

**THANKS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**-N**


	17. Chapter 16

**First- SORRY FOR THE HIATUS. I SUCK I KNOW!!! I'm in the middle of trying to become home schooled and stuff...because public isn't thing..but I don't know if the people will let me since they think I have anxiety about going..**

**Also my laptop fell and now theres this ugly huge rainbow line on the side and it bothers me a lot..so I really want to get a new laptop..Christmas maybe?!**

**And...My sister is suppose to be moving back here and of course she has her desktop and I've used it a lot to write past chapters so maybe I can get more frequent updates for you guys because I know you all are so mad at me and I'm sorry. :( **

**Second- Oh my Gosh!!! I almost have 300 reviews! I don't know what I did to deserve all the nice reviews you all have given me in the past months but I hope you continue it because I'm really happy. :) Thanks guys!!**

**Oh by the way, I seriously regret making Mitchie runaway and Shane's dad to say the harsh comments...I wanted this to go a different way but maybe it still will? **

**Sorry this is going to suck..but I REALLY needed to update and I wasn't creative at all.**

* * *

"_SHANE, MITCHIE! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!" We both looked to see a group of people. Great. My parents, Shane's parents and of course Nate and Jason. I sighed and faced them._

"_What the hell, Shane! We heard you walked out of school?" His dad shouted. Guess he's always been this way. Shane sighed. "I'm sorry.."_

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it mister! You walked out to find..her?" He pointed to me, like he didn't even want anything to do with me..like I was something disgusting. That seriously made me self conscious._

"_Dad." Shane groaned. Denise shook her head, "Let's not get to angry, Paul. Let's go guys."_

"_NO, Denise! You can't just let him get away with this! Shane, you are no longer able to see her!"_

_And that's when I couldn't take it. I fell to the ground, not sure if I was alive._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"DAD! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shane screamed loud enough for the town to hear. He quickly bent down to Mitchie who laid there. She moved a little so he didn't have to worry about her totally blacking out. "Mitchie, don't listen to him, he doesn't mean that."

"You don't believe me, do you? I am being serious, Shane Adam Gray you will never see this girl AGAIN, do you hear me?"

Mitchie sat up slowly and looked at both Shane and his father. Denise was behind her husband, trying to calm him. "Shane.." She got on her feet quickly and stood face to face with him. "Maybe your father was right..I mean who are we kidding? We never we're meant to be..That first day that I saw you, I automatically knew you were Taylor's and those times when you guys made out..it crushed me but maybe we shouldn't be together."

Shane was utterly confused. "But....Mitchie this is all lies! I told you I loved you!"

"I know." She abruptly said, trying to stop him from saying more. "I understand, but...I know no one else wants us together, like especially my parents and now yours...It just won't work out. I'm sorry."

"But Mitchie, you can't do this!" He was actually starting to tear up as Mitchie was full of tears. His parents just stood there, waiting for something else to happen.

"No Shane...I... I better go..my mom is probably worried like crazy." Before he could stop her, she ran. He wanted to run after her but he knew he had to take care of his dad. "Dad, this is your fault."

"My fault for making out with another girl?"

"That was like several months ago!" Shane fought back.

"Well that's sure how you lose a girl's trust! I thought me and your mom taught you better then that?"

Shane sighed. "I don't need this, dad."

"When will you need it?! YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!!!" He was about to come towards Shane but Denise kept him away as she was in tears. "GUYS STOP!" She screamed, which she never had before. Both we're shocked at her and she was pissed as ever.

"I am sick of this! Shane, stop overreacting. Paul, stop doing this to your son! This isn't healthy and I'm sick of this drama! Shane I am NOT mad at you, especially for caring for Mitchie. Paul, I love you a lot and I know you really care about Shane."

"So who's side are you on?" Shane asked in confusion. "Neither because I love you both and I want this to end!"

Shane shook his head. Paul noticed the most. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't believe it." He started off in disbelief. "You want THIS to end? Mom why don't you want YOUR abuse to end? You make it seem like you are so happy and that you love him but mom I've seen it! I've seen you be hurt and I don't like it."

Denise sighed and tensed up. "Shane sweetie, don't talk like that." Shane took out his phone without anyone noticing and pushed record.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" He screamed, obviously not wanting Shane to mention anything..

Shane wanted to laugh but didn't. He couldn't believe this. "She's my mom, it is my business. This is abuse! It's been going on for too long!"

And Paul couldn't take it. He lashed out at Shane and pushed him to the ground with a loud slam. Shane cried out in pain as he pushed him in the stomach. "PAUL!!!" She screamed. "PAUL, GET OFF HIM NOW!!!" He didn't listen. He punched Shane in the mouth, nose and each side of his face. He was too strong for Shane and he couldn't fight back. Shane had his eyes closed, trying not to look at his father and took out his phone and pressed send end from the video. He dialed 911 and he heard someone answer it. Paul heard it too. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Before he could take his phone, Shane got up. "PLEASE help me. My dad is abusing me and I can't explain right now. I'm on Marilyn Ave. Thank you!" He threw his phone on the floor and stared at his dad. He didn't look beat up at all, just worked up. Then he stared at his mom. She looked so fragile and scared. He wanted to go over and hug her but he was somewhat pissed at her..how could she let him hurt her for so long?

"Shane.." She sighed. "Why did you c..call?"

"Mom...I had to. This isn't right and neither is my own dad beating me up, but I guess you're too afraid your abusive husband will get locked up, that's why you don't go and get help."

Before she could reply, he heard alarms coming closer and closer. They we're here.

They quickly drove by and got out of the car. "Put your hands up, everyone!" The police man ordered. They did as told and looked at Shane first. "We're you the one that called?"

Shane nodded, lost for words. "I...I have proof. He bent down to get his phone and went to his videos and clicked on it. He gave it to the police officer and he was amazed. It was of Paul yelling and then attacking him. The police officer shook his head. He gave a signal to the other police officer and that one quickly handcuffed him. Denise cried out. "Don't! He's not evil!" He sighed, wishing she'd see the truth.

"I'm sorry, we're going to have to take you with." Shane was shocked at this. "What?!"

"When the wife or mom doesn't stick up for their kid, we have to take her in, just to talk. Don't worry, kid."

Shane shook his head with tears falling down his face. "I...don't know what to say."

"I think you should get home, it's getting kind of late." The man said as Shane was lost for words. They suddenly walked away and Shane's last glance was at his mom and she looked at him, like she was sorry. He tore his eyes away from hers, unable to forget it.

He sighed and walked away to his house...in tears.

"So what do you think Shane is up to?" Jenna asked Mitchie as Mitchie strummed her guitar. "Probably talking to some bitches."

Jenna was confused. "But Mitchie, you told me that he was like almost crying when you walked away from him."

"Well maybe but maybe he was faking it." Mitchie said, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. She could tell Shane was hurt, and she was too.

"Why are you acting like you don't care?" Jenna blurted out.

Mitchie looked at her with surprise. "You're asking ME about this? Why don't you stay in your own relationship. Oh wait, you're not in one."

"Neither are you! You're the one that wanted to break up with him!"

"I had to, we wouldn't of seen each other anyway."

Jenna laughed. "I can't believe you." Mitchie set her guitar down, getting angry. "What?"

"I can't believe how NEGATIVE you are. You know, if you really loved him, you would of done everything possible to be with him. Hello, haven't you seen the movies?!"

"Yes." She snapped. "I've seen the movies and I'm not stupid, I know the girl sneaks in the guys house or only sees him at school but you know, it's nice to have parents there who support them."

"Then maybe you should of talked to Shane's parents before you did anything drastic."

Mitchie hated when people we're right and she knew Jenna was. She made a huge mistake and at the moment, Mitchie didn't know what to do to win Shane back. Was he grounded for life? Did his parents kick him out? Did something major happen? Mitchie sighed and looked at Jenna. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, just figure out what you did that was wrong? I'm going to bed." And she turned off the lights.

Mitchie sighed and took out her phone. She noticed she had one new text message and a video involving it.

It was from Shane.

**To: **Mitchie

**From: **Shane

**Hi..uh, check out the video, I guess if you wondered what happened after you left.**

Mitchie pushed "Accept" to view the video.

She gasped and when it ended she threw her phone in the opposite direction making a loud noise. Jenna stirred in her bed and turned on the light. "What the hell?

Mitchie had tears in her eyes. How could Shane's dad be such an asshole?! "Shane texted me.."

"That's why you're getting worked up?"

"No!" Mitchie almost yelled. "He gave me a video of his dad beating him up! It was kinda dark but you could tell and hear and just when I thought it would go on, it ended."

"Oh my God, what do you think happened after that?"

Mitchie shook her head, "I feel like it's all my fault."

Jenna shrugged. "In a way..you are."

Mitchie sighed hard. "Thanks Miss. Obvious."

"Well if you didn't run away, making Shane stress out, maybe things will be okay right now. I mean his dad was upset because Shane cut school..I mean he doesn't like that, especially if it's for a girl."

"Are you on his side now?" Mitchie asked curiously. She was telling her the whole story like she thinks she knows it all.

"No, Mitch! Why would I take an abuser's side and not my best friend's?"

Mitchie smiled slightly. "Thanks I guess, for understanding this..I just don't know what to do!"

"Text him back, that's the only option. Now can I go to bed?"

Mitchie nodded, "Go, I don't need you anymore." She teased.

Jenna gasped. "Meanie!" She laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mitchie got up quickly to get her phone before Jenna turned off the light. She got back in her bed and Jenna turned off the light.

She started writing back, but not really knowing what to say.

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

**Shane..i am so sorry about what happened...it's crazy what he did to you! Did you call the police?**

She pressed sent, satisfied with her response. It wasn't too much, not too little.

She quickly got a response.

**To: **Mitchie

**From: **Shane

**Yeah they took my parents away..I'm alone for awhile now.**

'I'm alone for awhile now' sounded like "Hey baby, the rents are gone and I'm alone for awhile, wanna make love?"

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

**Oh, I'm so sorry...I feel bad.**

Mitchie waited 5 minutes before a reply.

**Sorry about my parents or sorry about hurting me?**

Mitchie's face fell. "Great." She muttered.

**To: **Shane

**From: **Mitchie

Can we talk about this in real life? Through text isn't going to be easy.

**To: **Mitchie

**From: **Shane

You're wish is my command.

Mitchie sighed and set and set down her phone, wondering how this was going to work. So she would see him in real life..this is going to be great.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was getting nervous by the second; Shane was freaking coming?! This was great, just great!

It was 2 o clock in the morning and I heard something outside. I had a balcony so I opened up my window and got out quickly. I looked down and saw him. He had a small grin on his face and had his hands in his skinny jean pockets. "Hey there." He said, making my heat skip a beat.

"Uh, hey.." I said awkwardly. "Should I come down by you?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hand; making him look more sexier then ever. "Of course, would you like to be caught?"

So I can kill myself?! "I'm not risking to kill myself tonight, Shane."

I heard him laugh. "Fine, go out the front door."

This was going to be hard, since everyone was asleep and it would be hard to get out in a dark room with Jenna sleeping. "Alright, I'll try my best." I gave him a half smile, hoping he'd see it, considering it was dark. I looked down at my stupid pajamas: Shorts and a stupid top that was purple. I was going to be freezing! I hurried up and found jeans on the floor and then slipped on a sweater. I hated rushing, I bet I look terrible.

I sighed and walked out and out to the hallway. My parents had their door closed, thank goodness. I walked down the stairs quietly and thankfully, I made it out the door. I closed the door silently and walked to him, which was by my door.

He heard me coming, from the fall leaves on the floor and smiled, which almost made me have a heart attack. "Hey, Mitchie.."

"Hi." I responded, while putting my hair behind my ears. "So...this is awkward."

"Listen I know why you we're upset and I know I sounded mean before but I just...was hurt."

"I know." I responded. We we're very far apart at the moment so I walked closer to him, not too close. "I kinda overreacted..and I'm sorry. You are going through so much..and I do love you."

"Really?" He sounded astonished. He probably thought we we're over, so did I, but who am I kidding, I can't live without him.

"Yes." I said. He was about to lean in and kiss me but I stopped him. "But, I think we should take it slow."

"Come on, Mitch! Haven't we been with each other long enough?"

"4 months is long enough?" Since August we've been going out, it felt longer.

"To me." Shane replied. Before I noticed, Shane had took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips. I jumped from the shock but got over that and kissed him back with as much force.

He bit my bottom lip lightly and went down from my lips to my neck. I was about to moan out when he stopped. "Going to far there."

I groaned. "Alright Mr. Tough guy."

He laughed and kissed my cheek lightly. "So should I just see you tomorrow then?"

I frowned. "I guess." He frowned as well but leaned in to hug me. I hugged him back tightly and whispered into his ear "So about taking it slow..let's forget that."

"Of course." He whispered back, giving me chills. He let me go and stared into my eyes. "Alright, thanks for caring, you know, about my parents and everything."

"Yeah." I smiled nicely. "Keep me updated."

"Sure will...goodnight Mitch."

"Goodnight." I responded. He smiled at me once more before he turned his back and walked back home. I sighed and walked in the front door. I walked upstairs and noticed the bathroom door had opened.

"Mitchie?!"

My eyes we're stunned to see..my mom.

Great.

**Okay this sucked so bad and I know it did. I haven't updated in awhile and I didn't know how to really write it. I'm sorry. =[ **

**So it was kinda hard to write this because I was listening to Christmas music. Can't believe it's already that time! Ah, stressful but beautiful! :)**

**So I should probably work on the next chapter tomorrow and update soon, since you all deserve it. I should do that to my other stories as well..**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, DON'T GIVE UP YET! I NEED YOU!!!**

**Next chapter with over 300 and more maybe? **

**Thank, I love you all!**

**-n **


	18. Chapter 17

"**But Heaven only knows, that packages and bows, can never heal a hurting human soul."My Grown Up Christmas List – Kelly Clarkson**

_He laughed and kissed my cheek lightly. "So should I just see you tomorrow then?" _

_I frowned. "I guess." He frowned as well but leaned in to hug me. I hugged him back tightly and whispered into his ear "So about taking it slow..let's forget that."_

"_Of course." He whispered back, giving me chills. He let me go and stared into my eyes. "Alright, thanks for caring, you know, about my parents and everything."_

_  
"Yeah." I smiled nicely. "Keep me updated."_

_  
"Sure will...goodnight Mitch."_

_  
"Goodnight." I responded. He smiled at me once more before he turned his back and walked back home. I sighed and walked in the front door. I walked upstairs and noticed the bathroom door had opened. _

_  
"Mitchie?!"_

_  
My eyes we're stunned to see..my mom._

_  
Great._

**Chapter 17**

"Mom..what are you doing up so late?" I looked at the clock and it read midnight.

"Just taking a break from reading my novels..what about you? I saw you outside with Shane Gray." She placed her hands on her hips and I knew she meant business.

"Oh." I bit my lip and looked down, slightly nervous.

"Michelle Torres, tell me now before I go wake up your father and have that Shane killed." I knew my mom was always serious and my dad would actually go kill him. Yeah, I don't need that right now.

"Mom, it wasn't what you think it was. I mean, I was on the front step, it's not like I went out to a club or something." I thought what I said would shut her up but she looked more mad. Her face was red and I could feel the tension.

"Oh so when you do that, I have no right to be worried? Hon, that boy is older then you, you're only 16! I worry about you sometimes!" Shane was already 17, he turned it before I even knew him. I was still 16, my birthday awaiting to happen.

"Mom, I didn't say you can't worry about me, it's just that I thought you understood that Shane and I have been dating. He's not that much older, mom. We've been dating for 4 months and I really think I can say that we're a real couple."

Will that shut her up now?

It didn't. She rolled her eyes. Shall I repeat?! Rolled her eyes! Why you ask? Probably about what I said last: I think we can be considered a real couple. Here we go..

"A real couple? A real couple? What, you love him already?"

She's asking me my personal business? "Maybe I do love him, mom! What does it even matter? You're going to tell me how young I am that I don't know what love is?"

"Damn right!" She sneered. I'm suprised my dad didn't wake up from all the talking. "You don't know love! How can you know love? He's your first boyfriend and before him, you we're just a shy study girl! I liked that Mitchie better, what happened to her?"

I sighed hard. She missed my boring, depressed self? Well she's a nice mom. She knew I was depressed. She knew I hated myself and that I had zero confidence. She didn't want me to be happy, did she? "Mom, you knew I didn't like myself. You wish I had friends and had the confidence to do so. And when I first got Shane, you seemed happy for me..what happened? I'm not the one that changed, mom. I have a boyfriend, I have friends, I have a life and if you can't understand that, then maybe I should just leave."

She laughed. "Where are you going to go? Live on the streets and get raped? That's not how I raised you, sweetie! I'm surprised your grades are still good."

"I'm not a perfect angel! No one is! Live with the fact that everyone changes! I'm leaving for awhile but I'll probably be back." Where to go? Shane's place and act like a huge baby? I don't wanna make it seem like I'm a cry baby who needs attention.

"I'm not letting you leave, you know that right?" Like I wasn't stupid. I tried walking into my room but she quickly pushed her arm in my way. I just about screamed. "At least let me go to bed!"

"And have you forget this whole thing happened? Sorry, it has happened before and this time, I won't let it happen again!"

My anger was building inside me, getting higher and higher and before I knew it, I would crack. I didn't want that to happen. "How could I forget? I'm just so confused! Why are you mad at me? Just because I was outside with Shane for like 10 minutes?"

"When school is the next day and I happened to see your balcony window opened and you not in your bed."

I should of put pillows under my blanket and I should of closed my stupid window. "Well, oops, maybe I forgot to close the damn window." I gave her more attitude, showing her that I can fight back.

"Don't use that language with me, missy." She's mad because I said damn? That's sad.

"Oh, I didn't know it was a crime to slip out a slightly bad word."

"Well you don't use that in front of your mom! And just to think, it was actually for me! How do you think I would feel if you were to call me a bitch or a whore?" I never really heard my mom swear and if she did, it meant something serious. She always acts like a nice generous lady that everyone gets along with like if she's at stores or talking to someone she knows, but once she's at home, she isn't really like that. It really pissed me off.

"I wouldn't call you any of those." Because I wouldn't, unless she slapped me or something.

"Let's just say you did, how do you think I would feel?"

"Uh, sad? Upset? What does any of this have to do with me and Shane outside? Mom, I'm sorry, alright? I'll be grounded for a month, a year, a decade, I honestly don't care, but will you please let me go sleep? I have 2 tests tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes, again. "Oh, so now you care for going to bed for school? How come that wasn't in your head before? Too bad kissing on a bad boy?"

I groaned. She was seriously pissing me off to no end. What did I have to say to shut her the hell up?! "He's not a bad boy, you don't even know him."

"I know him enough to realize he's bad for my daughter. What do I have to do to make you realize?!"

How is he bad? So many questions.."He's good for me, he makes me happy. That's all that matters."

She laughed, again. It was getting so annoying. "He makes you happy? You seem more depressed now."

She wasn't making any sense. "How? I at least have a social life now."

"That makes you popular now, right?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you right now, I'm going to take a walk and don't you dare come looking for me." Before she could do anything, I ran down the stairs fast and made it to the front door. I closed it and tried running but my legs have stopped and crashed into someone. I automatically knew who it was.

"Sh-sh-ane? What are you still doing here?"

He had his hands in his pockets and he didn't look happy. "I couldn't leave, I don't know why. My feet couldn't move..but I heard what was said."

I sighed hard. "Shane, I don't want you to feel bad, my mom is just an idiot. She doesn't know me! You heard me stick up for myself, right? I never do that! I want to be happy and she don't..it's as simple as that."

"I just..don't like the drama that's going on right now and I feel like it's my fault. I really like you're parents Mitchie and knowing that hate me.."

"They don't hate you! Well my dad doesn't I know, but my mom is just not used of me going out. She's just used of me being home and being a loner and I tried telling her you helped me be a better me but she wasn't listening. Shane I'm sorry you had to hear it..you're not a bad boy, you're not bad for me. Whatever she was saying don't make any sense. You know I love you, right?"

"I know..I love you too and I want everything to be normal but I just don't want me to be the problem."

I groaned, getting mad. "You aren't and will never be the problem! Shane Adam Gray, you are the reason I'm happy. You complete me now."

He sighed and smiled softly. "That's all I need to know." He took his thumb and brushed my cheek softly. He then replaced that with his lips as he gave me a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and smiled. I felt him kiss my ear lightly. "I won't EVER hurt you and I want a way to prove that to not only you but to your parents because I plan to be with you for along time..and I want them to see that."

"A few things though." I whispered back and into his ear. "You don't need to prove yourself..and how long is along time?"

He laughed. "Until we die, which I hope is when we're 90 and older."

"I was hoping you would say that." I replied with a laugh. He let me go and put my hair over my ear and kissed my head. "Why don't you go back in and we will just talk tomorrow?"

"Sadly..I probably should."

"Alright, bye Mitch." He kissed me on the lips quickly before I could return one. He smiled and waved as he walked away.

I sighed, knowing I had to go in..and face her.

Life's great.

Well that was sarcastic but only for Shane, life is good.

**Shortest chapter of my life, I am so sorry. This chapter was kinda important so I hope you all got to read it and understood it..**

**I wanted to add Christmas in here SO bad but I am so busy that I have no time :(**

**But I hope you all review..It'll be like a Christmas present? **

**So if you celebrate it..MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! =] Love you all!**

**-Nessa**


	19. Chapter 18

**First off, I am so sorry for not updating! It's been way to long and I feel so bad about that. I wrote an authors note, for you people if you've seen it, thanks for reading it. If you haven't, it was basically just saying how I was gone for so long and I'm truely sorry but I'm grateful for all of my fans. (: Also that I'm going to make it up to you guys and I will mention that after the chapter.**

**Second, thanks for everyone that reviews! The people who have reviewed:  
perfectlyjaeded, Kadence1, CillayeO, TheSunday, ThisIsMeJC, TurnUpTheMusic-x, Ceecile and Hersheygirl102!  
I'd like to specially dedicate this chapter to two people. **

**TurnUpTheMusic-x aka Jade! Thanks for catching up with this story and giving your honest opinions, you're basically awesome and can't wait for your help with the upcoming chapters..(: I know we haven't talked in awhile but we need to catch up, on like twitter? :D**

**AND... **

**ThisIsMeJC aka our Jenna! She's pretty much awesome and has always been a very good reviewer..even though she has stopped..but I'm hoping she is getting the emails that alert her when this updates because her comments brighten my day! Thanks girl! :D**

**Hope you all can keep up the good work! You guys inspire me to write more and more. Thanks. (: **  
________________________________________________________

"**You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never, ever, ever be apart." Baby- Justin Bieber **

Chapter 18

My life has been hectic for the past week. My mom still hates me, my dad now knows everything and doesn't allow Shane near the house and worse of all? I feel like I lost all my friends. Jenna and I don't even talk anymore because she has found "new" friends and is always around Nate. They're supposed to be dating or something but she goes off at parties and someone at school said she kissed another guy but who knows..

So here I was, swinging in a old swing and thinking about life. I had to admit, thinking like this made me depressed but what else was I to do? My parents we're aruging about money and Jenna was blasting her music while talking on the phone to God knows who.

Shane was having family bonding time because he said his mom was upset that he was never home and felt like she was being punished from what happened. Yeah his mom is back but his dad is still in jail. I know it's hard for Shane because I would die if my dad or mom went to jail.

My legs we're getting restless but I ignored the pain. The sunset looked beautiful and the cold air brushed against me. It was a nice Spring day and I was happy I was all alone.

It's funny how time flies. Me and Shane have been an item since September. 7 months and it felt like just yesterday we we're only friends. Shane...Just hearing his name makes my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach sting. He is my everything. He makes me happy and makes me feel good about myself. He's also so romantic and is patient. I sighed deep and opened my eyes from my thoughts. Still the same setting. I turned my head and almost fell out of the swing. Jenna was sitting right next to me, her eyes closed, looking peaceful. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I saw her open her eyes and turn to me. She gave me a half smile and looked down to trace her shoes in the sand. "So what are you doing here?" I heard her ask in a quiet tone.

"Oh you know, thinking, had to be alone for a little bit. I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking."

"About..?"

"Life." I simply stated. "And how about you?"

"Oh." I heard her mutter. "I don't know, I guess I half wanted to talk to you and the other half I wanted to think as well..about well everything that's been going on."

I just needed to ask her why we haven't been talking. I needed to. "Why..haven't we talked in like 2 weeks? Everytime I tried talking to you, you like blew me off as if I didn't even matter and then I see you hanging out with other people and hearing stories about you at clubs? What am I suppose to think?"

"Well first of all, I didn't ever go to any clubs, that was a lie. Second..well my new friends are two people from school and they aren't a bad influence. And third..the only reason I blew you off was because well..I was jealous of you."

I made a shocking expression and she laughed. "I know, me, Jenna jealous of someone but yeah I was. I don't think I am now but I do think that's why I didn't wanna talk to you. I mean you have a boyfriend, pretty looks, the good style, good grades, good parents, ugh I don't know what to think. I..well." I saw the tears form in her eyes as she was stumbling on her words.

"Jenna, you don't have to continue if you don't want to. I mean I'd love to talk with you but I don't wanna see you upset."

She wiped the tears that had fallen from her face and shook her head. "No I want to continue because well if I keep this all inside, I'll just crack and it won't be pretty." I nodded and I felt the need to hug her but well, we weren't exactly close to each other.

She still looked down, tracing her feet into the sand and I waited for her to continue. "Well..I mean I never had a good family. My mom being always busy, my dad was never in the picture and...my brother and sister..well we weren't exactly close." I saw more tears fall from her face and I'm guessing this family thing was difficult. "My sister is a year older then me and she's goregeous. You know, brown silky hair, beautiful hazel eyes, skin so flawless, thin as a model. Well she wasn't exactly nice. Last time I saw her..well she criticized me until I was crying, you know saying negative things and I was thinking 'How can a beautiful, sweet looking girl be such a bitch?' But yeah she's evil. She's popular of course and drinks, smokes, parties, everything but drugs. My mom favorites her. Then we have my older brother. He's 2 years older then me, so only a year apart for each of us. He's the manly one, the one who always suceeds at everything he does. He almost never fails and if he does, my mom STILL loves him and treats him like he's royalty. He has a beach body obviously and does every single sport and every single club. He helps the homeless, feeds the lonely kids, you know like volunteer at EVERYTHING. Then he has a GPA of 5.0. Hard to believe right? He's like almost perfect. Then comes along me. I don't wanna bash myself but I'm no where near amazing as them. So yeah. Then I see you, how beautiful you are. You have no self confidence yet I don't see how you can't. You are gorgeous. You are so carefree and so happy about everything. And you have a perfect boyfriend and grades that are perfect as well and I just don't know. I'm trying to get over it but it's hard. I don't have a boyfriend or any guy that likes me...ugh I just don't know.."

"Jenna..please don't think this. I don't wanna bash myself either but I'm not so great. I'm being honest when I say you're a great girl, very pretty and you shouldn't compare yourself to anyone else."

"But they're my siblings, Mitchie! If you had brothers or sisters, you'd know what I was talking about." She was getting angry, I could tell.

"But I-"

"Save it." She said through her clenched teeth. "You can't be good at everything."

I was confused. "But I'm not trying to be perfect Jenna, you are!" I automatically regreted saying that when I saw her face: She was mad.

"Well then, consider me not your friend, if that's what I even was to you." She got up off the swing quickly and she started to run away.

"JENNA WAIT!"

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

I ran to her and before I knew it, I hugged her, tightly. She was startled at first but hugged me back, just as tight. I let go and looked her into the eyes. "Jenna, what I said before, I was just angry..I don't see how you can think I'm so perfect and I just wish you had more confidence, as I wish for myself."

Tears fell down her eyes now. "Well you at least have a guy to tell you you're beautiful." She wiped them away and stared at the grass. "You'll have that one day, Jenna. You're only 16 years old, do you honestly think you're ready to commit?"

"You're 17, only one year older, what do YOU know about love?" How she said it made me cringe inside.

I sighed. "I mean I don't know, I just-"

"You're going to judge me, aren't you?"

"No Jenna, I wouldn't do that.."

"You know what? Whatever, I'm going back. Your mom is probably looking for me and I have a life to proceed to."

I didn't want tension but I didn't know what else to do. I watched her walk off and I noticed the sun was about to set. I sighed hard and got out of the swing.

As I was about to walk off, I felt arms wrap behind me and hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" The person asked, chills running down my spine.

I knew who it was, it was obvious. "Shane." I whispered. I turned around and fell into his embrace. He hugged me very tightly as his arms wrapped around me. He let me go and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong, Mitch?"

"Everything." I tried hard not to cry but I felt the tears pour down my eyes. He wiped them away and took my hand in his. "I'm here, love. Tell me, what's wrong."

"My life." I laughed at how stupid it sounded. "Everything seems so wrong. Jenna is on my last nerves and I just...can't deal with it anymore."

"Well first of all, We aren't wrong. Second, Jenna is just Jenna, you know how she is, she's always been stubborn."

"But not like this." I responded with a loud sigh. "We used to be best friends and now she just..hates me."

"She does not hate you. Who could hate you?"

"Shane, she told me her story and she told me she's JEALOUS of me. That I'm so perfect."

"And this makes you upset?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes! Of course it does, Shane. I'm no where near perfect and I hated when she called me perfect because no one is..but I mean JENNA, of all people! She's the one I was jealous of when I first saw her and now she admitted I was the one she was jealous of. Then she got all mad at me...like I told her she was trying to be perfect..then we sorta made up then she got mad again because I asked her why she wants love when she's only 16 and she got all mad and.."

"Baby, baby slow down. Breathe."

I realized I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breathe and sighed hard. "I just don't know what to do!"

"It's her life, Mitch. If she's going to act like this, you shouldn't have to be put down because of it. You don't deserve that. Maybe one day she'll realize how she's acting but for now, focus on you and only you. I know it's hard but trust me, you can make it through, you always do.."

"It might be easy to say that but I don't know.." I let him go and sat back down on the swing. He took the swing Jenna was in and turned to me. "How will you believe me?"

"Do you not know me at all, Shane?"

"Of course I know you, Mitch. Just..please believe me, don't worry about a thing."

"I know. And I'll try." I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. I for once actually felt like everything was going to be okay.

---

**I had to get this up. I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE XMAS EVE, sad isn't it?**

**So I said I was going to make it up to you guys right?**

**WELL OKAY. Once I hit 330 reviews, I'll be doing auditions FOR A NEW CHARACTER.**

**Crazy isn't it? I sort of have a plan that's going to affect the story. Could be good..coz be bad! (;**

**SO CAN WE DO THAT? (:**

**Thanks guys.**

**lovelovelove.**

**-nessa**


	20. Chapter 19

**Shoot me as much as you want- I apologize for not updating. My life has been like way crazy and I finished a whole new story that was about Justin Bieber and yeah, that got really popular so I kinda forgot about this one and my other two..but I'm gonna finish them, okay?**

**If any of you out there are still reading and wanting more- thank you. I know I suck at updating and at writing in general but I love your reviews. So thank you. I missed this story so much! (:**

**Chapter 19**

"Shane! No Shane stop!" He tickled me endlessly until I finally gave in.

"You have to tell me you are gorgeous and then I will stop!"

"No, never!" I couldn't do that I just couldn't but he was tickling me so hard and I couldn't breathe from laughing too hard. His fingers attacked my sides and my stomach and he was on top of me and I couldn't breath.

"Ok ok ok." I panted. "I'm gorgeous." I said it, there. He gave me a smile and stopped. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Very." He said with a grin. "Now you fully understand how gorgeous I think you are."

My face showed denial but he gave me a look- the "If you deny this I'm going to tickle you again and again." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll understand."

"Good. I just want you to have the confidence you should have because you honestly don't realize how beautiful you really are."

"Shane..."

"What, Mitchie?" He got off from on top of me and sat next to me, looking at me so concerned.

"I'm not beautiful, okay?"

"But you told me that you were gorgeous."

"You wanted me to do that, Shane. I'm not beautiful nor do I feel it and I probably never will."

"You can't love someone if you don't love yourself." I heard someone's voice say behind us and I realized it was Jenna. She was still mad at me from yesterday when she confessed she was jealous of me. I shook my head. "Thanks for the quote."

She didn't reply and walked out. I wish people realized that it wasn't so easy to feel beautiful. I wish I did but..you just can't do it overnight. "Shane, I'm trying. From the months I've been with you, you tried teaching me to love myself and I mean I don't totally hate myself now..I used to totally think I was ugly..now I just don't feel beautiful but trust me, when I do feel it, I'll let you know."

He sighed and held my hand. "Okay and I'm sorry, Mitch. I didn't mean for you to get upset and all and I really really love you, I only want you happy."

"Of course you do and I know you do and I'm sorry for making YOU upset. I don't know if I deserve you as my boyfriend, you are too amazing."

He laughed. "Trust me, we need each other a lot. I'm glad we do have each other. You make me happy."

"I do?" I asked.

"Of course you do! You're that special. Your smile brights up a room, your face is too gorgeous, your body-" He cut himself off. "Well let's just say I think you're perfect."

"I'm not-"

I tried to protest. "I think you are, it's my opinion."

I blushed. "Well thanks Shane, you're too good to be true."

"No you are."

"No you!"

"Nope you!"

"You are!" I fought back.

"You."

"YOU BOTH ARE NOW SHUT UP." I heard Jenna yell. She must love listening to us. My parents weren't home and Shane and I were in my room. I really liked the whole being alone thing, it felt like we hardly got the chance to do that.

"So I wrote a song about my insecurity." I suddenly say. It was called Beautiful and I only started working on it a couple days ago.

"Really?" His face brightened up. "I love listening to your amazing music, I wanna hear it."

I blushed and looked down. "Really?"

"Of course, baby." I smiled wide and grabbed my precious guitar who's been with me every step of the way. I started strumming the music that I thought would go well with the lyrics and then I started to sing.

_I was so unique _

_Now I feel skin deep _

_I count on the make-up to cover it all _

_Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention _

_I thought I could be strong _

_But it's killing me _

_Does someone hear my cry? _

_I'm dying for new life _

_[Chorus]_

_I want to be beautiful _

_Make you stand in awe _

_Look inside my heart, _

_and be amazed _

_I want to hear you say _

_Who I am is quite enough _

_Just want to be worthy of love _

_And beautiful _

_Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me _

_Fighting to make the mirror happy _

_Trying to find whatever is missing _

_Won't you help me back to glory _

_I want to be beautiful _

_Make you stand in awe _

_Look inside my heart, _

_and be amazed _

_I want to hear you say _

_Who I am is quite enough _

_Just want to be worthy of love _

_And beautiful _

_You make me beautiful _

_You make me stand in awe _

_You step inside my heart, and I am amazed _

_I love to hear You say _

_Who I am is quite enough _

_You make me worthy of love and beautiful _

_You make me worthy of love and beautiful..._

I ended the song and saw a huge smile on his face. "Mitchie..that was perfect. So inspirational."

"Be quiet!" I pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, I mean it. With your amazing voice and guitar playing and lyrical skills..that song could do really well."

I rolled my eyes. "That's my dream but unlikely to come true."

"Stop thinking negative, baby!"

"I'll try not to but it just comes naturally." I said as I shrugged. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Well I'm here for you, okay?"

It's all I wanted to hear.

Weeks passed on and it was almost the last week of school. Shane and I had tons of Summer plans but then he had plans with his mom and other family. I sighed, knowing that I truly would be a real loser.

I was at my locker when I heard someone cough behind me. I wasn't even listening correctly, I guessed it was Shane so I smiled wide and turned around- but saw someone else. James.

That evil douche who tried to hurt me and Shane..

"Long time no see. I kept my promise, I wouldn't be gone forever."

I didn't know what to think at the moment. Where was Shane? Where was Nate? Or Jenna? Anyone? I looked around and no one even noticed. "What are you doing by me?"

"I missed talking to you, Mitchie. How have you been?"

"Great until now, thanks." I rolled my eyes and closed my locker door. I tried walking past him but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Lunch, duh. Shouldn't you be going too?"

"Naw." He said simply. "I'd rather talk to you. You look extra sexier then you had, Mitchie."

I was grossed out by now. His attitude was the first thing but now his words made it worse. "Um, thanks. Look, I-"

He cut me off with his hand against my mouth. I started to freak out. "No, you fucking stay right here or I'll have to rape your ass."

Are you serious right now? I tried screaming out but his hand had to much force. "I'll take it off if you shut the hell up."

All I could do was nodd. He let me go and pushed me hard against the lockers. I tried not to wince at the stabbing pain in my back.

"So you still with that Shane asshole?"

I wanted to say he wasn't that but I didn't. All I did was nodd. I saw him make a face and then he rolled his eyes. "God damn, he doesn't even like you."

"What do you mean-"

Before I could continue, he pushed into me and his lips crashed onto mine. I tried screaming against his lips but it was impossible. I squirmed and tried to get out of his embrace but he had his hands on my waist a little too hard and by now, I couldn't breathe.

"What is going on here?"

Shane.

James stopped and pushed me against the lockers again. I fell to the floor, by now tears were pouring down. He turned around and looked at him. I looked up at Shane through my tears but he wasn't looking at me, he looked so pissed off.

"James?"

"Shane Gray, what are you doing? Looking for your cheater of a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm about to kick your ass."

He walked up to him and before I knew it, Shane punched him the face. James fell back to the floor but got back up. His nose was bleeding but it didn't stop him. He punched Shane in the eye and automatically, he cried out, putting his hand to his eye.

"Guys!" I tried to shout but no one apparently heard me. They both pushed each other and before I knew it, I had enough.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Thank God no one else was around.

They both stopped and looked at me. I got up from the floor and looked at both of them. "Stop it! Seriously! Why are you two doing this?"

"Because he's a loser." He said quickly.

Shane groaned, getting more mad. "He's fucking all over my girlfriend! I don't deal with that! How could you let him do that, Mitch?"

I bit my lip, trying not to get upset. "He was all over me! He said stuff and even threatened me!"

Shane sighed. "I believe you, Mitch. He's the fucking physco douche bag." He turned to James again. "What is your problem, bro?"

"I don't like you and want your girlfriend, okay? You don't deserve her, I do."

I was almost in disgust. Or maybe I was. "I don't want you! Never in a million years! Why don't you just leave us alone and go find a porn star or something?"

"What? Taylor?"

"Maybe!" I said back to him. "You're friends with her, right?"

"Fine. Maybe I will but I'll tell her to fuck you two up. I'm done. By the way, maybe I don't fucking want you. You're not even that pretty and you have terrible confidence, it shows."

I felt the tears pour down but I tried not to let them. "Fine, I don't care." Was all I said. He gave us one more look and then he walked out.

I turned to Shane and before I knew it, I was in his arms, crying to death. "Shane..."

"I know you weren't all over him. I just..couldn't bare to see you kiss him..and he fucking threatened you?"

"Yeah saying that..If..I didn't-shut-up..he'd..rape me." I could barely even speak.

"Ugh." He said with disgust. "I hate him and I hate Taylor and basically everyone at this school. Baby, I am so sorry..You don't need this."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see that..and go through this." I looked at his now swollen black eye and he probably didn't even realize how bad it looked.

"I'll deal." He said with a laugh. "I'm sorry..dammit if I would've came to get you earlier.."

"No Shane, it's okay, I should've tried to run away..I mean I did but he stopped me and-"

He cut me off and before I knew it, my lips were against his. I'm so glad he did that. He pressed his lips against mine hard and I followed his exact moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and my hands were now in his hair.

All of a sudden, we jumped at the sound of the bell- meaning lunch was over. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. He had a smile on his face and kissed my cheek. "Well...I guess I'll see you at the end of the day? I have something planned tonight."

"What? You do?" I almost forgot it was Friday.

"Yup. I love you, okay Mitch?"

"I love you too Shane."

He waved and was off to his class and I walked to mine- almost dazed from our kiss. It wasn't our first but still, I always felt weak from them.

He always knew how to make me feel better.

Specially after a creep like James would hit on me. And kiss me.

Shane was my super hero.

And I hope he'd never leave.

**So the ending sucked. The whole thing sucked but I wanted it up.**

**I doubt no one is even reading but whateva. If you are- I love you and here's a cookie!**

**If you love Justin Bieber, check out my other stories.**

**I wanna end this story too soon..prob like at 25 chapters.**

**Or sooner.**

**Love you all!**

**xx**

**-Nessa**


End file.
